Shattered Lookinglass
by adoctoraday
Summary: Avelina McNair is a levelheaded Boston detective who doesn't believe in magic or fairytales, until the unbelievable starts happening. When a thief leads her straight to StoryBrooke, will she finally believe, or will it take a certain Mad Hatter to make her believe in the madness right before her eyes? (Jefferson x Avelina) Takes place before the end of season 1.
1. The Impossible Thief

The precinct was surprisingly quiet for 2am on a Saturday night. The detective sat at her desk, typing on her computer, her eyes blurring with exhaustion. She wanted nothing more than to be at home, but another robbery had occurred hours ago, pulling her in at the tail end of her shift.

The only reason it had been discovered was because the manager had come in to do night inventory before a high profile client came in the next morning to access their safety deposit box in the vault.

When the manager had opened the vault they had found each and every box opened and emptied. All the money, jewels, and precious items were gone. No alarm or safety protocol had been tripped. Somehow nothing had been found on the cameras because they had all gone blank.

There had been two more robberies exactly like it in the three months prior, and not only were the banks getting antsy, but the police and city brass were getting farther up Detective McNair's ass to find the culprit, and fast.

She rubbed her eyes and finished her notes on the case, saving her work before shutting down the computer. Tugging her jacket on, she walked over to the elevators and pushed the button, closing her eyes as she waited for the ancient machine to rise.

When the elevator finally shuddered to a stop and the doors dinged open, she stepped inside and pressed the button for the garage. Keeping alert as she stepped out into the garage, she waved to the patrol cops heading out for their shifts and to the men and women coming back.

It had been years since she had come off patrol, but she remembered the stress and danger all too well. This job took a lot from a person, but it gave her a sense of pride to know she was helping people. She hadn't made a lot of friends when she turned in dirty or aggressive cops, but she had refused to be someone who turned her back on a broken system.

As she drove home through the streets of Boston she yawned, feeling her jaw pop. "Christ" she muttered, rubbing a hand over her face. She was practically falling asleep at the wheel.

When she turned into her apartment complex ten minutes later, she sighed with relief. Parking her car under the large streetlight, the detective slung her bag over her shoulder and jogged up the stairs to her apartment, her hand on her gun the whole time.

Despite living in a safe neighborhood, she knew the crime statistics for every part of the city, and being a woman at night made her instinctually aware of danger at all times. Locking the door behind her, she kicked off her boots and smiled, looking around her home with pleasure, happy to be home as always.

 **-Beep Beep-** her phone chirped. She pulled her phone out and sighed, she had a voicemail from her sergeant at this hour? That couldn't be good. Unlocking her phone, she put the voicemail on speaker and listened, "Detective McNair, I know you've just left and will probably be asleep soon, but we're holding a meeting with top brass and bank officials tomorrow morning at 8am. We'll be at HQ, and we need you there." There was a pause as the woman sighed, "Avelina, you've done good work on the case with what you have, but people aren't happy. We need to do more. Be prepared for tomorrow."

The recording ended and Avelina stared at the phone, frowning. Her sergeant was giving her a heads up that the people in the meeting were going to try and throw her under the bus. Sergeant Cross didn't have to do it, but she was a good officer with a sense of honor.

Avelina sighed and walked back to her bedroom, tugging her bobby pins out of her hair, pulling it out of its style and down around her shoulders. Quickly stripping her clothes off, she pulled a tank top on and slid beneath the covers of her bed, sighing when her aching head hit the pillow.

No sooner had she stretched and rolled onto her side was she asleep, breathing softly and evenly, her phone still clutched in one hand.

* * *

 **SCREEEE SCREEEE SCREEEEE**

Avelina sat straight up in bed, hair mussed around her face, looking for the source of the awful screeching sound, until she realized it was her alarm, coming from her phone.

"Ughhh god" she groaned, rolling onto her stomach and fishing under her pillow for the phone until she found it and silenced the alarm. 6am. _Excellent._ Tossing back the covers she went to her bathroom and showered quickly, dressing in nicer clothes than her standard outfit.

After blow drying her hair and applying makeup she grabbed her bag and holstered her gun before slipping her blazer on and running out the door. As she drove to HQ her stomach grumbled, reminding her she hadn't had coffee or food. Hopefully the meeting would have one or the other, or she would be one grumpy participant.

As she pulled into the parking garage, she saw Sergeant Cross exiting her car. Hurrying to catch up, she called out, "Sarge, wait up!"

Cross turned and saw Avelina approaching and paused, giving her a ghost of a smile. Avelina jogged up to her and nodded, "Thanks. So how bad is this going to be today?" she asked quietly.

Cross looked hesitant and then shrugged, "I know the banks aren't happy with us making so little progress. We need to come up with a plan."

Avelina sighed, "I'll have us do a thorough review of the evidence and look for anything that's the same at all scenes. I don't think we missed anything, but it's possible. I want forensics back at each scene to do another sweep. I know we released the scenes of the earlier two, but we can use the photos to look for anything we might have missed. We'll re-interview everyone again too."

Cross nodded, "Good. That's what they want to hear. I have faith in you McNair."

Avelina looked across the elevator at the older woman in surprise. Cross was tightfisted with praise; she wasn't mean, but she made you work for her praise and respect. To have her faith and belief in her work, that meant a lot.

"Thank you Sarge. That means a lot. I won't let you down." Avelina nodded and smiled at her.

Cross gave her a wry smile as the elevator doors opened, "You better not. It's both our asses if you do."

Avelina sighed and nodded, following her boss down the hall, noting all eyes were on them as they approached the large conference room that was, surprise surprise, filled with mostly men. Avelina held her head a little higher and prepared herself for the steel wall of misogyny she was about to encounter.

As she shook hands with the top brass of Boston's police and bankers, she saw the appraisal in their eyes, saw the men looking at her figure, the tattoos peeking out on her neck, her no nonsense boots, and her shark smile when one man asked her how she had made detective "so young".

"By working my ass off _sir._ I knew no one was going to believe that a woman that looks like me would be able to do it, so I made good CI's, made arrests, and then took the test. If you want to know my score, I'd be happy to tell you" she offered with a sharp smile.

A number of the police brass covered smiles and turned away, leaving the banker to his own defenses. Shortly after the meeting was called to order, and everyone was seated. Avelina was happy to see coffee and breakfast food on the side table, filling a small plate before sitting.

The banker who had questioned her looked sidelong at her until she raised a brow and smiled sweetly before spearing a piece of pineapple with her fork and biting it delicately. He quickly looked away and turned his attention to the meeting.

Avelina smirked and turned her attention to what was being said, taking notes between bites. When the Police Commissioner called on Cross to ask what was being done to improve the situation and how they planned on catching the criminal, Cross leaned forward.

"Thank you Commissioner. We have already released two crime scenes, so we won't have an easy time getting reliable evidence from them. We will however still be able to use crime scene photos to see if anything was missed, and another sweep will be completed. My detective, Avelina McNair will be able to tell you what else she has planned."

Cross turned to Avelina who nodded slightly at her before turning to the group, "As Sergeant Cross said we will re-sweep the original two crime scenes. We will also compare all evidence gathered at the crimes and see if there are any pieces linking them. We will re-sweep the most recent scene and look for anything new. We need to look at all the banks and see if they use a similar security system and see if that's a factor for why this person is choosing these banks."

She looked at the bank heads, "If you can get us that information, along with information on every person who had boxes that were robbed, who worked at your banks-that goes all the way down to janitors, and lastly, any details about the robberies that you know that you didn't think of before now that you want to share."

The men nodded and murmured softly, writing notes or typing on their phones. The meeting continued another fifteen minutes before all parties were marginally more satisfied. As Avelina made a movement to stand, she caught Cross's hand motion, urging her to stay.

Sitting back down, she looked curiously at Cross, but was interested to see the other woman not making eye contact and looking at her phone. When the room had emptied of all but them and the Commissioner, the man came down to their end of the table and sighed, "Cross, you wanted to talk?"

Cross looked up, "Commissioner, I wanted you to meet Detective McNair. Despite what some people had to say, she's done what she could with this case. She's also the one that linked the robberies."

The Commissioner turned and stared at Avelina, raising a brow. "Well Detective. I trust you know that getting a good word from this woman is rare?"

Avelina's head bobbed and she swallowed hard, "Yes sir. I just wish I had earned it. I haven't done anything on this case. I can't find any evidence to catch this person. They're going to do it again."

The Commissioner tilted his head and frowned, "Why do you say that?" he asked.

Avelina sighed and looked around the room, "Do you have a map?" she asked.

He looked surprised but nodded, turning and opening his laptop, quickly projecting a map of Boston onto the screen behind them.

Avelina pointed to the screen, "Okay, can you put the first two robberies up?"

When the two dots appeared she nodded, "Okay. So with the first one, it was a poorer district, he hit it three months ago, and got mostly tax documents, birth certificates, and family jewelry. The bank hadn't been doing well and didn't have a lot of money in the vault. His take was less than $20k."

She pointed to the second dot, "The second one, that's a month ago. We assume he took that time to plan out the heist, spend the money, whatever. This time he moves into a more affluent area, and gets a bank with a full vault. Nearly a million dollars."

She pointed to the screen, "Can you put the last dot up?" she asked. When the last dot appeared it was in the center of town, "Okay, so now he's got the wealthiest of the wealthy. The vault had over 5 million in it in jewels, deeds, and cash."

The Commissioner nodded, "So he got a big hit. What makes you think he'll be back?"

Avelina pointed to the screen, "He won't hit a regular bank if I'm right. He'll go big. The state treasury." She watched as the Commissioner and Cross's faces went pale, looks of horror crossing their faces.

It was the same look that must have crossed her face when she had realized this possibility during her drive to HQ, driving past the Treasury had been like a slap in the face. The Commissioner turned to her and blinked, swallowed and then asked, "How sure are you?"

Avelina shook her head, "Definitely not 100%. But if you wanted to make best guesses, I would put guards in the vaults at the Treasury. We don't know if or when he'll show. I'm going back to my precinct to start working on this."

The commissioner nodded, "Go, we need to have evidence to lead us. But I'll alert the mayor and god…the Governor too." Avelina winced; she wouldn't want to be in the Commissioner's shoes for those calls.

Cross nodded, "We'll update you when we have evidence to guide us." The Commissioner nodded and walked them to the elevator.

"I'm counting on you two to find this guy. My ass is on the line here." The Commissioner looked tired and serious.

Avelina nodded, "We're on it sir." He nodded and waved them away, the elevator doors shutting on his craggy profile. Avelina turned to Cross, "Well shit. Did I just fuck that up?" she asked.

Cross shook her head, "No. If you hadn't said anything and this guy robbed the Treasury, _that_ would have been fucked up. You did good."

Avelina nodded and followed her out into the garage. "I'll see you back at the precinct" she called out, waving as she got into her car. The drive back to the precinct gave her time to think about the case, and about just how this person was getting into the banks.

It made no sense. None of the alarms were triggered, none of the cameras were physically broken, but they all went blank at the time of the robberies, and there appeared to be no physical evidence of the crimes.

Sighing, Avelina hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and locked her car, heading into the precinct. Dropping her bag on her desk, she shrugged her blazer off and hung it on the back of her chair with a look of distaste.

Unbuttoning her sleeves, she rolled them up and walked down to evidence holdings, waving to the officer on duty. "Hey Frank, how's it going?" she asked.

"Not too bad Avelina, how 'bout you?" he asked, pushing the sign in log forward. Avelina shrugged and signed in.

"Spent the morning with brass, hearing what an incompetent little woman I am, and answering how I can do better. Luckily I know how to tell people to fuck off so they actually enjoy the trip." She grinned at Frank as he guffawed, opening the cage door for her.

"You're one hell of a woman, you know that?" he said, still laughing.

Avelina smirked, "Yea, I try." Waving, she walked back the rows until she found the boxes for the robberies and stacked them on dollies, rolling it forward to the door. "Hey Frank, I need to check these out."

He nodded, "Okay, sign for 'em." She quickly filled out the paperwork, chatting with him about his wife and kids, smiling as he showed her a picture of his toddler daughter.

"She's gorgeous Frank. You should bring her to the next party. I'd love to meet them" Avelina said smiling at the older man.

Frank nodded, "I'll bring 'em round at the next potluck. Julie keeps pretty busy with our little girl, but I know she'd love to meet y'all."

Avelina nodded and waved, "Alright, I'll see you later Frank!"

Frank waved and smiled, "Later Avelina."

* * *

Avelina stared at the three whiteboards she had set up, holding all the crime scene photos from each crime. There had to be something connecting them….

Taking another bite from her takeout container of Thai, she stared at the boards, her frustration growing; feeling like the answer was so close, fluttering at the edges of her vision, like a hidden 3D picture in a book she needed to cross her eyes to see.

Her phone ringing broke through her trance, startling her into dropping her loaded forkful of thai down her shirt and onto her lap. "Shit!" she muttered, picking it up with one hand as she answered the phone with the other.

"Detective McNair here" she snapped.

"Detective, this is the crime lab. We found something at the crime scene. We checked the air vents and found feathers. Does that mean anything?" the tech asked.

Avelina paused in wiping the Thai off her pants and looked up at the crime boards, her brow furrowing. "Did you say feathers?" she asked.

"Yes. Bright yellow feathers. We're thinking a canary, but we need to test them to figure it out." The man sounded confused but hopeful when he asked, "Is that helpful?"

Avelina stood and stared at the boards until a smile grew across her full lips, "It just might be. I need you to test those feathers. I'll be by with some that were found at the other two scenes, and I want you to test them as well."

"Yes ma'am."

Avelina hung up and stared at the boards, shaking her head, not quite believing that she had missed the feathers. But who would believe that feathers would be the thing that linked these cases together? Certainly not her.

Rooting through the evidence boxes she found the feathers in bags and stuffed them in her bag before locking the room and jogging down to Cross's office. Knocking on the door before she stuck her head in, she smiled at Cross, "Hey I think I just got a break on the case."

Cross raised her brows, "Really? With what?" she asked.

Avelina shook her head, "Feathers."

Cross's brow furrowed into confusion, "What?"

Avelina grinned, "I'm thinking this guy wears something with feathers and it sheds. I'm taking them to the lab for testing and we're going to try and figure out where they're from, track him down that way."

Cross sighed, "Okay, well it's something. Go!"

Avelina nodded and waved turning and jogging to the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator. She drove quickly to the lab, making it in record time, despite the afternoon traffic. Wrinkling her nose at the light rain that had begun to fall, she ran inside and showed her badge to the guard at the desk.

Making her way down to the lab she knocked on the door and smiled at the young Hispanic man who opened the door for her. "H-Hey Avelina! It's g-good to see you!" he declared, his cheeks flushing beneath his honey skin tone.

Avelina smiled softly, "Hey Antonio, It's good to see you too. How's the crime tech biz treating you?"she asked, settling on a stool.

Antonio blushed and shrugged, "It's good. I h-had to t-testify last week, t-that was a-awful."

Avelina sighed softly; Antonio had anxiety and didn't like being the center of attention, his stutter only got worse when he was. "I'm sorry. I don't like it much either" she said softly.

He looked up at her from where he was working and gave her a small grateful look, knowing she was being nice.

Avelina had met Antonio three years ago at a crime scene when another officer had cornered him and asked him a question, discovered his stutter and begun making fun of him.

By the time Avelina had arrived and heard the situation, Antonio was nearly having an anxiety attack. Avelina had felt a wave of cold rage pour through her and had turned to the officer, pulled out her phone, taken his picture, and sent it to internal affairs with a detailed note on what he had done.

When the man had called her an interfering bitch that didn't know her place and had threatened her, she had smirked and thanked him, showing him that she was recording the whole incident. His partner had needed to restrain him from attacking her and had pulled him away.

Avelina had sat with Antonio until he had been able to collect himself, holding his hand, saying nothing. Their friendship had grown, and it was known by the whole police force in Boston that no one should mock or otherwise mess with the stuttering crime tech for fear of Detective McNair.

Antonio smiled, "S-so, w-what can I do for y-you?" he asked. Avelina pulled the bags of feathers out of her purse and handed them over. Antonio raised a brow, "Hmm, these g-go with the other r-robbery evidence?" he asked.

Avelina nodded, "Can you test to see what type of bird it is, if it was part of some clothing, if there was adhesive, if there are fingerprints, DNA…anything that could help."

Antonio nodded, "Y-you got it."

Avelina sighed and smiled, "You rock Antonio."

Antonio grinned, "T-tell me something I d-don't know."

Avelina laughed and shook her head, "Okay smartass. How about this; it's your turn to buy dinner!"

Antonio groaned but laughed, "F-fine! How about p-pizza?" he asked.

Avelina nodded, "Sounds good to me. Be at my place by 8, I get to choose the movie." She waved goodbye to Antonio, smiling happily at her friend. She knew Antonio harbored a small crush on her, and while he was a good looking man, she would never cross that line with him.

It was hard enough doing this job as a woman, to have people think that she got her work done by sleeping with people-that was something she would never be able to live with.

* * *

Avelina popped two beers open and set them on the coffee table in front of the TV, smiling as the doorbell rang. It was ten minutes to 8pm—neither she nor Antonio were late to anything, they were always perpetually early.

Checking the peephole quickly, she smiled and pulled the door open, ushering Antonio in out of the steady rain. The day had quickly gone from grey to outright gloomy.

She quickly took the pizzas and set them on the counter, serving up slices and settled onto the couch, waiting for Antonio to join her after he had hung his coat and kicked off his shoes. They had long ago established a routine, and it needed no words.

Avelina held up the movie, grinning, "How's a little V for Vendetta sound?" she asked.

Antonio smiled, "Great! I l-love that movie."

Avelina fist pumped, "Yesss! Let's do it!" she whispered excitedly, turning on the movie, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and settling in.

As the movie began Antonio grabbed the remote and paused it, "Wait! I f-forgot. I need to t-tell you about the f-feathers."

Avelina choked on her piece of pizza, "Mmph! Oh my god, you actually have something already?" she asked excitedly.

Antonio nodded, "There weren't any f-fingerprints, b-but there was DNA. I'm r-running it now. We should h-have it by m-morning. The f-feathers come from a c-canary, like the other t-tech told y-you."

Avelina grinned, "This is incredible. Do you know if it's from clothing?" she asked.

Antonio shook his head, "It doesn't look like it."

Avelina frowned, "Hmm, well call me first thing when you have the DNA?" she asked.

Antonio gave her a look, "S-seriously? Like I w-would do anything else."

Avelina laughed, "True. Okay, let's watch the movie."

When the movie had ended and they had eaten nearly all the pizza, Avelina waved goodbye to Antonio, watching from her door to make sure he got to his car safely. After cleaning up she went to bed, exhausted after two long days with little sleep.

* * *

The DNA results came back the next day around lunch; a man named Thomas Yard. He lived on Dorchester Ave, and patrol units were being sent to his location immediately. Avelina pulled on her bulletproof vest and quickly tied her hair up into bun before pulling into traffic, her lights and sirens going.

She radioed to the patrol units to turn their sirens off three blocks away and approach quietly; they didn't want this guy rabbiting. As she approached, she turned her sirens off and parked near another patrol car, approaching the group of officers.

"What do we know?" she asked softly.

One of the men turned and nodded to her, Jameson- a man she knew was a good officer, "One of our guys got his number and called, pretending to be a flower delivery service, and he said he's there. He seems pretty suspicious though, demanding to know who they're from, wanting to know how we got the number…I think he's going to run."

Avelina nodded, Jameson had good instincts, he was probably right. "Right, I'll go up as lead, I want every exit covered. If he can jump out a window, I want those covered too. Rooves; cover them. This guy isn't getting away."

The officers nodded and began to spread out, the team going inside following Avelina. She unsnapped her gun and had her hand near it as they approached the second floor. Reaching out to the suspect's door, she knocked and listened, waiting to hear movement.

Her brow furrowed when she heard nothing. How was that possible? They had the place surrounded and would have seen him leaving….

"Mr. Yard, this is Detective McNair with Boston PD. Can you please open the door?" she called. When there was no response, she waved to the officers carrying the ram and called out again, "Mr. Yard, I'm going to break down your door if you don't answer."

After a long moment she sighed and shook her head. She reached down and jiggled the door handle— _always better to try before you break a door down-_ she thought. To her surprise, the handle turned and the door opened.

Unholstering her weapon, she stepped forward slightly and grinned at the officers with the ram, "Guess you boys won't need that" she whispered. Turning back to the apartment she began to walk quietly through the rooms, followed by the other officers, clearing each room.

She looked around in amazement, the apartment was completely empty….of their suspect anyway. Of jewels, cash, and other stolen property, it was full.

Avelina held up a diamond and emerald necklace whistling softly before setting it back down. _Where the hell did he go?_ She wondered, looking around at all the stolen loot. Why would he leave it behind? Even knowing that the police were coming, he still could have taken some with him.

Avelina walked through the apartment and shook her head, _unless he did take stuff, bit by bit, to someplace else, in case this place was ever found._ "Shit" she whispered; that would make this all a lot more complicated.

"Hey Detective McNair, check this out" one of the officers called out. Avelina raised a brow, with all the swag in here, whatever the man had found would have to be interesting to catch his attention.

She walked into the bedroom and found the man holding up a postcard. Avelina looked at Jameson, "You serious? It's a postcard" she sighed.

He nodded, "I know, but look; it came in the mail today, and look what it says on the back." He held it out and showed her on the back where it was written in bold letters- **COME BACK.**

Beneath that were a set of numbers. Avelina's brow furrowed and she snatched the postcard out of Jameson's hand, turning it over to find a picture of a clock tower and the words, "Greetings from Storybrooke Maine!"

Avelina stared at the postcard until everything around her fell silent. This was it; this was where the thief was from, and where they were heading to. This was where she needed to go.

Storybrooke.


	2. The Disappearing Men

_**AN: Hey all! Thank you to those of you who have followed and reviewed after just the first chapter! Well, we still don't have any Jefferson/Avelina interaction, and I'm thinking there won't be for at least another chapter or two...possibly three! I want to really have a good story and I hope you guys can enjoy this! So, please, review and let me know what you think! Thank you!**_

* * *

Avelina stared at the computer screen, brow furrowed. "It's just not possible" she muttered.

"W-well I'm t-telling you it is. S-storybrooke doesn't exist. T-there is n-no s-such town." Antonio repeated what he had already told her, shaking his head, staring at the map search which had failed to return anything.

Avelina sighed, "Try the GPS coordinates then. We need to know where they lead to." She shook her head, her so called lead was drying up before her eyes and if she couldn't produce something to take to Sergeant Cross, she was going to be in trouble.

After a few moments the coordinates locked in. Avelina's brow furrowed further. "I don't understand…" she murmured.

Antonio's lips twisted in thought, "Hmmm, I'm n-not s-sure. It looks like the m-middle of a r-road. B-but there's nothing around f-for m-miles…that's s-so odd."

Avelina shook her head, "Damn it. That's nothing I can take to Cross. I need to be able to go to this StoryBrooke and if there's no proof it exists, then how am I supposed to get permission to go all the way to Maine?" she demanded.

Antonio shook his head, "I dunno, b-but the c-coordinates should be enough to g-get you p-permission from C-cross."

Avelina nodded and sighed, "Well can you type up a report with all of this so I can have an official report? That way I can have documentation for my case?" she asked.

Antonio nodded and went to work typing up her request, hoping his friend would be careful in her pursuit of the case. The last thing he wanted was to send her into danger because of something he gave her. He would never forgive himself if she was hurt because of him.

A few minutes later the report printed out and Antonio slipped it into a folder, handing it over to Avelina. "P-please b-be careful." He gazed at her earnestly, his grip on the folder tight, refusing to hand it over until Avelina nodded, "I promise Antonio."

* * *

Avelina strode through the precinct to Sergeant Cross's office, carrying the report on the Storybrooke postcard and GPS coordinates. She knew her evidence was slim, but she hoped that Cross would see the connection in the details and allow her to pursue the evidence and go to Maine.

It would require working with the state PD, but she had no problems sharing work when it meant her job was a little easier. Knocking on Cross's door, she bit her lip when she saw the older woman was on the phone, looking serious, and gave her a _hold on_ gesture.

Avelina tapped the folder against her thigh, waiting impatiently for Cross to wrap up her conversation. When Cross hung up the phone and waved at her to come in, she sighed and pushed the door closed behind her.

"You look serious McNair, what's going on?" Cross asked.

Avelina sighed and handed her the file, "Well ma'am, we got a break after the raid yesterday. There was a postcard at the scene that had message from someone indicating that our thief should come there, possibly with some of the stolen goods."

Cross nodded and read the report, listening. When she got to the section on the location of the town, her brows shot up. "Doesn't exist on maps?" she looked up at Avelina, "What the hell is this McNair, some kind of joke?" she asked.

Avelina shook her head, "I wish. I asked Antonio down at the lab to try multiple search engines and the federal databases, but no town named Storybrooke in Maine exists. When we put the GPS coordinates in though, it turned something up. A spot in the middle of the road, in the middle of the forest, with nothing around for miles."

Cross sighed, "And what do you expect to find there?" she asked.

Avelina shrugged, "Frankly I don't know. It's possible that they had these postcards made as a way to communicate, and the GPS coordinates are just where the thief and his partner intend on meeting. But I know I need to go and check it out."

Cross looked over the report again for a long moment before staring up at Avelina, considering all her options. If she told her detective she couldn't go, she knew Avelina would take time off and go anyway. Then she wouldn't have access to back up, and anything that she found out wouldn't be in police chain of custody, and their investigation would be screwed.

Sighing, Cross nodded, "Okay, go home and pack. I'm calling the Commissioner so this is all above board. When you get to these coordinates, you call and let us know what you've found. If you need to do a stake out or a pursuit, you ask local PD or the state PD for back up, you got it?" she ordered, her tone firm and her gaze steely.

Avelina nodded, "Yes ma'am. Thank you ma'am." She smiled; thrilled she was going to be able to chase down her lead. Excitement rippled through her. She knew there was something different about this case; she just wasn't sure what yet.

* * *

Avelina packed quickly, taking clothes for no more than three days. She tucked her authorization papers from the commissioner, judge, and Sergeant Cross into the bag along with her spare gun and zipped it shut.

She wasn't expecting trouble, the thief hadn't put up any kind of violent resistance so far, but she had no idea who his partner was and what they were capable of.

Experience had taught her that even the most docile seeming perps could turn violent. Fingering the scar on her palm, she recalled the sharp, intense pain of the knife that had bit into it as she had struggled with a man to keep it out of her neck.

He had been in a nasty custody battle with his wife and had taken his child out of school, been on the run with his daughter for three days before Avelina and the Feds had caught him. He had surrendered peacefully, until he had realized that he would never see his daughter again.

Then he had managed to get his hands on a knife and had held Avelina at knife point, threatening to kill her unless he got to say goodbye to his daughter. Avelina had fought back and had disarmed him, but only after having her hand slit open.

Sighing, she shook her head, "Lessons learned" she murmured.

Tugging her leather jacket on, she tossed her bags of snacks into her purse and looked around, checking to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. After a moment she nodded in satisfaction and left, locking the door behind her and jogging down to her car.

It was another rainy day, the quiet kind that was perfect for listening to music and contemplating the case while she drove.

As she drove Avelina pondered how the thief was able to get into and out of the vaults undetected without leaving so much as a bootprint behind. And what was the deal with the feathers?

Sighing, she pulled into a gas station at dusk to refuel, stretching her long limbs. Pulling her phone out, she saw she only had two bars of reception. Sighing, she dialed Cross anyway and waited as the phone rang.

"Hello? McNair?" Cross called, sounding muffled. Avelina grimaced and walked in circles, trying to get a better spot of reception.

"Yea, Cross it's me. I just wanted to check in. I'm getting close to the spot those GPS coordinates lead to, but it's storming here, so I might not have reception for much longer."

"You have your satellite phone?" Cross shouted.

"In the trunk ma'am" Avelina shouted back.

"Good. Be safe and call me as soon as you have information" Cross shouted before hanging up.

Avelina sighed and tucked her phone away, getting back into the car and setting out once again, shivering as the heat warmed her damp clothes. As she continued the evening grew darker, and the rain lashed harder against her windshield.

"Awesome." Avelina muttered.

Her GPS alerted her that she was only two miles from the coordinates and she slowed, turning her bright headlights on, peering out into the storm. "I dunno who would be out in this." She muttered to herself, "Except me, talking to myself…"she sighed.

As she came around a turn her GPS chirped, "You have arrived at your destination."

"Yea? Awesome. It's a blank piece of road" Avelina grumbled, reaching out to shut off the GPS, tired of hearing it talk. A flash of movement on the road caught her eye. When she looked back at the road her eyes went wide, "Shit!" she swore, swerving to miss the dog that had appeared out of nowhere.

Her tires slipped on the wet roadway, sending her careening forward and away from the dog, headlong into a copse of trees. Avelina slammed on the breaks, too late, and slammed into a tree, her airbag deploying and smashing into her face, knocking her back into the seat.

Avelina groaned as the world spun wildly, the edges going black and sinking in around her.

It seemed like hours passed…an eternity of moments…the raindrops pelted her face, stinging her sharply…..Everything was cold and her chest hurt when she breathed…..voices, did she hear voices?

Avelina tried to turn her head towards the voices and gasped in pain, stilling…sinking back into the overwhelming pain and darkness….

As the wind and rain lashed down on her car, Avelina struggled to open her eyes, gasping air painfully into her lungs and cracked one eye open, seeing two men peering down into the car at her.

 _Did one have three legs? No…a cane….wait, where was the dog?_ she struggled to keep her eyes open as the rain came in through the shattered windshield, soaking her face, but couldn't stay awake any longer…the blackness enveloped her.

* * *

"Ma'am? Can you hear me ma'am?" the voice broke through the darkness, filled with kindness and concern, rousing Avelina. Her eyelids fluttered, struggling to bring her into full consciousness. Her whole body ached and her head felt like it had been split in two with an axe.

"Her eyes are opening, get that stretcher down here!" the voice called out, worry making the man loud. A hand touched her cheek, "Ma'am, can you open your eyes?" he asked.

Avelina struggled and then opened her eyes, wincing at the bright sunlight filtering in through the trees and the shattered windshield. The man leaned in and blocked some of the sun, smiling tightly at her, "Nice to see those eyes. Can you tell me who you are?" he asked softly.

Avelina nodded and immediately moaned as her neck burst into hot flames of pain. Screwing her eyes shut, Avelina gritted her teeth and groaned. The man looked at her in alarm and turned to shout at the EMT's, "Yo! Let's get moving, she's not in good shape!"

When he turned back he found Avelina's steely blue eyes open and locked on him. "Hang in there ma'am" he murmured.

Avelina gritted her teeth, "It's Avelina. Detective Avelina McNair."

The man's brows rose and he nodded, "Well Detective it's nice to meet you. I'm Officer Mike Hannigan. A hunter saw your car this morning and called me."

Avelina sighed, wincing as her ribs ached. "Great. How long until I'm out of here?" she asked.

Mike smiled at her impatience and tenacity, liking her more by the minute. "Right now. The EMT's and I are going to pull you out, but you have to tell us if it's too painful, okay?" he ordered.

Avelina tilted her chin down in a semblance of a nod and watched as the EMT's and Mike proceeded to rip the windshield off and then leverage the driver's side door open, inch by inch. When they had opened it they cut her seatbelt off and began the slow process of easing her out of the car.

Even moving slowly and getting her onto a backboard didn't prevent Avelina from being in awful pain, though she gritted her teeth and didn't complain. When they lifted her into the ambulance, she struggled and looked for Mike.

When he heard the commotion he came to her side quickly, urging her to sit still and shook his head, "Damn woman, you're going to hurt yourself worse! What the hell is wrong?" he demanded.

Avelina sighed and pointed weakly to where she had seen the men and the dog, "Last night, I saw two men there, and a dog. Well I saw the dog first and it's why I wrecked. Then I saw the men. Did you see anything indicating people?" she asked.

Mike looked at her for a long moment, wondering if this detective was mentally unstable. The nearest town was 20 miles away, and no one came out here unless they were hunters. With the weather last night, no one would have been out.

Finally, he shrugged, "No, we didn't. Didn't see a dog either. Sorry."

Avelina sighed and closed her eyes, "Fine. Thanks."

Mike nodded to the EMT's "Get her to the hospital guys."

As the ambulance drove away, he looked around, walking in circles, looking for any evidence of a dog or the two men that Avelina had seen, but all he saw was wet ground, her wrecked car, and skid marks.

Shaking his head, Mike turned away and walked back to his car, directing the tow truck to take her car to town.

* * *

Across the town line a man watched the proceedings with interest. This detective had tracked his thief all the way to the town line and had nearly caught them. If their distraction hadn't worked, she would have discovered their secrets, and possibly the town of Storybrooke.

Raising a brow, the man smirked softly. She was interesting to be sure. As he turned and limped away, using his cane for support, Rumplestiltskin contemplated how the nosy detective could work into his plans.


	3. The Distracted Detective

_**AN: Hello my lovely readers! Well, still no Jefferson! But we are getting closer. Perhaps two more chapters and we'll be there! So I hope you enjoy this chapter and the story. I know it's a slow start to having Avelina meet Jefferson, but hey, she's investigating a case! (And someone is trying to keep her out of Storybrooke!) Please review-and thank you for reading!**_

* * *

Avelina lay in a hospital bed, fast asleep; the pain medication the doctors had given her had eased away the majority of her pain and had allowed her to fall into a deep sleep. Her long auburn curls were splayed around her on the small stiff hospital pillows, accenting the paleness of her face.

Her phone lay on the table beside her bed, vibrating as it rang repeatedly. As it fell silent the screen read out showed 10 missed calls from Cross and Antonio.

Officer Hannigan entered her room quietly, carrying an armful of her belongings, setting them down softly in the chair beside the bed. His office had received her belongings and he had gone through them somewhat hesitantly to try and find someone to contact about her situation.

He had found her badge and her phone and had called her Sergeant, alerting her to the fact that her Detective had been in a serious accident but that she was being well taken care of. Cross had been deeply concerned for Avelina and had offered to send one of her people to check in on her.

Mike had informed her that it wouldn't be necessary, that Avelina was expected to be back on her feet within the day. As he looked at her now, bruises covering her face, and stitches running across her brow, he wasn't so sure. She looked beat to hell and exhausted.

Sighing, he stepped back and edged towards the door, freezing when Avelina turned over, sighing softly, her eyes fluttering. As she came round her gaze found his and she smiled tiredly, "Officer Hannigan, it's good to see you" she whispered.

Mike smiled back, "You as well. I'm glad to see you resting. How are you feeling?" he asked.

Avelina grimaced, "Sore. A little shitty." She tried to sit up and winced, "Okay, a lot shitty." Brushing her hair back she winced as her fingers caught on tangles. "Can I leave here soon?" she asked.

Mike's brows shot up, "So soon? What's the rush?" he asked.

Avelina frowned, "I have a case that is time sensitive. I'm tracking a thief who, according to our intelligence, may be planning to hit the state treasury of Massachusetts in Boston. He breaks in, leaves no trace of ever being there, and we can't find him on video surveillance. The DNA we have led us to a man, but he ran. Now I need to find him."

Mike nodded, "And you think he's around here?" he asked.

Avelina nodded, "That's what the evidence says."

He sighed, "Okay, but I should help you."

Avelina smiled, "I would appreciate that. Can you tell me a place to stay around here while I search for him?" she asked.

Mike nodded, "There's a small Motel 8 out on the highway, it's clean and well taken care of."

"Sounds like home. Now can you help me get out of here?" Avelina asked.

Mike sighed, "That's a bad idea…" he quelled at her look and raised a hand, "Right, okay, I'll go talk to the nurse." He turned and shook his head, smiling as he walked down the hall to the nurses' station. After a few minutes negotiation, he successfully secured her release, with prescriptions for pain and infection.

When he came back to Avelina's room he found her dressed and sitting on her bed, her face pale and sheened in sweat. He quickly set her prescriptions down and crouched by her side, "Are you alright?" he asked, alarmed at the sight of her.

Avelina sighed, annoyed and slightly embarrassed. She hadn't been this beat up in a long time, probably since her years on patrol duty chasing down perps on foot. Nowadays her roughest tumbles were from her boxing sessions with her trainer, and the occasional foot chase during a case that got rough.

It was a tough reminder that she was getting older and that her job was taking her away from the violence, which was good, but at the same time left her feeling flat footed now.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little slow. A little dizzy…I could use a glass of juice and some eggs." She smiled at Mike, reassuring him she was okay. He looked skeptical, but nodded and stood, watching her carefully as she stood slowly.

As they walked down the halls of the hallway, Mike carrying her bags over her objections, Avelina called Cross and then Antonio.

"Avelina! Y-your okay!" Antonio sounded frantic. "T-the officer said you w-were in an accident. H-how b-badly are y-you h-hurt? D-do you n-need m-me to c-come h-help?" Antonio demanded.

Avelina smiled sadly. Antonio's stutter was worse; he was truly agitated over her, she could hear how worried he was. "Antonio, take a breath. I'm okay, just a little banged up. There was a dog in the road and it was storming…I swerved and hit some trees. The car is more damaged than me. You absolutely do not need to come up here. I'll be ok, I swear."

Antonio sighed heavily, "Okay. B-but you'll t-tell me if you c-change your m-mind?" he asked.

Avelina nodded, "Of course. I'll keep you updated on what I find and how I'm doing, I promise."

Antonio sighed, "J-just…p-please be careful. I-I don't know w-what I w-would do w-without you" he whispered.

Avelina's eyes screwed shut and she turned away from Mike, lowering her voice, "I know. I'm going to be careful, I swear. But, uh hey, I gotta go. I need to call Cross." She cleared her throat and wiped at her eyes, hoping Mike wouldn't notice the emotional byplay occurring.

"Okay, t-talk soon" Antonio murmured.

Avelina nodded, "Talk soon" she murmured and hung up her phone, leaning against Mike's car, sighing deeply. After a moment she opened her eyes and looked across the car to find Mike studiously looking at their surroundings. Smiling, she tapped the hood of the car, "Shall we go?" she asked lightly.

He nodded and smiled, "Hotel?" he asked.

Avelina nodded, "Rental car first."

Mike hesitated, "Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked.

Avelina frowned at him, "Well I can't rely on you to drive me everywhere, you have a job."

Mike nodded and sighed, sliding into the car without further argument. Avelina sat slowly, biting her lip as her whole body ached. As they drove through the small town, Avelina smiled softly; it was a picturesque town-white fences, families out walking dogs, and kids playing in yards.

She turned to Mike, "I can't believe you have a car rental place here."

He nodded, "We didn't used to, but after the airport went in a few years ago, some people wanted one, and the companies came."

Avelina smiled, "Lucky me."

He nodded and as they drove pointed out points of interest, people he knew, and good places to eat. When they arrived at the car rental company he carried her bags into the building and helped her get a major discount on the car.

A few minutes later Mike tossed her bags into her new car and smiled, "Well, you can use the GPS to get to the Motel 8, it's about ten minutes away. If you need anything, here's my card-that has my cell number on it." He handed her his card and shrugged awkwardly, "I'm headed onto a shift, so I'll be busy for awhile, but if you need anything, just call or come by the station."

Avelina nodded, smiling at him. "Thank you for everything Mike. I appreciate your help." She shook his hand and tucked the card into her pocket before waving goodbye and climbing into her car, watching as he went to his vehicle and waited for her to get safely on the road.

She laughed softly, "Cops, we're all alike" she commented softly. She quickly typed in the address for the motel and after a moment pulled away, waving in the rearview mirror to Mike before focusing on the road.

"No need to repeat that mistake" she murmured to herself.

Ten minutes later she was pulling into the Motel 8 parking lot. She gathered her bags with a soft groan, her shoulder and ribs aching painfully. The receptionist stared at her, eyes wide and Avelina realized her face must be a mural of nasty colors.

Sighing, she smiled brightly, "Hi, I'm Detective McNair from Boston. Officer Hannigan sent me here. Can I get a room please?" she asked politely.

The young man behind the desk nodded and quickly began typing. After a moment he looked up from the computer screen and smiled shyly, "We have a single non-smoking room available, it has a small patio, is that ok?" he asked.

Avelina raised a brow, _a patio?_ "Yea that's great! Thank you!" she exclaimed with a grin.

The young man nodded and quickly typed a few more things before looking up again, "It's going to be seventy dollars a night."

Avelina nodded, "Okay." She handed him her credit card and thanked the Boston Police for having a system of travel expense. All she had to do was save her receipts, turn them in along with her case file numbers, and they would be taken care of (within reason).

After the young man had returned her card he pointed to her bags, "Do you want some help with those?" he asked softly.

Avelina hesitated. Her instinct was to say no. But her whole body ached.

Nodding, she smiled and held a bag out, "I would really appreciate that."

The young man smiled, "No problem. I was in a car accident a year ago; I know how much it hurts."

Avelina looked at him in surprise and he looked away shyly, "Word travels fast around here" he explained.

She nodded, "Ahh."

He opened her door for her and set her bags down before waving a hand around the room, "Is it ok? If not I can move you. We're pretty empty."

Avelina looked around quickly and nodded, "It's great, thank you." She went to her purse to give him a tip but was stopped by him backing away and waving a hand, "No you don't need to do that. My parents own this place, so I make good money."

Avelina smiled, "You sure? Little beer money?" she offered.

He laughed, "I'm sure."

Avelina nodded, "Okay, well thank you again."

He nodded, "If you need anything, I'm Adam."

Avelina smiled, "Nice to meet you Adam."

Adam nodded and shut her door as he left, leaving her to sit down on the bed with a deep sigh, her whole body aching.

She rooted through her bags and came up with the pain medicine and took two, kicking her boots off and pulling the drapes shut to block out the midday light. Tugging her hair out of the loose ponytail she ran her fingers through her hair, loosening snarls.

Walking over to the mini-fridge, she opened it and raised a brow in surprise when she saw bottles of Jack Daniels and Jim Beam. Grabbing a mini bottle of Jack she twisted the top off and took a healthy swig, coughing at the burn.

As she tugged her bra off from under her shirt and tossed it aside, she drank more. By the time she was in just her long sleeved Henley and her underwear, she had finished the bottle and was feeling hazy from the pain pills and Jack.

Crawling into the bed, she pulled the sheets up around her, sighing as she closed her eyes. _Just a short nap….then I'll go out and take a look at the crash site…._

* * *

Avelina woke the next morning with a hangover and a fierce need to shower. Wincing at the light in the bathroom, she flipped it back off and turned on a candlelight app on her phone, using it to gently illuminate the room.

When the water had heated in the shower she gratefully got in, sighing as the hot water slid across her sore skin. Looking down her body, Avelina could see her numerous bruises.

After washing her hair and shaving she felt something closer to human. The hot water had eased her tight muscles into relaxing, and as she toweled off she was able to move with greater ease. Avelina dressed and sat down with her case file, reviewing all the information that had brought her here.

She studied the picture of Thomas Yard for a long time, trying to understand him. He was so nondescript it was unbelievable. Sandy brown hair, Caucasian, hazel eyes, narrow nose, high cheekbones, thin lips; basically he looked like a million guys. No tattoos, no scars visible, nothing to help identify him.

Shaking her head, she wondered how someone so, so, _vanilla,_ could be pulling off such incredibly odd heists like these.

Sighing, she set his picture aside and gathered up all the documents, putting them back with her belongings. She packed her things quickly and grabbed her keys, taking everything with her. _It's not that I don't trust people…it's that I don't know them…_ she reasoned.

As she drove slowly to the spot that the GPS coordinates had led her to previously, Avelina looked along the sides of the highway for signs of the thief. She saw no canary feathers, no signs of footsteps in the mud, nothing.

"Just like the banks" she sighed.

As she came upon the spot of her wreck and the actual spot of the GPS coordinates, she pulled her car to the side of the road and got out to investigate further. Holstering her gun to her hip along with a flashlight and mace, she locked the car behind her and began to walk the tree line, looking for any evidence.

As she got closer to the point where she thought she remembered the men being, she felt a sense of unease grow. Coming to a stop, she stood and stared, looking at the blank roadway ahead. It felt like it was taunting her to walk closer at the same time it was repulsing her.

Baring her teeth at the oddness Avelina spun around and began to walk back to her car. As she was walking she heard a rustling in the trees behind her, sending her senses racing. Her hand quickly went to her holster as she crouched, waiting to see what it was.

After a moment a dog came trotting out of the woods, looking forlorn, covered in mud and brambles. Avelina sighed and moved her hand from her holster, holding it out slightly, "Hey there, you look like you could use a bath" she murmured softly, keeping her tone reassuring.

The dog's ears pricked forward as it came forward slowly, looking wary. She smiled, "That's right, come on. I bet you're hungry too." The dog whined and came forward, within touching distance, but Avelina held still, letting it come to her.

When it finally closed and began snuffling her hand, she sighed and let her fingers curl into its fur gently. "There you go boy. You want to come with me?" she asked. The dog's tail wagged happily as he investigated her and Avelina smiled, "Okay, come on."

She stood after a few moments and with little encouragement the dog followed her to the car. Avelina sighed, her investigation was done for the day. She would have to take the dog to the vet and get him checked out.

As she pulled away from the side of the road she smiled at the dog, at least he was getting to sleep indoors tonight and getting a good meal.

* * *

"You're not going to be able to keep her out for long dear" Regina advised Rumplestiltskin.

He smiled calmly at the Queen and continued polishing an antique sword. "Of course not. But that's not a bad thing."

Regina raised a brow, "Oh? And why is that?" she demanded.

Rumplestiltskin smiled, "Because you want Emma distracted from the curse? She'll be the perfect thing to do that. She may even be able to get Emma to leave, permanently."

Regina smiled slowly, cruelly. "Perfect" she purred.

* * *

 _ **AN: also, my inspiration for Avelina's physical look is from the actress bridget regan-specifically from the movie john wick. she's gorgeous, looks like she could kick ass, and she has these killer tattoos for the movie. Perfecto.**_


	4. The Town That Doesn't Exist

_**AN: I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the story so far! Please review! Thank you for reading/following/favoriting!**_

* * *

Avelina drove back to town, the dog seated quietly in the back, eagerly watching the scenery go by. She smiled at him, "You ready to get clean huh? Yea, I bet. Let's go see the vet and get you checked out" she murmured.

When she had parked at the vet's she carefully guided the dog into the office and smiled at the receptionist. "Hi, I'm Detective McNair from Boston. I found this dog on the side of the road, and I'm hoping we can get him cleaned up and check for a micro-chip. Do you guys do that?" she asked.

The woman nodded, "We sure do. My husband is the veterinarian. Let's get this handsome fellow back there and checked out." Avelina nodded and gently nudged the dog, whistling for him to follow.

The vet, or Bob as she was told to call him, helped her get the dog on the table and proceeded to chat her ear off. "Well this is a fine looking dog you found. But we should probably give him a bath. Where did you say you were from?" he asked.

Avelina smiled, "Boston. I'm a Detective there."

Bob nodded, lifting the dog off the table and into a tub, turning the water on and gently washing him. "Well I imagine you see things far worse than an abandoned dog" he commented.

Avelina raised a brow and nodded, "True. But I also get to see some pretty wonderful things too."

Bob gave her a questioning look over his shoulder, "Yea? Like what?" he asked.

Avelina smiled, "I'm major crimes, so I'm part of kidnappings. I get to see when the kids get reunited with their parents. That's something that you never forget."

Bob nodded, "Probably don't forget the ones that don't come back too."

Avelina sighed, _what was with this guy?_ She hated the doom and gloom people, or the lookie-loos who only came to crime scenes to see the dead bodies. Life was filled with enough of your own terrible shit, why go look for other people's if you weren't going to help?

"Each case teaches you something, yea" she muttered. She fell silent, staring at the posters on the wall, pointedly ignoring the vet. He took the hint and finished washing the dog, toweling him off before hauling him back onto the table for an examination.

"Hmm, he seems to be in good health. Surprising for a loner." The vet scanned the dog looking for a micro chip, but after a few minutes shook his head, "Doesn't look like he's chipped. Not surprising. A lot of people don't want to go through the expense."

He looked up at Avelina, "So what do you want to do with him?" he asked.

Avelina stared at Bob in surprise. "Um what do you mean?" she asked warily.

"Well, the shelter is full right now. There are a few foster families for dogs in town, but I think they're also full. Can you take him for a day or so?" he asked.

Avelina stared at the vet in annoyance. She had an investigation to pursue, not a dog to babysit. After a moment she sighed, "Fine. But only for a day. I have to wrap up my investigation and get back to Boston."

Bob nodded and grinned congenially at her. "Great! I'll get you some food and bowls, oh and a leash!" He scurried out of the room, leaving her with the wet, slightly smelly dog.

* * *

As Avelina unleashed the dog in her hotel room, she dialed Cross, wanting to check in on the Treasury and the state of the investigation from their side. After just two rings Cross answered.

"McNair! It's good to hear from you. How are you?" she asked sounding concerned.

Avelina sighed, watching the dog carefully as it poked into all the corners of the room, snuffling softly. "Good ma'am. A little sore, but good. I was out at the spot of the GPS coordinates earlier today looking for evidence, but got waylaid by a stray dog…I'm hoping to get back out later this afternoon. I'm also going to ask local PD if they've seen Yard. Have you all had any luck tracking him?" she asked.

Cross sighed, "None. Somehow he fled without being on any cameras anywhere. He's vanished. He hasn't hit any banks or the treasury. The trail is cold. We're working through the evidence at his apartment…but frankly, there's a lot there to process."

Avelina swore softly, "Dammit!" rubbing a hand across her face in frustration. "How are we supposed to find someone who is so good at disappearing?" she muttered.

"You hunt down your leads, and you find new ones. Don't give up McNair." Cross sounded tired.

Avelina nodded, "Right. Sorry ma'am. I'll get back out there now and get more for us to go on."

Cross chuckled softly, "Just stay safe McNair. Last thing we need is for you to get in another accident."

Avelina eyed the dog, "Well I sort of rescued the dog that caused the first one, so hopefully there won't be a second."

Cross laughed outright at that. "That's some kind of charity McNair. Well, get out there and get me evidence." Still chuckling, she hung up.

Avelina filled the dog's water and food bowls, instructing him to be good before gathering her files and leaving. She felt bad for leaving him in the room, but she had told Adam about the dog, and he had promised to check on him every hour when she left.

She quickly drove across town to the police station, hoping to find Mike on duty. When she walked inside the officers on duty stared at her, their gazes curious to the newcomer. Smiling politely she went to the desk officer and pulled her badge out, "Hi, I'm Detective McNair from Boston. I'm acquainted with Officer Hannigan, and I was hoping to ask you and your fellow officers about a suspect I'm looking for?" she asked.

He nodded, "Sure thing. Do you have a picture?" he asked.

Avelina nodded, "Here you go" she said, offering him the picture of Yard.

The officer stared at it for a long moment and then shook his head, "No, I've never seen him before. It's hard, he's so generic, that people are going to think maybe they have, huh?" he said, giving her the picture back.

Avelina nodded, "He looks like a thousand guys, and yet he reminds you of someone you know. It's maddening." She shook her head, "Do you mind if we show the other officers on duty?" she asked.

The officer shook his head, "Not at all. I can make a scan and email it to the whole force so everyone who isn't here can take a look. Is that good?" he offered.

Avelina smiled brightly, "That would be great. Thank you!" She was impressed with the cooperation being offered, normally police in different states got into pissing contests with each other, and when a superior female officer asked something of a man….psh, forget about it.

Avelina waited as the man made a scan and sent it to all the officers before asking, "Is Officer Hannigan on duty right now?"

The officer nodded, "He is…but he actually just stopped in for a short break. You wanna talk to him?" he asked.

Avelina nodded, "If it's not too much trouble." She smiled when he nodded and walked back into the station, coming back a moment later with Mike. Avelina waved and grinned, "Hey! Brought you guys a picture of my perp so we can try and find him."

Mike smiled, "Great, we'll all take a look and keep an eye out for him." He looked at the clock on the wall behind her and asked, "Have you eaten lunch yet?"

Avelina shook her head, "No, I was just going to stop at the store and get a frozen meal."

Mike gave her a horrified look and shook his head, "No, no way. Come with me, there's an awesome diner just down the road. I'm taking my lunch now anyway."

Avelina grinned and nodded, "Okay, sounds good." She hiked her bag up on her shoulder and waved goodbye to the desk officer, walking out with Mike into the warm sunshine. He pointed down the street to a diner, "That's it, come on."

As they walked Mike raved about the food in the diner, and when they had sat down and Avelina had smelled the food, she began to believe he wasn't just hyping the place up to her. When her plate full of homemade lasagna was set down before her, oozing cheese, she sighed happily.

As she took a huge bite she groaned in bliss, making a face at Mike. "Mmmph…holy shirptf this is gurd" she said around a steaming hot mouthful. Mike grinned and nodded, eating large bites of his own lunch, a huge plate of fish and chips.

After they had slowed a bit Mike stared at her a moment and then asked, "So why did you become a cop?" he asked.

Avelina smiled, waving her fork towards her tattoos, "Can't figure me out, huh?" she asked.

Mike shrugged, "Everybody has a reason. I'm just trying to figure yours out."

Avelina nodded and sighed, taking a small bite, chewing before she answered. "My parents were part of a small time drug distribution gang. They weren't violent, but they were doing ok. I helped stamp the heroin baggies, and stack the money. When their distribution started to expand into a larger gang's territory…they were threatened. They had guns to protect us…they said. But when it came down to it, they were killed in the street, and I was left at home, for three days before the police came."

Mike winced and shook his head.

Avelina grimaced, "I was only ten. Luckily there was food in the house. I was put with my grandmother who was still young enough to be able to take care of me, and she raised me well. I went to summer camp, science camps, spelling bees, anything she could do to make sure I turned out well."

Avelina smiled, "When she passed, I was 17. I was left all her money, which wasn't much. It wasn't enough to go to college, and I was worried I wouldn't get in. Then, I got a letter in the mail from the officer who had found me. He said that Gram had been keeping him updated on how I was doing all those years. He wanted to help with my college if I wanted to go."

She shook her head, smiling sadly as she reminisced, "I had this bitter little piece of me that didn't want to take his charity. But I wanted to go to college. So I accepted his help, and I graduated in three years after taking on a huge course load. I got a degree in Criminal Justice and Psychology. I applied for the Police Academy and worked just as hard to prove myself to everyone. So there you go."

Mike stared at her for a long moment and then shook his head, "You're pretty awesome."

Avelina laughed, "Well thanks. You too."

He smiled and shook his head, "Nah, not really." Glancing at the clock he startled at the time. Fumbling for his wallet, he stood and grimace, "I'm sorry, I have to get back on shift!" Pulling twenties out he tossed them on the table, "I'll call you about the case."

Avelina nodded and waved, grinning as he jogged out of the diner. She remembered those days.

* * *

Pushing her hotel door open, Avelina called out, "Hey boy, hey, where are you?" as she looked for the dog. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the sight of her belongings strewn around the room, and the patio door pushed open.

"Shit!" she whispered. She quickly gathered her things, assessing the damage. After just a few moments she could tell that the only thing missing was a shirt. None of her files were gone or damaged.

Thoroughly confused, she closed the patio door after checking the back lot for the dog. There was no sign of him, not even paw prints. Bewildered, Avelina went back inside and repacked her bags, gathering them up and taking them out to the car.

If she didn't have to watch the dog, maybe she could continue her investigation. If the dog was on the side of the road again, she would pick him up again….little moron.

When she arrived at the spot the coordinates led to, she was amazed to see the dog sitting by the side of the road, holding her shirt in his mouth, looking for all the world like he was waiting for her.

Pulling her car to the side of the road she stepped out and called out softly, "Hey boy." Before she had taken two steps from the car the dog turned and ran. When it crossed the invisible barrier to Storybrooke, it disappeared.

Avelina watched in amazement as the dog disappeared before her eyes. Taking an involuntary step back, she gasped. "What?" she murmured. She quickly got back in her car and sat, staring at where the dog had disappeared.

Her hands rested on the steering wheel, shaking softly. "I did not just see that" she whispered. Shaking her head, she put the car into gear and pulled away from the side of the road. She was going to follow the dog, because what she had seen was a trick of the light, nothing more.

Nothing more.

As Avelina's car crossed the invisible barrier into Storybrooke, she saw the dog once more, sitting by the side of the road, next to a sign that read, " _Welcome to Storybrooke."_

Avelina stared in disbelief at the dog and the sign.

"It's not possible" she whispered.

She watched as the dog ran away into the surrounding forest, leaving her staring at just the sign…for the town that didn't exist.

* * *

Avelina took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. For the first time in her life she was truly panicked. She was in a place that didn't exist, after following a dog that had disappeared. Her brain was swirling, trying to rationalize.

All it was coming up with was…impossible.

Shaking her head, she straightened her spine and gave the sign a no-nonsense look before pulling away from the side of the road and continuing down the small road. As she broke through the trees, she came upon a town and in the middle, the clock tower from the postcard.

Her heart raced. This was it…this was where her thief had come!

As she drove slowly, she looked at the small store fronts and the people on the streets giving her curious and odd looks.

Across the street, Mr. Gold watched his planning bring the Ford Focus drive up the street, the Detective inside, and smiled softly.

Avelina spotted the Sherriff's station and quickly turned in, parking and gathering her things. She took a deep breath, this was it, she was finally going to get some answers.

Walking inside, she found two women her age and a young boy in an argument. The blonde woman appeared to be his mother, and the woman with bright red streaks in her hair was apparently, a friend.

When the boy caught sight of her, his eyes grew huge and he began to tug on his mother's sleeve excitedly. "Mom! Mooooom!" he whispered repeatedly, pointing to Avelina over his mother's shoulder.

Finally the blonde turned and noticed Avelina. She frowned for a moment and then smiled weakly, "Can I help you?" she asked.

The boy sighed and tugged on her sleeve again, "Mom! She's not from Storybrooke!" he exclaimed.

Avelina looked curiously at the boy, _how did he know that?_ She wondered. The blonde sighed, "And?" she asked.

The boy sighed exaggeratedly, "Mom…nobody comes to Storybrooke, they can't!"

The blonde nodded, "Right, because of the curse. So you think she's special?" she asked.

The boy nodded, "Obviously! She's got to be!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Avelina looked between the two, trying to understand their byplay. She looked to the red-haired woman, but she only shrugged, "I dunno. I'm Ruby by the way."

Avelina nodded, "Avelina McNair. Nice to meet you."

Ruby smiled and brushed her hair back, "You too. Are you really from out of town?" she asked.

Avelina nodded, "Boston."

Ruby looked fascinated, "What's it like?" she asked.

The blonde turned and sighed, "Mrs. McNair, what can I do for you?" she asked.

Avelina smiled tightly, "It's Ms actually. And truthfully, it's Detective Avelina McNair from Boston. I'm pursuing a thief I think came to your town. Can you help me find him?" she asked.

The blond nodded, "Yes. I'm Sherriff here. Emma Swan. And this is my son Henry, who you'll have to forgive for the confusion. You've met Ruby." She waved, "Why don't you come in the office and we'll talk about your case."

Avelina nodded and smiled at Henry who was still looking at her wistfully. "It was nice to meet you Henry" she murmured.

He looked to where his mom sat waiting in her office and leaned in towards Avelina, "How did you find Storybrooke? No one comes here. No one can find it."

Avelina stared at him for a long moment, pulse racing. "I-I had coordinates. Why is this town impossible to find?" she asked softly.

Henry smiled conspiratorially, "Because of the curse. The Evil Queen cast it, and it keeps all the people here."

Avelina stared at him and then smiled. "Right, makes sense. She can't have everyone knowing that fairytale people are here" she murmured.

Henry smiled at her, "You don't believe, that's ok. My mom doesn't either. But you're here for a reason. The curse wouldn't let you be if there wasn't a reason."

Avelina raised a brow but said nothing. She turned and walked to Emma's office, shutting the door behind her and seating herself across from the Sherriff.

Emma smiled, "I see my son was informing you on the curse."

Avelina grinned, "He's a pretty cool kid. Wild imagination huh?"

Emma laughed softly, "I'll say. But yea, he's pretty awesome." She smiled at Henry and then looked back at Avelina, "So, how can I help you?" she asked.

Avelina nodded, "I'm pursuing this man" she slid the picture of Yard across the desk and watched as Emma studied it.

Emma frowned, shaking her head, "Hmm no…I don't think I've ever seen him." She stood and opened the door, "Ruby, Henry, have you seen this man before?" she asked, showing them the picture.

Ruby studied it and then shook her head no. Henry quickly shook his head no as well.

Avelina sighed, "Damn. Well, is there someplace we can distribute it to the town? I need as many people as possible to see it."

Emma nodded, "Granny's diner. Which, if you plan on staying is also a B&B."

Avelina nodded, "Yea, I think that's a good idea." She stood and shook Emma's hand, "Thank you for your help."

Emma smiled, "Sorry I couldn't do more."

Avelina shrugged, "That's how this one has been. I'll get him eventually." She waved to Ruby and Henry and walked back out to her car, tossing her case file onto the passenger seat. She quickly drove down the streets to Granny's and parked.

She could see the charm of the diner, and the whole town. It was quaint, and homey. Walking inside she smiled when she saw the plump grey-haired woman behind the counter. Definitely Granny.

Waving to the woman, she smiled. "Hi, I'm new in town. I'm looking for a place to stay and the Sherriff pointed me here."

Granny stared at her in shock for a moment before nodding, "R-right, we have a very nice room available. Follow me."

Avelina followed her out of the diner and into the house attached. They quickly settled payment and she was led upstairs to her room. Dropping her bags on the floor, she pushed the shutters open on the windows and leaned out, breathing in the fresh air.

The sky was darkening, but there was still time for a jog to explore the town. She loved being out at dusk, in the time when the sky turned a deep purplish bruised color.

Changing quickly, she slipped her mace into her secret pocket at her waist and her knife at her ankle holster. Hanging her room key around her neck on her headphone cord, she set out, walking quickly, giving her body time to adjust, working out the aches from the accident.

She walked down side streets, past houses, across from the clocktower, and then began to investigate the border of the town. As she jogged slowly, she kept her eyes open for wild animals and other people.

Pushing further into the woods, she slowed, spotting lights. As she turned the corner, she paused, amazed. A huge mansion was nestled in the woods, entirely by itself. It looked….lonely.

 ** _Crack! Snap!_**

Avelina's head turned at the sharp sounds of branches being broken and something large approaching. She crouched and drew her knife, slinking away quietly. When she was a safe distance away she tucked it into the ankle holster again and jogged back to Granny's, feeling as though someone was watching her the whole time.

Showering quickly, she pulled on a tanktop and underwear, sinking down onto the comfortable bed with her casefile, obsessively studying it.

Eventually her eyes grew weary and she sank back against the pillows, tossing the file aside, rolling over to shut the lights off before falling asleep.

* * *

Jefferson watched the curious new arrival to their sleepy little hamlet as she ran in the twilight, all fiery hair and leanly muscled limbs. When she caught site of his home she paused, intrigued. Something possessed him to step towards her, as though he could just walk out of the forest in a non-creepy way and start talking to her.

When she heard him, she moved quickly, pulling a knife out, and ran away.

He raised his brows. Here was a woman who was ready for anything.

He made his way back to the house and poured a cup of tea, trying to stay away from the spyglass, playing the piano, working on the hats…until he couldn't stay away.

He pointed the glass at the town and found her at Granny's….laying on her bed, studying a file of some kind, looking frustrated. For hours, she read the file and took notes. Finally she sighed and tossed it aside before rolling over and turning the lights off, effectively ending his show.

Jefferson stepped back, wondering what had brought her here…and who she was.


	5. The Man in the Woods

The next morning Avelina learned a lesson in pain. Her ribs and neck throbbed with pain when she rolled over, leaving her grasping the sheets and gasping in pain. "Shit!" she whispered, her eyes watering.

She moved slowly, wincing with each step she took into the bathroom and then into the shower. She stayed under the shower head until the water began to run cold and her skin was pruning. When she stepped out her aches were lessened and she was able to dress in jeans, a Henley and a vest. Pulling her boots on left her breathless and dizzy with pain, wondering if she had further injured herself by running the day before.

As she walked slowly down the stairs to the diner she sighed deeply, "Sonnavabitch" she muttered. Hobbling into the diner, she waved weakly to Granny, "Morning" she murmured.

Granny eyed her and nodded, "Morning. Take a seat and I'll bring you breakfast."

Avelina sighed and did as she was told happily. A few moments later a steaming cup of coffee was set before her. Avelina took it and sipped gratefully, smiling up at Granny. "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed.

The older woman nodded, "What do you want for breakfast?" she asked. She held a menu and sighed, "The blueberry pancakes are a local favorite, as well as the French toast. What do you feel like?" she asked.

Avelina smiled, "I'll take the blueberry pancakes. Can I have some fresh fruit with them too, please?" she asked.

Granny nodded, "Of course. They'll be out in a few minutes."

Avelina sighed as the older woman walked away, leaving her to check her phone and sip her coffee. She had called the motel last night to check out, and had texted Mike to tell him she had a lead. She had kept her information vague, not wanting to let it slip that she was in a town that didn't exist.

He had wished her luck and asked her to let him know if she needed any backup. Cross had been thrilled to hear that she had found the town, but was insistent that the thief be found and brought back to Boston with due haste.

The only problem with that Avelina thought was his nondescript physical appearance and his seemingly magical ability to disappear into thin air. Scrolling through her email, she saw she had messages from the man who had put her through college and had helped raise her, Julian McCombs.

 _Avelina,_

 _Cross tells me you're traveling for this robbery case…that you're in some town that can't be found on maps? I've looked into it with some contacts at the feds and it definitely doesn't exist. I don't know what that means, but please be careful. The feds are watching this case because of the MO of the thief, and if you don't catch him, they're coming after you both. You're smarter than I ever was, but here's an old man's piece of advice; follow the money._

 _Love you kid._

 _Combs_

Avelina smiled, her old man was always a step ahead of her. Shutting the screen off on her phone she stared out the diner window and sighed, _follow the money,_ Combs had said. But how?

She was startled out of her reverie a few minutes later when Granny appeared with her pancakes and fruit. Avelina smiled and thanked her, digging in eagerly. She watched the patrons eating, drinking their coffees and teas, chatting quietly, coming and going. Not once did someone come to speak with her, but she did see lots of side long glances thrown her way and quiet whispers she was sure were about her.

When she had finished eating Granny came over with the bill, which Avelina generously tipped on. "That was delicious, thank you!" she said, handing the money over with a bright smile. The older woman gave her a tight lipped smile and walked away without saying anything, leaving Avelina rebuffed.

She quickly stood and went to the counter, following the older woman. "Um, Granny?" she murmured. The older woman looked up and nodded, "Yes?"

Avelina smiled, "I was wondering, have you noticed anyone else new in town other than me in the last few days? I'm just asking because I'm a detective from Boston, and I believe my suspect fled here."

Granny stared at her for a long moment and then shook her head, "I don't recall seeing anyone. Do you have a picture?" she asked.

Avelina nodded and dug through her bag, handing over the picture of Yard. Granny carefully put her glasses on before staring at the picture. After a long moment she shook her head, "No…can't say I've seen him."

Avelina sighed, "Damn. Okay. Would you mind if I made a copy or two and hung some here in the diner and outside? I want patrons to see and let me know if they've seen him."

Granny eyed her for a moment and then nodded, "That's fine."

Avelina sighed in relief, "Thank you. I'll be back later, I'm going to canvas the town, talk to people."

Granny nodded, "Good luck."

Avelina nodded and smiled before turning to face the people in the diner. She slowly went around the room, introducing herself, showing the picture, asking if anyone had seen the man.

No one had.

Refusing to let her frustration stop her, Avelina began her canvas of the town, starting with the shops across the street. No one there had seen the man. Walking out of the stores she sighed, _how am I ever going to find this guy?_

Looking up at the next sign, she smiled. "Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer" _Now there's a man who will know the business of the town-_ she thought. Pushing the door open, she inhaled the scent of polished wood and tea.

Looking around she saw a myriad of antiques- swords, jewelry, dolls, a glass baby mobile with handcrafted unicorns…and so much more she didn't know where to look.

"What can I help you with dear?" a soft voice asked, making her look up. Avelina studied the thin man before her, a sense of déjà vu hitting her.

Furrowing her brow, she shook her head, "Ahh sorry, have we met before?" she asked.

The man smiled softly, "I think not. I'd remember a face like yours."

Avelina smiled patiently, "Right. Well, I'm Detective McNair from Boston. I'm looking for this man, Thomas Yard. I believe he's fled here. Have you seen him?" she asked as she pushed the picture across the glass.

The man smiled, "Well Detective, it's very nice to meet you. Let me take a look." He stared at the picture for a brief moment and then shook his head, "No, I haven't seen him." He smiled up at her, "I'm very sorry."

Avelina's instincts screamed at her…he was lying. "Are you sure? You only looked for a second." She smiled sharply, "Why don't you look again" she offered.

The man smiled, "Of course." He stared down at the photo for much longer this time and tilted his head, "You know, I may have seen this man. I apologize. I believe I saw him talking with our mayor."

Avelina's brows shot up, "Your _mayor._ Really? And what would their name be?" she asked, pulling out her notepad.

He smiled benignly, "Regina Mills."

Avelina wrote it down quickly, "Right, and you're Mr. Gold I can presume?" she asked sharply.

He nodded, "Correct."

"Got a first name for me?" she asked.

He simply smiled, "You'll find Mayor Mills at her office. Shouldn't be too hard to find. Biggest building in town."

Avelina narrowed her eyes at him, he was far too eager to point to the mayor and not give her a first name. But this was her first solid lead on the whereabouts of Yard in days. "Fine. Thank you Mr. Gold. I'll be back to talk to you."

He nodded and waved to her as she stalked away, the doorbell chiming cheerily behind her.

* * *

Avelina walked to the Mayor's office, needing the time to calm down and think about what she was going to say. This needed to be handled properly, or like Comb's had said, the Feds would be coming in after her and shit would get ugly.

As she walked up the walkway to the Mayor's office she whistled softly, it was the epitome of grandeur. Sighing, she shook her head and walked down to the woman's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" called a cultured voice.

Avelina pushed the door open and raised a hand in greeting. "Madam Mayor. I'm Detective Avelina McNair. I'm from Boston and I'm here because I'm pursuing a man who I believe has hid here. He's a thief, and he could commit more crimes here."

The mayor raised her well manicured brows, "My, my. That is a problem. Well, do you have a photo of this criminal?" she asked.

Avelina nodded and stepped closer, handing her the photo. She had decided to see what the woman had to say before confronting her with what the pawnbroker had said.

Regina stared at the photo of the man and sighed, "I don't believe I've seen him, I'm sorry." She held the photo out for the detective and felt a flash of annoyance when she didn't take it.

Avelina pointed to the photo, "That's interesting because Mr. Gold, the pawnbroker told me that he saw you talking to this man. Can you explain that?" she asked calmly.

Regina felt a ripple of rage go through her. How _dare_ Gold do this to her! And why now? Things were already precarious with the curse, the last thing she needed was a nosy detective making her life harder. Gold had said the woman would distract Emma, not make her life more difficult!

Regina set the photo down and smiled unpleasantly, "Well, I'm sure given how bland this man looks that Gold thought whomever I was talking to was him. A simple mistake."

Avelina raised a brow, "So you're denying it?" she asked.

Regina frowned, "Yes detective, I'm denying it. Will that be all?" she asked rudely, shoving the picture toward her.

Avelina took the picture and tucked it into her bag, giving the appearance of thinking, knowing the measure of this woman, knowing it would infuriate her. Hearing her huffy sigh, she knew it was working.

When she looked back to the mayor she smiled pleasantly, "That will be all for now. Thank you for your time."

Regina pursed her lips tightly, "Of course."

Avelina nodded and walked away, certain now that both Gold and the Mayor were lying to her. Why? She had no clue.

* * *

Hours later Avelina had finished with the entire town and was heading to the outskirts where she had remembered the large mansion from the previous evening. Her body ached and she had a terrible headache.

She had finally given in and decided to drive; her lunch break at Granny's seeming like another day. When she pulled up in front of the mansion the sun was beginning to set, setting the sky on fire.

Walking up to the front door she sighed, the lights were out in the front of the house, it seemed as though no one was home. "Of course no one is home, that would just be the icing on this shit day" she muttered.

Ringing the doorbell she waited a few moments and then peered in the glass of the door, looking for signs of life. Sighing, she rested her head against the door and rang it again.

"Come onnnnnn" she sighed. Raising her hand she knocked for a moment and then listened. Hearing nothing, she shook her head, "Of course not. The thief is probably holed up in there with the homeowner, threatening his life, and I'll just walk away" she muttered.

Tugging one of the copies of the picture she had made out of her bag she took a sharpie and wrote across the back—HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MAN? IF SO PLEASE CALL DETECTIVE MCNAIR- 717-436-5123

Taking her roll of tape out of her bag she flipped her pocket knife open and stuck the photo to the front door.

"There." She stepped back and stared at the house. It really was gorgeous. Sighing, she turned and jumped, her heart leaping at the sight of the man leaning casually against her car.

He pointed to the photo, "Do you always go around putting things on people's front doors and talking to yourself?" he asked.

Avelina stared at him and then shook her head, "I'm a Detective, I'm looking for a suspect. Do you live here?" she asked cautiously. Her hand still clutched her pocket knife and her fingers carefully edged it back open, keeping it by her leg where he couldn't see the movement as well.

The man nodded, "I do. I was out for a walk when I heard you talking and knocking on my door. I thought I would see who was out here. No one from town usually comes out here."

Avelina looked around and then back to him, "Why not? It's beautiful out here, so quiet and the forest is lovely."

The man tilted his head and studied her for a moment before shrugging, "People don't feel safe in the woods. Too many stories."

Avelina felt a whisper run across her skin, "What do you mean…stories?"

His smile was ghostly, "Just fairytales you know? _Don't go into the woods-the wicked witch lives there!"_ his voice was low and wicked.

Avelina smiled faintly and nodded, "Right. Well, they don't scare me."

He nodded and they stared at each other for a long moment until he stepped away from her car, "Where are my manners. Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" he asked.

Avelina hesitated and then nodded, "Thank you, I could use a cup of something hot" she murmured.

The man smiled faintly and walked slowly up the steps, "You look a bit worn out." He paused and looked at her, looking puzzled for a moment, "I'm sorry, that was rude, wasn't it?" he asked.

Avelina smiled at him, "Not if it's the truth. Besides, I think holding a knife on your host is really rude" she said, opening her hand and showing him the knife.

He raised his brows and smiled, "Well, it's never a party until someone has a weapon I suppose."

Avelina laughed, "Well then it's a party. Oh!" she exclaimed-the porch lights had come on suddenly, unexpectedly.

The man pulled a house key out and shrugged, "Sorry, they're on a timer."

Avelina shook her head, laughing softly, "No, its fine, I was just startled." She followed him inside and marveled again at the size of the house.

The man shut the door behind her and paused, bowing slightly, surprising her. "Welcome to my home. I'm Jefferson."

Avelina smiled at his odd behavior, "Jefferson, it's wonderful to meet you." She finally noticed under the lights his odd clothing-not only was he wearing a vest over his shirt, he had a full scarf and a long trench style velvet coat on.

 _Well, I've gotten a few remarks on my style, so who am I to judge? -_ she thought.

Jefferson led her to his living room, pointing to the couch, "Please sit, I'll be back with tea." Avelina nodded and when he had left the room, she promptly stood and began to investigate the books on his shelves.

She had pulled one off and was reading it, lost in the story, when Jefferson returned. He paused in the doorway, watching her.

Her long red hair was pinned into a waterfall style, leaving her long neck exposed, her intriguing tattoos catching his eye. She read intently, a small smile on her lips, a furrow between her brows.

Jefferson found himself wanting to play the piano while she read; just so he could watch her, to have something to do that would provide an excuse to be in the same vicinity without being too close.

Clearing his throat, he walked into the room and set the tray down on the small table. Avelina turned and blushed, "I'm sorry, I was being nosy, you just have so many books."

Jefferson shook his head as he sat, pouring himself a cup of tea. "It's not a problem, if you would like to borrow it, you're most welcome to." Frankly if he could give her a reason to come back, he would. It was stupid, and he knew it wouldn't end well, but he found the fact that she was an outsider interesting…distracting.

Avelina smiled warmly at him, "I appreciate that, thank you." She set the book on the table as she sat down on the couch beside Jefferson, accepting the mug of tea that he had poured for her. She carefully measured out honey and stirred it into the mug, inhaling the soft scent of bergamot.

"Earl Grey?" she asked softly, smiling when he nodded. She sipped carefully, sighing as the hot liquid seemed to infuse her with new life. Her eyes slid shut and she savored the moment, letting the stress of the day slide away.

Jefferson stared at her, wondering what she was thinking. He remembered social convention from the Enchanted Forest, and how to interact with women in this world had been forced into his head courtesy of the Evil Queen, but he had been a recluse for so long that he found himself awkward and hesitant.

When Avelina opened her eyes a moment later she found Jefferson staring at her intensely, a look of fascinated curiosity on his face. Her lips quirked into a smile and she sipped on her tea before asking, "So, Jefferson, tell me, what do you do?"

He blushed softly and shook his head, "I don't really _do_ anything. I have wealth that allows me to be here, in this house, doing as I please."

Avelina stared at him; he didn't sound particularly pleased with that fate. If anything he sounded angry; his expression was certainly twisted into something unpleasant as he spoke.

She looked around the room and pointed to the piano, "Do you play?" she asked softly, hoping for a safer topic.

Jefferson sighed and nodded, "Not well, but yes." He sipped his tea for a moment and gave her a long, measured look before setting his tea down and standing, walking with long smooth strides over to the piano.

He sat and stared at the piano keys, closing his eyes for a moment. After a breath he rested his long graceful fingers on the keys and began to play, filling the room with soft, haunting music.

Avelina stared in wonder at Jefferson; _if this is NOT playing well, what the hell does someone who CAN sound like?_ she wondered. The music was haunting, reminding her of rainy days and the ache she felt in her chest just after her grandmother had died. As the music built, her emotions grew until she had to look away, her eyes brimming with tears.

The music slowed, growing more peaceful, and Avelina wiped under her eyes carefully, sniffling softly. When she looked back at Jefferson, she found him staring at the piano keys, his expression forlorn, distraught.

Something about it was so similar to how she had felt during his playing that it sent her to her feet and across the room to his side. She hesitated a moment and then rested her hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

Jefferson looked up, surprised to find Avelina by his side. He had been lost in the music, longingly thinking of his lost daughter. _My Grace_ he thought with a pang.

Avelina's hand rested gently on his shoulder, a warm reminder of her presence in his home. He shook his head; "I'm…." he trailed off, staring into her beautiful blue eyes. He stood abruptly, forcing Avelina to step back and remove her hand, leaving him feeling less connected to her.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry if the song upset you. I should walk you out" he offered, being intentionally short with her.

Avelina stared at Jefferson's retreating back and shook her head, confused. _Men._ She would never understand the species. Gathering her jacket, she tugged it on and followed him to the front door.

As she stepped outside she turned and stuck her hand out, waiting for him to take it. Jefferson reluctantly accepted it, shaking it quickly before letting it go. Avelina smiled politely, "Thank you Jefferson, for the tea and the wonderful music. Have a nice night."

She turned and walked back to her car, confused, annoyed and tired. As she pulled away, she looked in the rearview mirror and saw the lights flicker off in the house. "What a strange man" she murmured.

* * *

Jefferson watched Avelina arrive back to her room at Granny's and settle in for the evening. He tried not to watch when she changed, he still wanted to be the respectful man that was Grace's father….but he found himself looking through the spyglass for glimpses of her long silky limbs as she put on just a tank top to sleep in.

He cursed himself and sank down into his chair with a tumbler of bourbon, sipping it slowly, hating the madness that consumed his life. Everything was done obsessively.

He had seen Avelina's face when he had been playing; so filled with sorrow that she had turned away to hide her tears. Was it possible she knew the kind of pain he knew?

Could she help him find his daughter? She was a detective after all. He quickly dismissed it…that would mean telling her of the curse, and she would never believe him.

It would be madness.

* * *

 _ **AN: Well...our lovelies have finally met! where they go from here...only I know! mwahahaha! But really, I hope you enjoy the chapter. To clear things up with Jefferson's daughter-in this fic, she's not living with a family like she is on the show, she's missing. So, who know's what's happened to her? Perhaps Regina? Mr. Gold? We shall see! Please review! I love to hear your thoughts-it makes writing so much more fun! Thank you all for reading!**_


	6. The Really Bad Idea

_**AN: Hey all! Sorry it's been awhile, been busy! I hope you all are enjoying the story, I haven't gotten many reviews, and I would love to hear whatcha think! Thanks to all of you for reading/following/liking. Much love!**_

* * *

The next morning Avelina rose early and went down to Granny's diner for breakfast. As she sat sipping her coffee, she perused the local paper, smirking softly at the gossip. A commotion at the door broke her concentration and made her look up to see a petite dark haired woman rushing into the diner.

The woman hurriedly shrugged her coat off and flung it on the chair before sitting down and pulling a book out, nodding at Granny when she set a cup of coffee in front of her. Avelina watched as the woman took a hasty gulp of coffee and proceeded to stare at the clock, her fingers anxiously tapping on the table.

When the fingers of the clock struck 8:15am the woman lifted her book and held it up to her face, pretending to read, just as the front door opened. Avelina looked and saw a tall handsome man sweep in, smiling at the patrons inside.

The woman watched him furtively from behind her book, a look of longing plain on her face. When the man turned with his to go cup of coffee and smiled at her, the woman blushed and lowered her eyes.

He stepped closer, "Morning Mary-Margaret. Uh, good book?" he asked awkwardly.

Mary-Margaret nodded her gaze flickering from him to the tabletop, "It's okay. How are you David?" she asked, her voice wistful.

David smiled sadly, "Fine…I…" he looked around and saw the patrons eavesdropping and shrugged uncomfortably before smiling, "I gotta go. See you around."

Mary-Margaret nodded and watched him go, her face pained.

From across the diner Avelina winced inwardly, that had been painful to watch, let alone be a part of.

Granny bustled out of the kitchen a moment later, dropping a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her. Avelina thanked her and then touched her wrist, pausing the older woman in her retreat. "Can you tell me if the town has an animal shelter?" she asked.

Granny nodded, "The man who was just in here works there. David Nolan. It's on the other side of town."

Avelina nodded and thanked her, quickly digging into her breakfast, watching the woman that David had been speaking with. The looks that the other patrons were giving her were a mix of pity, curiosity, and disgust.

When she had finished her food she stood and went over to the other woman's table. When Mary-Margaret looked up at her, her eyes wide, Avelina smiled, "Hi, my name is Avelina McNair, I'm a detective from Boston and I'm hoping you can help me by looking at a picture."

Mary-Margaret nodded and stammered, "Of-of course!"

Avelina handed her a photo of Yard, "Does he look familiar?" she asked, watching as the other woman studied it.

Mary-Margaret frowned, and then shook her head, "I don't think so. I'm sorry." She sighed and gave Avelina an apologetic look.

Avelina smiled, "Seems to be the story around here. I followed him here, and yet he's disappeared. I might have to do a house to house search soon."

Mary-Margaret's eyes grew wider, "You think so? Is he really dangerous?" she asked.

Avelina shrugged and leaned back, "He's a criminal, and he's worked very hard to elude the police. It's only a matter of time." She studied Mary-Margaret for a moment before asking, "Can you tell me about the man you were speaking with?"

Mary-Margaret's face somehow managed to flush and drain of color, leaving her mottled and looking ill. She swallowed and nodded, "That's David Nolan, he works at the animal shelter."

Avelina sighed, "So I gathered from Granny. It seemed like you know each other well." She raised a brow at the other woman and waited, letting the silence be the innuendo that would work beneath her skin and get her talking.

After a few long moments Mary-Margaret sighed and closed her eyes, "We had an affair" she whispered.

Avelina's brows shot up. Looking the woman over, one would hardly picture her as the type to seduce a married man-Avelina had seen his ring and none on Mary-Margaret's finger-but hey, crazier things had happened.

Mary-Margaret's eyes opened and she cringed at Avelina's look, "We never meant for anyone to be hurt…and now his wife is missing."

Avelina frowned, "Missing?" she asked, leaning forward, her cop's instincts taking over.

Mary-Margaret nodded, "It's so odd…" she looked around the diner and then up to the clock, wincing, "I have to go! I'm going to be late for class. I'll find you later to tell you about it."

Avelina nodded and watched as the other woman ran from the diner. _A missing woman just as my thief comes to town? That's a pretty odd coincidence._ She didn't like coincidence, and she definitely didn't like that neither the mayor nor the sheriff had chosen to share that information.

Sighing deeply she stood and gathered her jacket before heading out to talk once again with the mayor.

* * *

Avelina knocked on the Mayor's office door, waiting impatiently for the woman to invite her in. When Regina didn't call out, Avelina knocked again, louder this time. After a moment she sighed and tried the door handle, surprised to find it unlocked.

Pushing the door closed behind her, Avelina went in and called out softly, "Madam Mayor? Regina?" Looking around the ornate room, she sighed and shook her head, there was no sign the woman was here-she should go.

A file on the desk caught her attention, it was marked with the sheriff's name and had pictures sticking out of it…Walking around the desk Avelina flipped the file open and pulled a pen out of her notebook, gently shifting the pictures around, raising a brow.

It appeared the Mayor was spying on the sheriff and her son. Avelina shifted the pictures back into place and closed the file, peering at the other items on the desk, nothing catching her attention the way the file did.

The sound of heels in the hallway caught her attention and sent her moving quickly from behind the desk to stand on the other side, pretending to write a note in her notepad.

When the door opened behind her and Regina's haughty voice called out, "What are you doing in my office?" Avelina turned and smiled, holding up her notepad, "Just leaving a note, your office door was open. You might want to make sure its secure in the future, you wouldn't want my thief in here."

Regina narrowed her eyes at Avelina, her gaze flickering momentarily to the file on her desk before returning to the detective, a smile curving on her lips. "Of course. You're right, I should be more careful. Now, is there something I can do for you detective?" she asked.

Avelina nodded, "I've heard there's a woman missing in town. David Nolan's wife?" she offered.

Regina sighed and frowned sadly, "Yes, it's horrible, we've searched the woods and the mines, but there's no sign of her."

Avelina studied the woman and felt a small shiver run over her skin. There was no real emotion in her eyes when she spoke about being sad, and her voice sounded more bored than worried.

Nodding, she gestured with her notepad as she wrote, "Well I'm just wondering why you didn't say anything. This woman disappeared around the time my suspect showed up in your town, and you don't think it's significant?" she said, her tone making it obvious she thought Regina was hiding something.

Regina's gaze sharpened and she pursed her lips, "Well detective, our own sheriff is leading the investigation, if you have questions about competency, I suggest you look to her."

Avelina flipped her notebook shut and smiled, "I'll certainly speak with Sheriff Swan. But it's your town Madam Mayor. I would expect you to bring the issue to an outside police official's attention especially when there's a dangerous fugitive on the run. Thank you for your time."

She turned and walked away, not giving Regina time to respond, simply letting her stew in her anger.

As Avelina walked to the Sheriff's station she contemplated her situation. She had been in Storybrooke for nearly two days, and was no closer to finding Yard. If she didn't produce results soon, she was going to get her ass in hot water at the least, fired at the worst.

Sighing, she shoved the door to the sheriff's station open and waved to Emma, walking in to her office. Emma gave her a friendly smile, "How's it going?" she asked.

Avelina sighed and shook her head, "Not good. How many hidey holes are there in this town?" she asked.

Emma frowned and sighed, "Too many. We could put together a search team if you're looking to hunt this guy down, but frankly, there's the woods for him to hide in too."

Avelina sighed and ran a hand over her face, "I thought so." Nodding thoughtfully she closed her eyes for a moment and then sighed, "Okay, lets narrow it down. He's working with someone, someone who is going to sell his stolen goods, or who wanted a specific item since he didn't take the bulk of the goods from the apartment in Boston."

Emma leaned forward, her eyes gleaming with interest, "Have you talked with Gold yet?" she asked.

Avelina's eyes opened and she gave Emma a wry look, "Please, of course." She studied the other woman for a moment and then nodded, "But it would make sense for the thief to work with a pawnbroker. He is _especially_ slippery."

Smiling, Emma nodded, "As far as places to hide out…The library is abandoned, the woods, the mines, the docks, there is an abandoned house on the edge of town, and you never know what people are hiding in their houses."

Avelina sighed, "So, now to get warrants for all of those… _shit."_ She shook her head and pulled her phone out, calling Cross, explaining that she would be getting warrants from the local judge to search homes, properties and whatever else she needed to in order to find Yard.

Cross told her to do what was necessary and avoid stepping on local toes. She passed along a message from the crime techs to check her email; they had inventoried the stash from Yard's home and had figured out what was there versus what had been in the vaults.

There were three items missing.

Avelina quickly hung up and opened her email, smiling at the note from Antonio.

 _Ave,_

 _I just want you to know this took A LOT of work for us to figure out, so you owe the team beer AND pizza. Your guy only took three items:_

 _1._ _Traditional katana sword-appraised to be Northern Wei Dynasty era_

 _2._ _Baby blanket-the name Lily is sewn into the blanket_

 _3._ _Glass bottle containing: brass charm with rope knotted through it_

 _All in all, very odd items to steal. Only one has true value to sell, the others seem to be of sentimental or personal value. Good luck and let me know you're ok._

 _Antonio_

Avelina sighed and shook her head, showing Emma the list of items, "You have any idea why someone would want these?" she asked.

Emma frowned, "Not a clue….but we can get to work on convincing the judge to let us look in Gold's." Avelina nodded and stood, tucking her phone away.

As she turned to go, she paused and looked back, "Emma? Why didn't you mention that David Nolan's wife is missing?" she asked.

Emma stared at her for a long moment and then sighed, her face falling. "Because…I'm new to this. I apologize. Do you want to read the case file?" she offered.

Avelina nodded and took the file that Emma offered her, "Thanks." She smiled at the younger woman, "It's okay by the way. Everybody feels like they've messed everything up when you're just getting started."

Emma nodded and swallowed, giving her a weak smile. Avelina smiled and waved goodbye, walking out to her car, wanting to head out to the spot where Kathryn Nolan had crashed her car before disappearing.

A few minutes later she parked her car beside the road and locked it, zipping her coat against the cool breeze. After having studied the notes in the file and the pictures, she could see that the car had crashed, and Kathryn had simply disappeared.

Unlocking her trunk she quickly took her small backpack out and slipped a flashlight, bottle of water and bag of trail mix, along with the files and maps into it. Slamming the lid shut, she locked the car and headed into the woods, away from the crash site.

It hadn't escaped her that the location that Kathryn had crashed was less than 500 feet away from where her own accident had happened. There was something odd about this town. It seemed more and more like people that tried to come here or leave…got hurt.

Avelina stepped lightly on rocks and fallen logs, keeping her eyes open for signs of human trails, but didn't see anything. She had taken advanced courses offered by the FBI in tracking, and her previous boyfriend had been a Marine-their weekends had consisted of camping trips into the mountains.

As the day wore down, Avelina began to hear the sound of rushing water. She stopped and listened, closing her eyes for a moment, enjoying the scent of the wild woods around her.

A branch snapped and something large moved close by.

Avelina's eyes popped open and her hand went to her gun, her gaze narrowing as she looked around warily, her pulse speeding up. _There! Between the large oaks!_ Her gaze caught on the sun reflecting off shiny fabric, and a moment later, Jefferson stepped around one of the trees, his hands raised, a smirk on his face.

"Don't shoot Detective" he called over.

Avelina sighed and relaxed her posture, her hand moving away from her gun. "Don't worry, you're safe" she called back.

Cocking her head, she appraised him; dressed in dark jeans, dark boots, a forest green long sleeved shirt, patterned waistcoat, scarf and his long velvet coat he looked out of place in the forest and yet somehow totally at home.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, walking over to where he was standing. She realized with a start that she had to look up to him even though they were on level ground, and until that moment she hadn't realized how intensely blue his eyes were.

Jefferson smiled softly at her, "I told you, I like the woods, I like to walk."

Avelina nodded, clearing her throat, "Right, right." She flushed under his gaze and looked away, towards where she had heard the water rushing. Through a break in the trees she could see a river…maybe Kathryn had fallen in?

"What are you doing out here Avelina?" Jefferson asked softly.

She turned her gaze back to him and studied him; he didn't seem to be unduly interested in her case, he seemed like an odd, sad, lonely man who liked to walk in the woods. Realizing that she was once again staring into his eyes, Avelina turned and began to walk slowly towards the river, "I'm looking into the missing woman, Kathryn Nolan. I'm wondering if her disappearance is linked to my thief's appearance in your town."

Jefferson walked a few steps behind Avelina, watching her long lean legs as they ate up the ground. "It's possible I suppose" he murmured. She looked at him over her shoulder, questioningly.

"You don't think so?" she asked.

Jefferson privately thought it was all down to Regina or Rumplestiltskin, but how could he explain that to a woman whose job it was to deal in facts, things that could be proven by evidence?

Shaking his head, "I just think there's probably more to the story" he muttered. He followed her down to the river and watched as she stood on a large stone, peering around. The breeze had picked up, teasing long strands of her red hair from out of its braid to blow around her face.

Her piercing eyes scanned everything, studying the landscape, the river, running over him, and then staring thoughtfully outwards. Jefferson watched as her mind worked, her long, strong looking fingers toying thoughtlessly with the zipper on her jacket.

After a few minutes of silence she stepped down and went to the water's edge and studied it before turning to him, "How fast does the current run, do you know?" she asked, pointing to the water.

Jefferson shrugged, shaking his head _no._ He didn't go in the water, he had no idea.

Avelina sighed and walked back up the shore past him to grab a large tree branch, tossing it in the water a moment later. She watched as the branch sank partially, bobbed, and then started to flow slowly down the river.

Looking back to Jefferson she nodded, "So, the body of a woman roughly my size would move a lot slower." Looking back at the river she murmured thoughtfully, "I wonder if they've dragged the river."

Jefferson shook his head, "No, I haven't seen anyone out here."

Avelina turned and walked back up beside him, tossing her backpack down on the ground at his feet before her jacket joined it. When her sweater was next, leaving her in just a tank top, Jefferson narrowed his eyes, "What are you doing?" he asked, a suspicion growing inside him.

Avelina quickly pulled her boots off and then walked back to the water's edge. "I want to see how fast the current is. I also want to see if I can see anything."

Jefferson shook his head rapidly, "No. No. No. This is a bad idea."

Avelina held up a hand to stop him, "It'll be fine. I was on the swim team in high school and college, and I'm scuba certified. I can hold my breath for a very long time. Trust me when I say I'm a strong swimmer."

Jefferson stood at the water's edge next to her and shook his head, "This is a bad idea."

Avelina grinned, "I usually have a lot of them. My cell is in my backpack. If you think I'm dying, call Emma." With that, she turned and walked into the river, wincing as the cold water bit through her socks and pants.

 _Thank god it's May and not September. I'll still regret this. Fuck me._

As the water moved up to her thighs she cursed loudly and shuddered. The current began to push a little faster….

When the water reached her waist the current pushed her forward a few feet and she was clenching her teeth against the cold…

Taking a deep breath, she plunged under the water and opened her eyes, searching the murky depths for any sign of Kathryn. As she pushed to the bottom, she saw nothing and let the current carry her forward, keeping her eyes roving for evidence.

As her air ran out she pushed herself to the surface and gasped her body shivering and her lungs aching. Looking around she realized she had drifted almost 50 feet from where Jefferson was. She waved and shouted, "I'm ok! I'm going under again!"

Jefferson shook his head, "No! Don't!" He looked worried and stepped towards her, but Avelina had already taken another breath and dove under. Sighing, he clenched her cell phone in his hand and watched the surface of the water impatiently.

He had never known someone so reckless, so willing to put themselves in harm's way to help others. _You should ask her to help you find Grace_ …his small internal voice whispered.

If she was this willing to help find Kathryn, he was almost able to hope she would want to help him find his daughter.

The sound of Avelina's gasp for air broke his train of thought and his gaze flew back to the water, searching for her. When he saw her, nearly 150 feet away now and further out in the water, he dropped her phone and began to walk quickly down the banks of the river.

Avelina had surfaced, gasping for air. Her whole body felt like a block of ice, but she forced her arms and legs to move, propelling her towards the shore….she hoped.

It hurt so badly…maybe she could just rest…her eyes closed for a moment and her head slipped beneath the water….

Jefferson saw Avelina slip beneath the water and was running towards her without thinking. The water splashed around him as he swam desperately towards where he had seen her. He dove and saw her fiery hair as she sank slowly.

Reaching out, he grabbed her hand and yanked her towards him and the surface. Pulling her close, he slapped her face, "Come on! Breathe!" he shouted. Fear, as icy as the water surrounding them, poured through his veins as he towed her to shore.

Dragging her onto the stony beach, Jefferson began pumping on her heart and blowing air into her lungs, using the knowledge that the curse had given him. "Come on!" he whispered desperately.

As he leaned his head down to breath air into her lungs once more, Avelina's body lurched and she curled onto her side, expelling the water from her body. Jefferson rocked back on his heels, sighing in relief.

Avelina groaned as her body expelled the water from her lungs and stomach, her body shuddering as it warmed. When she had stilled slightly, Jefferson touched her shoulder, "We should get you someplace warm."

Avelina nodded and tried to rise, stumbling when her head spun. Jefferson caught her arm and wrapped his around her waist, guiding her over to her pile of belongings. He pointed to her wet clothes, "You shouldn't keep those on. Put your sweater on over the tank top for now though. I'll carry your backpack."

Avelina nodded, too tired to argue, and tugged her sweater and boots on. When she had dressed, Jefferson put his hand on her elbow and guided her through the woods to her car, pushing her into the passenger seat.

Taking the keys from her he drove quickly to his home. When he saw Avelina's eyes drifting shut, he shook her arm, "You can't sleep yet, you need to warm up" he murmured.

Avelina shivered, her whole body felt numb. Nodding slowly, she let Jefferson guide her into his house and up the grand stairs. He pushed a door open to reveal a large bedroom, smelling faintly of the woods, leather, and books.

Jefferson tugged Avelina into his bathroom and went to his closet, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt. He set them on the counter and pointed, "You need to change into these so you're dry."

Avelina nodded and began to undress, pulling her sweater off, tossing it on the floor.

Jefferson turned away, pulling the bathroom door shut, all at once glad for his icily cold jeans. The sight of Avelina's tank top soaked and pressed against her thin lacy bra, her nipples erect against her shirt had reminded him very clearly of the fact that he had been without companionship in a very, _very¸_ long time.

As he stripped his soaked, freezing clothing off, he touched the scar around his neck and wondered if he could leave it bare. What would she say if he did?

Pulling on a dry pair of jeans and a sweater, he decided to find not to find out quite yet. Wrapping a scarf around his neck, he ran a hand through his hair and turned, hearing the bathroom door opening.

Avelina emerged, her long hair pulled back in a messy bun atop her head, and his sweatpants rolled at her waist, her bare feet sticking out. Somehow, it was the sight of her like this, dressed in his clothes that undid him the most.

Jefferson stared at her, her pale face devoid of makeup, her tattoos on her arms, and her painted toenails, and he wanted to sweep her into bed, pull the covers around her and make sure she was safe.

He wanted to ask her to help him find Grace; he wanted to see her in action in Boston, to see her take on Regina and Gold, to see her laugh and smile, and a million other things.

Taking a half step forward he held out a hand, "Are you ok?" he asked softly.

Avelina nodded, her eyes never leaving his. "Do you think I could get some tea?" she asked quietly.

Jefferson nodded, "Of course, why don't you come to the study downstairs, I'll lay a fire and get some tea." Avelina nodded and stepped past him, her feet a whisper on the carpet. Jefferson followed her and went to the kitchen to set the kettle to boil.

He quickly went to the study and set to lighting the fire. A few minutes later the fire grew larger, filling the room nicely. Avelina moved from where she had been perusing his books, a blanket around her shoulders to stand by the fire.

Jefferson stood near her, holding his own cold hands out, sighing in relief. He heard Avelina sigh heavily and looked over at her. She looked up at him and smiled wryly, "So maybe that was a really bad idea."

He smirked and shook his head, "You are crazy, you know that?" he told her.

Avelina shrugged, "I do what needs to be done." She reached to her waistband and pulled something from the folds, showing it to him. It was a silver necklace, a swirling K. Avelina sighed, "This was in a picture of Kathryn. I'm pretty sure it was hers."

Jefferson raised a brow, "So you think she went into the river?" he asked.

"It's possible. Or someone threw it in and it got caught on the branch I found it on. There's no way to know." Avelina sighed and set the necklace on the fireplace mantle.

The kettle screamed and Jefferson quickly moved to pour the tea. When he walked back into the study, he faltered, not seeing Avelina.

Setting the tea tray down on the table, he quickly looked around the rooms downstairs and then listened, hearing movement upstairs. His heart seized. Turning, he ran up the stairs and came to a halt when he saw the second door on the right open.

Standing frozen in place, his mind raced. _Well, now she knows. Now you don't have to tell her. You just have to explain. Explain. Explain. Explain._

His feet began to move, carrying him slowly down the hall and into the doorway of the second room on the right. He watched Avelina look up from the small bed where she held a stuffed rabbit, her expression curious.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a long moment before speaking. "I have a daughter. Her name is Grace." He opened his eyes and found Avelina looking around the room, most likely noting its unused state.

"She's missing. I don't know where she is, I think someone in town has her." He spoke the fateful truth and watched as Avelina's gaze whipped back to his, her gaze narrowing on him.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice suspicious.

Jefferson nodded, his voice breaking, "I'm positive. We-we moved, and during the move while I was distracted she disappeared. I've tried investigating, but I've found nothing."

Avelina stared at him for a long moment, studying his face. As opposed to Regina, Jefferson's emotions were pure, raw. His pain and loss were evident. Now she was left wondering why in the hell there were two missing people in this town and there wasn't a manhunt underway and the mayor seemed so calm.

Something was definitely wrong in Storybrooke.

Setting the rabbit aside, she stood and went to Jefferson and looked him in the eye as she took his hand. "I'm going to help you find Grace. There's something going on in this town, and I'm going to figure out what it is."

Jefferson gripped her hand so tightly he was sure he was hurting her. "Thank you, thank you" he murmured, his gaze intense on her. He was going to get his Grace back.

Avelina nodded and smiled up at him, her expression warm. She stared up at him for a moment until she cleared her throat and looked away, stepping back. "How about that tea now?" she suggested.

Jefferson nodded and stepped aside, watching her walk out of the room before pulling the door shut. He followed her downstairs to the study where Avelina poured them both mugs of tea, and they settled onto the couch, both sighing in contentment.

Jefferson reached out and touched Avelina's arm softly where her tattoos were, "What are these from?" he asked.

Avelina smiled softly, "Some are for personal reasons, some are just because I liked them." She set her mug on the table and stood, lifting her shirt and turned her back to Jefferson, showing him the majority of her back where a series of tattoos splayed across her back. An arrow shot through a wind catcher ran down part of her spine, and across her shoulders were wings that were shedding across her lower back. It was beautiful, stark, and sensuous.

"Did it hurt?" he whispered.

Jefferson found himself reaching out to run his fingers over her skin, his eyes leaping up to meet hers when her body shuddered under his touch and a soft inhalation escaped her. Her eyes met his and he leaned away, dropping his hand.

Avelina swallowed, her skin tingling from Jefferson's touch and dropped her shirt, acutely aware that she wasn't wearing anything beneath the shirt or pants. Quickly sitting, she shook her head, "Uh, it's not so bad. You do it in stages."

Jefferson nodded and turned away, leaning down to pour himself more tea.

Avelina watched him, studying the man who was becoming ever more intriguing. Her gaze narrowed on a scar peeking out from his scarf as he leaned over to pour the tea. It was puckered slightly, as only deep wounds were; as Avelina knew all too well.

Running a finger over the scar on her palm, she waited till he had sat back up and then leaned forward, pointing to his neck, "How did that happen?" she asked softly.

Jefferson froze. His eyes locked onto his mug and he took deep, even breaths. He struggled to raise his gaze and look Avelina in the eye. _Should I tell her the truth? No. She's not ready. The other "truth" then._

"It happened in a car accident, or so I'm told. I wrecked, and I woke up with the bandage. According to everyone, I should have died." He unwound the scarf and exposed the scar, watching as Avelina's eyes widened momentarily, her gaze on the scar, then flickering up to his face.

Her hand lifted towards his neck, and then retreated.

He murmured, "It's ok, go ahead." Anyone else, he would have hated to have them look on his scar, let alone touch it. But he knew Avelina didn't have morbid curiosity motivating her.

When her cool fingertips brushed against his skin, he shivered. They moved around his neck, brushing against the soft hair at the nape of his neck, and a low noise of pleasure escaped him.

Avelina looked up and found Jefferson's eyes locked on her, a look of burning pleasure there from her touch. She quickly pulled her hand back and edged away, her heart thrumming.

Taking a large sip of tea, she turned her gaze out the window and was startled to see the sun setting. She stood and set her mug down, waving to the sunset, "I should get going."

Jefferson stared at her for a moment and then frowned, his face closing off. "Your clothes are probably still wet."

Avelina shrugged a shoulder, "If you don't mind, I'll borrow these clothes for tonight and return them."

Jefferson nodded and waved a hand, "Fine."

"Thank you" Avelina murmured, slinking away up the stairs to stuff her belongings into her backpack. She came back downstairs a few minutes later and stood awkwardly in the doorway, "I-uh…thank you for saving me Jefferson" she murmured.

Jefferson nodded and began playing the piano, a complicated, dynamic piece.

Avelina sighed, "I'll stop by tomorrow so we can go over the details on Grace, okay?" she offered.

Jefferson nodded as he continued to play, his head bent over the keys.

"Okay, bye then" Avelina called, walking to the front door. She groaned softly when she walked to her car, _how was she starting to like this guy? Not good! He was asking her to find his missing daughter! Shit!_

Avelina shook her head and drove back to Granny's, running inside quickly before anyone could see or comment on her odd attire. Hanging her clothes up to dry, she kicked off her boots again and crawled into bed, lying back gratefully.

As she inhaled the scent of Jefferson's clothes and smiled, remembering how blue his eyes were and how strong his hands were, yet gentle on her skin.

Sighing, she resolved to be more careful about her feelings; Jefferson had asked for help in finding his daughter. She now had three cases to solve, and getting involved with him when trying to find his daughter would just complicate things unnecessarily.

"Really bad idea" she whispered to herself, rolling over and sighing


	7. The Mad Hatter and the Angry Detective

The repeated ringing of Avelina's phone roused her early the next morning, her eyes scrunched against the dim sunlight creeping in between the blinds. Feeling blindly for where her phone had been on the nightstand the previous evening, she buried her face in the pillows, blocking out the sun.

Her hand knocked against the phone, sending it crashing to the floor.

"Fuuuck" she groaned into the pillow, slapping the table. Rolling over to the side of the bed she leaned down and snatched up the phone, squinting at the screen. _Emma Swan_ —she needed to answer, Emma could have search warrants for the docks and the library, possibly even for Gold's shop.

"Hello?" she murmured her voice hoarse from her time in the river. Closing her eyes, she sank back against the pillows, pulling the covers up, basking in the warmth as Emma spoke.

"Morning Avelina, sorry it's so early, but our warrants just came in. The judge gave us clearance to search the docks and library for Yard, but not Gold's shop."

Avelina's eyes burst open as she made a strangled noise of frustration, "Wha- are you fucking kidding me?!" she exclaimed.

Emma sighed, "I know, Gold or Regina had to have gotten to him." She made a frustrated noise and continued, "We should get started early on these searches, it's just going to be you and me."

Avelina sighed and sat up, wincing as her head pounded. "Right, give me like twenty minutes to dress and grab something to eat and I'll meet you at the library."

"See you then" Emma said.

Avelina hung up and dropped the phone into her lap, sighing tiredly. – _Why? Why couldn't the warrants have come in a few hours later? I just wanted a little more sleep!-_ she thought. If her whole body hadn't felt like it had been pounded on by a mid-weight boxer, she wouldn't have been so annoyed, she knew.

As it was, her head was pounding and she was desperate for painkillers and food. Tossing the covers aside, she shivered in the cool air and tied her hair back in a loose bun before walking to the bathroom. Staring at herself as she brushed her teeth, she sighed tiredly.

 _Christ, I look tired. When did I start looking so worn?_

Avelina sighed and stared at the dark circles under her eyes, wishing she didn't look so tired…wishing these cases weren't so damn….weird. Rinsing out her mouth, she turned away from the mirror and went to dress, grabbing her files and her bag before heading down to the diner for breakfast.

Avelina rushed down to the diner bar and waved to Granny, "Can you get me a breakfast to go? Sandwich, burrito?" she asked.

The older woman furrowed her brow at Avelina and harrumphed before nodding, "What kind of burrito would you like?" she asked gruffly.

Avelina sighed in relief, "Steak, eggs, tomato, mushrooms, peppers and cheese." She thought for a moment and then slid an extra twenty onto the counter, "Make me two, plus two coffees to go, please, and thank you."

The older woman nodded and rang up the transaction, handed Avelina the change and went to work on the order, leaving her to sit and wait, inhaling the delicious aromas of the diner.

The quiet chatter of the diner drifted towards her, washing over her in a blaze of white noise that reached inside of her to the exhaustion that lay just beneath the surface and teased at it until her eyes drifted closed and her shoulders slouched down, her tension releasing slowly.

A few minutes later her light doze was abruptly interrupted when a to-go bag and coffee carrier were plonked down unceremoniously in front of her. Avelina felt like she jumped a mile at the sound, but smiled gratefully at Granny before snatching up the bag and the carrier and heading out to find Emma.

As she walked down the streets of Storybrooke, she braced her head down against the light drizzle that was falling. _Oh good…add this onto the shit heap that's becoming my life_ she thought with a sigh.

When the library came into view Avelina spotted Emma by the front doors, huddled against the cold. She waved to Avelina and smiled, an expression Avelina gladly returned. Avelina held out the coffee and the to-go bag, "I brought breakfast, thought we could scarf it down before hunting for our man."

Emma sighed happily and gave her a grateful look as she took the burrito and dug in, rolling her eyes in ecstasy at Avelina. Avelina laughed through her mouthful of food and raised her brows in return. The two women ate in near silence, wolfing down the food and chasing it with gulps of scalding coffee.

When they had finished, they tossed the trash and proceeded to conduct their search, unbolting the doors and heading inside. Dust motes filtered through the air, air that smelled like books, wood oil, and dust.

Using hand motions, Avelina waved Emma toward the side of the building and moved slowly down the center of the library, her hand near her gun, her flashlight shining into the corners. Darkness surrounding the stacks creeped towards Avelina like fingers leaving her with a shivery feeling along her spine as she moved deeper into the library.

There was a whisper of noise to her right and she spun her gun in her hand before she knew it. Her heart nearly leapt out of her mouth when a striped grey and white tabby cat came barreling around the corner and headed for the library doors.

"Shit" she whispered, lowering her gun back to its holster, breathing slowly to calm herself. A few minutes later she circled through the library and met with Emma who shook her head and frowned, "Nothing, no sign of him here."

Avelina nodded, "Same. Did you see the cat?" she asked.

Emma shook her head and looked around, "Nope, it doesn't smell like a cat has been living here..maybe it just chases the mice around."

Avelina gave a thoughtful noise and peered around the library before sighing. Nodding, she waved and headed to the front of the library, "Let's get going to the docks. They're huge and will take much longer."

Emma nodded and strode after her.

Avelina was beginning to wonder if she was ever going to find Yard or if the man had just dropped the goods here in town and then made a dash for the Canadian border. She grimaced; it was a definite possibility, and one that would fuck her case sideways.

As Emma and Avelina pulled up to the docks in Emma's Beetle, Avelina glanced over to the Sheriff and cautioned, "You should keep your guard up here. It's far more likely he'd hide here. Let me take lead."

Emma nodded and followed Avelina into the first large building, her gun in her hand, watching as Avelina cleared the small entryway. When they walked out into the large inner building, Avelina pointed to the lower level and whispered, "You take the lower level and go slowly. I'll be on the catwalks above you, got it?"

Emma nodded and swallowed hard, walking out onto the floor, scanning the area nervously.

Avelina climbed the ladder to the second floor catwalks and moved quietly above, keeping an eye out on Emma and looked for Yard, or any sign he had been there. Her eye quickly caught on a bright red backpack on one of the catwalks 100 yards away.

The catwalks were narrow, steel beams that had clearly seen better days. Avelina had no idea what the building had been used for before, but now it was rusted out, creaking and smelled like dead fish.

As she eased along the beams, she felt them shiver and creak beneath her. Sucking in a sharp breath, she tucked her gun away and moved a little faster until she had reached the backpack, snatching it up.

Pulling the backpack open she grinned sharply, victorious. Inside was a driver's license with Yard's picture, but the name Francis Wilson. Included with the license were a passport, a map, and a set of keys.

Holding the strap of the backpack delicately, Avelina did a quick two-step back across the beams of death (as she thought of them) and climbed down the ladder. Waving to Emma she held up the backpack and grinned, "He's definitely been here! Do you have evidence bags with you?" she called out.

Emma nodded and jogged over, leading her out to the Beetle and opening the trunk to fetch a large plastic evidence bag. When they had put the backpack in the bag, Emma handed Avelina a pair of gloves so she could safely handle the items within.

Avelina immediately picked out the keys and held them up for Emma, "Do you know where these go?" she asked.

Emma leaned in and squinted before shaking her head, "Mmm no. They could be to someone's garage for all I know."

Avelina twisted her lips and shook her head, "I'm not so sure, look at that key, it's old, it has to go to either an old house, or to an old piece of furniture." She raised a brow at Emma who immediately shook her head, "No, you can't go to Gold's with this! We didn't get a warrant."

Avelina sighed and rolled her eyes, "I know, I know. But there are few properties in town that I want to look at other than his. So will we need a warrant for those?" she asked.

Emma sighed and shook her head, "For the abandoned house on the edge of town, I doubt it. For Jefferson's house…maybe." Her expression grew dark and her frown grew deeper.

Avelina took note of the expression and touched Emma's arm softly, "What's wrong? You have a beef with Jefferson?" she asked, her voice neutral, despite the voice in her head screaming to know what the hell was going on.

Emma turned away slightly, the lines of her face sharper as her jaw tightened. "You could say that." She shook her head, "I assume you know that Mary-Margaret has been blamed for Kathryn's disappearance?" she offered.

Avelina blinked, confused. Maybe that's what the woman had wanted to talk about. Shaking her head, "No…we didn't get to that."

Emma nodded, "Regina is framing her. I'm sure of it. I was forced to arrest her, but then she escaped, or someone let her out…and I went looking for her. I met Jefferson on the road, and I nearly hit him with my car in the dark. I took him back to his house and he drugged my tea. I found out he was holding Mary-Margaret, and he tried to get me to make a hat…he thinks he's the Mad Hatter…like in the fairytale."

Avelina stared at Emma, dumbstruck. Nothing made sense.

Emma stared at her as she continued, "I broke us out, only after I knocked him out, but he told me he had done it because his daughter is missing, and Regina told him she's holding her captive. Oh and Regina's the Evil Queen."

Avelina put a hand out to find the bumper of the Beetle, and sat down gingerly. Running a hand over her face she looked up at Emma, "Are you kidding me?" she whispered.

Emma shook her head, "I wish I was." She sighed, "This fairytale stuff, I thought it was just Henry that believed it, until I ran into Jefferson."

Avelina nodded, remembering Henry's talk of curses. She looked down at the key in her hand and then back up to Emma whose face was still pale and drawn. Standing, she reached into the trunk and took a smaller evidence bag for the keys, dropping them into her coat pocket.

"I'll go talk to Jefferson. You get this evidence back please, and see if there's anything on that map about where he's been, might be going, anything like that?" Avelina asked.

Emma nodded, "Okay, are you sure? I can go with you." She looked less than thrilled to be making the offer.

Avelina smiled, "That's ok, I've got this. I could really use your help looking into the map and anything else you find in the backpack." She spoke softly, her tone gentle, not wanting to offend Emma, or make her feel worse about Jefferson and Mary-Margaret.

Emma nodded and let out a sigh of relief, slamming the trunk shut on the evidence. "Do you need a ride back to your car?" Emma offered.

Avelina sighed, it wasn't a terribly long walk to Jefferson's, but with what Emma had just told her… _shit I should drive…I don't know this guy at all_

Nodding, she accepted Emma's offer and was back at her car just a few minutes later. Waving to Emma, she watched the Sheriff drive away before climbing into her car and pulling away. The drive was quick, leaving her precious little time to mull over what Emma had told her.

It didn't mesh with what she had seen from Jefferson. He was assuredly odd at times, but he had never hurt her, and he had only ever shown concern for the wellbeing of his daughter.

 _But you can't always know people…they will hurt and surprise you when you least expect it, when you've known them for five minutes and fifty years…and you certainly don't know Jefferson._

Her jaw clenched as she stepped up the front stairs of Jefferson's sprawling house, her stomach in knots. Knocking on the door, she bowed her head and waited a few moments, listening. When there was no sound of movement, she knocked again.

After a long few moments there was still no sound from inside the house. Avelina walked around the porch to stare in the windows and sighed, no signs of Jefferson. Wandering around the grounds of the house, she failed to find him, but she did find a storage shed that looked old.

Peering down at the lock, she pulled the evidence bag containing the key out and held the key up, trying to determine if it would fit. After a moment she sighed, it looked like the key was too small, and was bronze instead of steel.

"Breaking in?" Jefferson called out, walking out of the house, his expression odd.

Avelina turned and frowned at him, "Not at all. Just checking to see if the key fit. I knocked, why didn't you answer?" she demanded. She had already shoved her feelings deep down into a box and buried that box beneath a mile of cement before topping it with a mountain of denial. Now, at seeing him and remembering Emma's story, she added a layer of anger.

Jefferson pointed a thumb towards the house, "I was in my work room, it's in the basement. I didn't hear you until I came up for something to eat. Then I heard someone moving around on the porch and out back."

Avelina raised a brow, "Your workshop? Would that be to make hats?" she offered, watching for his reaction.

When he went still, his features frozen in fear and shock, she knew she had him. Avelina felt a tendril of pure, cold fury twine through her at his reaction. She stepped closer, her eyes narrowing, "So it's true. You're some nutjob that took two people hostage because you believe in magic?" she hissed at him.

Jefferson shook his head vehemently, "No, no that's not why…."

"Why then? For your missing daughter? Because you think the mayor, excuse me, the _Evil Queen_ is supposedly holding her hostage somewhere?" Avelina glared at him.

Jefferson ran a hand through his hair, at a loss, desperate to make her understand. He sighed and shook his head, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth. But yes, I believe Regina has my daughter."

Avelina shook her head, "Why? What's her motivation for taking her?" she demanded.

Jefferson frowned and threw his hands out, "You won't listen! She's the Evil Queen, and she wants her magic back. She needs me to work out how to get the hat to work so she can get it back. Keeping my daughter hostage is motivation to get it to work."

Avelina groaned and shook her head, pacing in a circle. "That's nonsense. You're crazy."

Jefferson made a low noise in his throat and when Avelina looked up she saw a crazed smile on his face as he strode across the lawn towards her. Her hand went to her gun and he paused a few feet away, his expression both hurt and annoyed.

He raised his hands slowly and lifted his scarf from around his neck, pointing to his scar, "This? This was no car accident. _Off with his head-_ are the words I'll never forget." He glared at Avelina, willing her to believe.

Avelina stared at the scar, noting for the first time how it went all the way around his neck, with no break, a perfect seam. There was nothing that could have done that in a car accident….and no way he could have lived.

 _Impossible_

She shook her head and saw the hope in his eyes die. "I'm sorry Jefferson, but you are mentally disturbed, and you attacked and held hostage two people in this town." She reached for her cuffs, her expression one of sorrow and anger.

"Put your hands behind your back" she ordered.

Jefferson stared at her in shock for a long moment, and then nodded. He turned his back to her, crossing his wrists so she could apply the cuffs. Avelina bit the inside of her cheek to counteract the burning of her eyes, blinking back tears of anger and sorrow.

She pushed his shoulder, guiding him around the side of the house to her car, murmuring, "Watch your head" as she guided him into the car. When she had closed the door, she took a deep breath, her fingers gripping the roof of the car, her knuckles white.

She hadn't been this shaken by an arrest in a very long time.

After a moment she slid into the car and drove silently to the Sheriff's station, nodding to Emma who gave her a wide eyed look when she saw Jefferson in cuffs. Avelina locked Jefferson in a cell and waved to Emma's office, "Let's talk" she murmured.

Emma nodded and followed her in, glancing over her shoulder to see Jefferson sink down on the cot in dejection. Avelina closed the door and sank down in the chair, her face in her hands.

"What happened?" Emma asked sounding concerned.

"He confessed to locking you and Mary-Margaret up." Avelina looked up at Emma, "Why didn't you ever arrest him?" she asked curiously.

Emma shrugged, "I've been busy with a missing woman, accusations of murder against Mary-Margaret, and keeping my son out of trouble. Mary-Margaret wanted to let it go, and I was ok with it."

Avelina nodded slowly, "Well, he hurt two women, and I'm not letting it go."

"But he didn't mean to! The Evil Queen has his daughter and threatened to hurt her! He's the Mad Hatter, and the Queen uses him!"

Avelina turned around at the sound of Henry's voice and found him standing in the doorway, his face troubled. Emma sighed, "Henry, Regina isn't the Evil Queen, she's your mom. And Jefferson did some bad things."

Avelina frowned, _Regina is Henry's mom? But Emma is Henry's mom…are they…no…they hate each other…what the hell is going on here?_

Henry grew indignant, "Mom! She's going to try and hurt you both if you keep the Hatter locked up. She wants her magic back and she doesn't want the curse broken. But you guys can break it! If you just believe!" He looked hopefully between the two women, as if he could will them into believing.

Avelina smiled tiredly at the boy and sighed, "Henry, there's no Evil Queen here. It just sounds like to me that your other mom isn't very kind."

Henry frowned, "She keeps everyone from being happy. She's the Evil Queen. She wants my mom Emma out of town."

Emma stood, "Well kid, if I don't get you back home, she's going to get her wish and have me run out. You need to be home before she realizes you're late. Let's go."

Henry rolled his eyes and frowned, but followed Emma out of the station, leaving Avelina in the quiet, with Jefferson. She sat for a few moments before gathering her thoughts and walking over to the cell.

Staring between the bars at his handsome face, she felt her gut wrench. She didn't want to see him here. Taking the key out, she unlocked the door and went in, leaning against the bars, staring into his bright blue eyes as he looked up at her.

When the silence finally grew too large she sighed and shook her head, "What the hell Jefferson. Work with me. Tell me something about Regina that I can use to put her here instead of you."

Jefferson sighed and ran a hand through his hair, the ends sticking up from the rough treatment. Avelina's gaze travelled over the stubble on his jaw and the shadows under his eyes and wondered if maybe, just maybe he was working on something in his workshop that was driving him mad.

"Regina has skeleton keys for every house, store and building in Storybrooke. She has enough money to buy her way out of almost any situation. How's that for a start?"

Avelina stared at Jefferson for a moment and then nodded, "That's a good place to start." She pulled her notebook out and wrote quickly, "Do you know where she keeps the keys?" she asked.

Jefferson shook his head, "In her office, in the desk somewhere. But she has an alarm system."

Avelina smirked; she knew how to bypass most alarm systems. Her less than traditional upbringing had seen to that. She nodded and wrote down a few ideas before she flipped her notepad shut and slipped it into her pocket.

"Thank you Jefferson. I'm going to find your daughter."

He nodded and stared at the concrete floor, never looking up at her.

Avelina sighed, stepping towards the door. In a flash of movement, Jefferson's hand lashed out and grabbed her wrist, yanking her aside as he stood. He loomed over her, his eyes boring into her as he pushed her back against the bars of the cell.

Avelina tensed and reached for her gun, but stopped when Jefferson touched her wrist gently and shook his head, "I'm not going to hurt you" he whispered.

She stared up at him, fear making her pulse touch off faster. She wanted to trust him, to believe him, but her cop instincts screamed at her, told her to take her gun out and force him back, so she could escape.

Some other part of her whispered~ _wait, just wait~_ and it was this part that she gave in to. She eased her breathing and nodded, "What do you want?" she whispered.

Jefferson's thumb brushed against her wrist, sending shivers along her skin. His eyes roamed over her face, lingering on her lips for a moment before coming back up to her gaze. "I want you to know I used to be a good man. I don't know how sane I am anymore…" he shook his head slightly and a small smile crossed his lips, "But I didn't want to do what Regina asked of me."

Avelina nodded, "People do crazy things for their children, I understand. But I can't condone violence against others…."

Jefferson sighed and smiled sadly, "I know. I just want you to know, I'll do anything for her. I'll burn this world down for her. But I'll also do what you ask. You're an honorable woman, and I used to be an honorable man. I'd like to be that man again."

"You can be, I believe that." Avelina twisted her hand squeezed Jefferson's hand with her own. His eyes widened and he looked down to where their hands were entwined and then back up to her face.

Avelina saw his gaze drop to her lips again and knew he was thinking of kissing her. Part of her shouted to stop him, that he was a prisoner, a criminal. Another, much larger part tackled that part and shoved a gag in its mouth.

Her hand went unconsciously to his waist and drew him closer, her eyes darkening with pleasure when his large, firm body pressed against hers. Jefferson ran a hand up her arm and across her throat to tilt her head back gently, watching as her lips parted softly, inviting him.

Avelina's breath came quicker as Jefferson lowered his head and captured her lips with his. Her fingers gripped his waist tighter; she felt as though she would sink to the ground she was so breathless and on fire.

When his mouth skimmed across her throat leaving burning kisses she moaned softly and arched against him. The little voice that had been shouting broke free and started screaming about protocol, consequences, and bad ideas.

Avelina pushed Jefferson back and quickly stepped out of the cell, shutting the door and locking it between them. His heated gaze looked like it could melt the bars, and Avelina turned away.

"I'm going to talk to Regina" she murmured.

"Good luck" Jefferson murmured back.

She gathered up her jacket and bag and walked out, not looking back. _Kissing a prisoner? A suspect? Someone who's clearly crazy? You've really flipped your shit this time girl._

She was in the shit real deep.


	8. The Missing Child

_**AN: Hello my lovelies! I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas! Stay safe this New Year's Eve! Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think! Please review! xoxo**_

* * *

Rage simmered beneath Avelina's skin, hot and furious. The cool wind slapped against her face, burning her cheeks as she strode down the street towards Regina's office. If what Jefferson had said about Regina was true, then by God she was going to pay for the things she had done to this town and the people in it.

The level of deception that Regina would need to employ to keep a child locked away and to keep it quiet would be enormous. There would be a paper trail somewhere; bills, records, deeds, something.

If she didn't get anything valuable out of Regina, she was going to dispense with protocols and search Gold's shop; she was tired of letting these people run this town and destroy people's lives—and damn the consequences.

As she strode down the hallway to Regina's office, she heard voices and thought perhaps Regina was on the phone with someone…in the end, she didn't really care.

She slammed the door open with the palm of her hand sending it banging into the wall. Avelina watched as Regina spun, her phone at her ear, her eyes widening at the sight of Avelina striding forward; eyes blazing.

"Hang up the phone Madam Mayor" Avelina demanded.

Regina's eyes narrowed, "I'll have to call you back" she murmured into the phone before ending the call. She set the phone down on her desk and waved a hand at Avelina, "Well Detective, what can I do for you? You seem upset." She smiled sharply and tilted her head, waiting for Avelina to respond.

Avelina's mouth pinched and she stepped close, frowning at the shorter woman. "I want to know why so many people in this town are missing, and all the evidence points to your involvement. I want to know how a _child_ is missing, and you haven't contacted the federal authorities. I want to know _Madam Mayor_ what the hell is wrong with you as a mother that you don't have more concern for a lost child."

She poked Regina's shoulder and glared down at her, watching her for a reaction. She didn't have to wait long.

Regina's face narrowed with rage and she batted Avelina's hand away, "How dare you! How dare you question my morals and my sympathy as a mother! I have done everything possible to try and find Jefferson's daughter!"

Avelina smiled dangerously, "The truth is Regina, you haven't. Which is why I'm bringing you in for questioning." She grabbed Regina's arm and began towing her towards the door, ignoring the other woman's objections.

When Regina struggled harder Avelina gripped her arm tightly enough to leave bruises and shoved her against the wall, getting inches away from her face. "Stop. Struggling." She hissed. When Regina stilled, Avelina nodded, "Good. Now do I need to cuff you, or will you come peaceably?" she demanded.

Regina raised her chin defiantly, "I'll come quietly, thank you." She shrugged her shoulders and walked calmly beside Avelina, ignoring the curious looks the townspeople gave them. Avelina marched her into the Sheriff's station and into an interrogation room, shoving her into a chair before locking the door and walking away.

She smirked when she heard Regina pound on the door and shout, "Unlock this door! This is completely outrageous!"

Avelina paced in the small outer area, her eyes darting over to the cell where Jefferson sat, reclining against the cell wall. She could leave Regina here and go search her office…but it wouldn't be legal…anything she found wouldn't be admissible in court.

 _Shit!_

Sometimes she hated this. Walking over to Jefferson's cell she laid a hand on the bars, "Hey. Is there anything else you can tell me about Regina and why you think she has Grace? Where do you think she has her?" she asked.

Jefferson ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, "I don't know…she controls a lot of this town. You have to find evidence that she's hiding something to get a judge to let you look everywhere."

Avelina sighed and rested her head against the bars, "Shit. Okay. Are you hungry?"she asked.

Jefferson nodded, "When you have a minute."

Avelina smiled, "Once I'm done with the Evil Queen in there, I'll grab you a burger."

Jefferson laughed and nodded, his eyes sparkling. "Good to hear that name from you."

Avelina smirked, "I think she's earned it."

She sighed and turned, walking back to the interrogation room.

Before unlocking the door, she pulled her phone out, texting Emma that she had Regina in custody. She and Emma quickly worked out a plan that had her grinning like a shark.

As she slipped her phone back into her pocket, she opened the door and found Regina standing, staring out the small barred window. She turned and glared at Avelina who raised a brow and pointed to a chair, "Sit."

Regina gave her a haughty look but complied, sitting down and crossing one well heeled foot over the other. She raised a brow, "Well? Why am I here?" she demanded.

Avelina sat down across from her and smiled sharply, "You're here because I want an explanation for why you never alerted the state or the Feds when this child went missing. You failed as a legal representative of this town, as a mandated reporter, and as a mother. Now, _where is Grace?_ " she demanded.

Regina reared back and hissed, her eyes narrowing with hate. "How dare you! I am not-"

Avelina held up a hand, cutting her off, "Please spare me the wounded mother, tortured mayor bullshit. You fucked up, a child is missing, and nothing has been done about it. Now allegations have been made that you are holding this child hostage. It's my job as an officer of the law to investigate. Now tell me what you know about Grace's disappearance."

Regina stared intently at Avelina for a moment before pursing her lips and leaning forward, "Ms. McNair, it is my sincere belief that Grace's father is mentally unstable. He is making these wild accusations against me, without proof I might add, when he is the one who couldn't keep track of his daughter."

Avelina took notes and nodded, "Hmm. Well first of all, it's Detective McNair. And second, it's never a parent's fault when a child is kidnapped. So please, continue." She raised a brow calmly and held her pen poised while she waited for Regina to speak.

The other woman glared at her and then brushed her dark locks back behind one ear, "Well, if you must know, there is an old well on the edge of town that she could have fallen in. There is also the old abandoned house she could be hiding in for whatever reason, or I suppose someone could be keeping her there."

Avelina nodded and scribbled in her notepad. She contemplated what she had written for a moment and then commented, "A number of people, your son included, have named you the Evil Queen. They say that you want to control this town, and get your magic back. What do you have to say to that?" she asked.

Regina looked abruptly startled and pleased at the same time. She smirked, "Apparently the townspeople have been reading Henry's storybook." She shrugged an elegant shoulder, "I have no desire to harm the people of this town, or to have power over them. I only want to lead in my capacity as mayor."

She smiled wryly, "To suggest anything else is….madness. There are always cells open in the psych wing. Jefferson might find himself at home there."

Avelina paused in her writing and looked up, "Why would he be at home there? He's perfectly sane. Would it be because you're holding Grace there?" she asked.

Avelina watched as Regina remained still, her smile pasted onto her face, the only evidence that Avelina had startled Regina was the tremor around her lips and the dark emotions she could see swirling in her eyes.

"That's ridiculous. Of course not. As I said before, I would suggest looking in the abandoned house on the outskirts of town, and the well." Regina looked at her watch and back up to frown at Avelina, "Are we done here?" she demanded.

Avelina bent her head to her notepad and continued writing until she heard Regina give a huffy sigh. " _Detective_ , I asked if we were done."

Avelina shut her notebook slowly and looked up at Regina with a chilly stare that quickly shut the other woman up. "Madam Mayor, I'm inclined to hold you here until I'm satisfied that Grace has been found."

She stood slowly and gathered her things, walking to the door. Regina shot to her feet, her face a mask of rage, shrieking, "You can't do that! You haven't arrested me for anything!"

There was a knock at the door and Avelina opened it, smiling at Emma who held out a warrant to her, giving Regina a wintery smile. Avelina turned and tossed the warrant on the table, "I am officially arresting you on suspicion of kidnapping a minor. We will be searching your home and all other privately owned premises."

As Regina's face drained of color and she sank down into the chair she had just vacated, Avelina stepped out of the room, calling over her shoulder, "Enjoy your stay Madam Mayor" before closing the door.

* * *

Avelina and Emma rooted through Regina's office, cataloguing items that were of importance to the missing persons cases-though so far they had found precious little. Avelina had started with the large desk and Emma was focusing on the filing cabinets, looking for anything that could be connected to Grace or Kathryn.

Avelina tugged on the last drawer in the desk and frowned when the lock held. She knelt quickly and began picking the lock until it opened with a satisfying _click._ She pulled the drawer open and grinned; a ring of keys lay on top of a stack of files six inches deep.

"Bingo!" she called out.

Emma turned, raising her brows, "Really?" she asked, sounding excited.

Avelina nodded and picked up the keys in her gloved fingers, shaking them at Emma with a smile. A thought niggled at her and she dug into her pocket, pulling out the evidence bag holding the key from Yard's backpack.

A triumphant smile spread across her face, they were the same. _Damn if I don't love being right. That woman is up to her neck in it._ She rose to her feet and showed Emma the keys, "This is the key from Yard's backpack-it's the same as these. That means that Regina gave this to him."

Emma frowned, "I thought you said your thief was speaking to a man when you saw them outside the car after you wrecked?"

Avelina hesitated, she did remember that. Her brow furrowed, "I-I did. The other man…he had a staff? Or maybe a cane."

Emma's brows shot up, "A cane? Have you _seen_ Mr. Gold?" she asked.

Avelina shook her head, giving her a questioning look. "I don't understand, does he have a cane?"

Emma gave her an exasperated look, "He can't walk without it."

Avelina thought back to the last time she had seen him and realized he had been leaning against the glass cases, probably deliberately not using the cane so she wouldn't realize that it had been him at the crash scene.

She shook her head, "Damn…Damn it! We need to get him, and now."

Emma nodded, "We need to get this information in front of a judge. Now."

The two women quickly gathered up the evidence, tagging and cataloguing it before locking Regina's office and placing a seal on the door. They drove back to the Sheriff's office and placed the evidence into lockup before returning to the cells to check on Regina and Jefferson.

What they found was a cell with an open door and Jefferson knocked out on the floor, a scrape on the side of his face weeping blood down onto the ground.

"Shit! What the fuck?" Avelina exclaimed, running into the empty cell before opening Jefferson's and kneeling to check his pulse. It was strong and steady but he still didn't rouse when she shook his shoulder.

Emma quickly came to help her lift him onto the cot and then stepped back, "How the hell did she escape?" she murmured.

Avelina frowned, "I don't know, but right now, she's probably on her way to Gold. And if she is holding Grace, she's going to try and move her." She checked her gun and her spare at her ankle before looking solemnly at Emma, "I'm going to the psych ward, I don't know if Grace will be there, but I'm looking. I need you to go after Regina and Gold. Can you do that?"

Emma nodded, but looked scared, "What about Henry?" she asked quietly.

Avelina swallowed hard, "Where was he last?"

"At her house" Emma's eyes were wide with fear.

"Shit" Avelina murmured. She ran a hand over her face and then nodded, "Okay, you take Regina and Henry, I take Grace and Gold."

They nodded at each other and ran to their cars, each tearing away from the building, hearts pounding, and stomachs churning with fear. Rain had begun to fall, enhancing Avelina's mood.

She screeched into the hospital's parking lot and strode through the streaming rain, quickly getting soaked. Walking up to the visitor's desk she slammed her badge down and growled out, "Psych wing"

The nurse's eyes bulged out and she pointed down the hall, stammering, "D-down that hall, to the left, take the stairs all the way down and the nurse will need to see your badge."

Avelina nodded sharply and followed her instructions until she came to a dank hallway, and an even grimmer reception area. The nurse there gave her a shifty look, her hand edging towards the phone on the desk.

Avelina made a sharp hand movement, startling the nurse into yanking her hand back against her chest. Slapping her badge down against the counter she gave the woman a fierce frown as she slid a picture of Grace across the desk. "Where is she?" Avelina demanded.

The nurse shook her head, "She's not here, I'm sorry." Her eyes narrowed at the edges and her fingers twitched as she slid the picture back across the desk.

Avelina glared at her and was around the desk in a heartbeat, her hand on her gun. Slamming the rolling chair back against the wall, she held the picture up and shoved the nurse down into the chair, "You. Are. Lying. WHERE IS SHE?" Avelina shouted.

The woman flinched and stared up at her with wide eyes before pointing to the hallway, "Th-third door on the right."

Avelina nodded, turned and sprinted down the hallway, coming to a halt at the third door, her heart pounding when she saw the door hanging open and an empty room. "No…no...no!" she murmured.

Avelina heard footsteps behind her and turned, seeing the nurse standing warily behind her. She turned and walked into the room, looking for any sign of where the girl had gone. A piece of paper tucked under the bed caught her attention; crouching down she pulled it from under the blanket and sighed, closing her eyes when she saw the photo.

Jefferson had his arms wrapped around Grace, both of them smiling brightly at the camera. The light in their eyes made Avelina think that whoever was taking the picture was someone that they both had loved.

She quickly tucked the photo into her vest and stood turning to face the nurse, her expression hard. "Where did she go?" Avelina demanded.

The nurse shook her head, "I don't know."

Avelina stepped closer her eyes narrowing, "Bullshit. That child did not escape on her own. Now how did she get out of here?"

The nurse continued to shake her head until Avelina growled and stepped close, shoving her against the door frame, pinning her there with her arm across her shoulders. Avelina's face was inches from the nurse's as she whispered, "If you lie to me one more time, it won't be good for you."

She watched as the nurse's eyes darted down to where her other hand rested on her gun. Her eyes widened in fright. _Good, let her think the worst._ Avelina would never use her weapon like that, but if it galvanized the woman, so be it.

"S-she was taken by the Mayor. Right before you showed up. I don't know where they went. I-I'm sorry!" the woman stammered, sounding truly frightened.

Avelina nodded, she had her suspicions confirmed. Releasing the nurse, she stepped back, glaring at her, "Is anyone else being held here?" she demanded. The woman shook her head vehemently.

Avelina made a noise of disgust and stormed away, her gut roiling with anger. She stormed across the streets to Gold's shop and slammed against the door, growling with frustration when she encountered resistance.

The rain pounded down around her, thunder rumbling as lightning flashed. Her hair had come out of her braid and was plastered to her neck and cheeks, blowing in the wind, getting in her eyes.

"Dammit Gold! Open the door!" she screamed over the wind and thunder.

There was no response from inside the shop and she finally turned away, running to her car. As she drove the short distance to the Sheriff's station she fumed, furious that she hadn't been able to stop Regina from taking Grace, and now that Gold was involved and missing, she was falling farther behind on all of her investigations.

A huge flash of lighting illuminated the sky and she swerved into the parking lot, running into the station as thunder rumbled louder. She looked wildly around, frowning when she didn't see Emma.

Pulling her phone out she quickly called her, pacing. The connection crackled, "-ello? –Lina? Where-you?"

Avelina frowned and stepped closer to the windows, "Emma? Can you hear me? Are you ok? Did you find Henry?" she shouted.

"No! –Gone!"

"Shit! Stay there! The storm is too dangerous!" Avelina shouted back.

"—about you?"

"I'm fine! STAY THERE!" Avelina shouted.

The line went dead and Avelina groaned in frustration, tossing her phone onto the desk.

She turned and found Jefferson watching her through narrowed eyes. Her heart leapt and she stepped over to the cell, her eyes kind despite the tension in her face. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

His brow wrinkled, "Like shit." He touched the wound on his head and frowned, "How did this happen?" he asked softly.

Avelina shook her head, "I don't know. You don't remember?" she asked.

Jefferson shook his head and winced. Avelina sighed, "Short term memory loss isn't unusual after a blow to the head." She turned and grabbed the keys off the desk before unlocking the cell. She went to the vending machine and bought a bottle of water, handing it to Jefferson after opening it for him.

He chugged the water in three large gulps, his lean throat working as he swallowed. Avelina watched him, a primal interest in her eyes. When he had finished the bottle she smiled faintly, "I promised you a burger hours ago, but I don't think that's going to happen with this storm. How about some popcorn from the vending machine, and a banana from my purse?"

Jefferson nodded and watched as she went to make the popcorn, the scent of it making his stomach rumble. A few minutes later she reappeared with the piping hot popcorn and banana. Sitting down on the cot with him, she poured the popcorn out into a large bowl she had found.

Handing him the banana, she munched on the popcorn looking occasionally over at Jefferson. He met her eyes, his expression warm. The silence they shared as they ate was companionable, and when Jefferson had finished he felt less lightheaded, though still weak and sore.

After Avelina had gathered up the bowl and banana peel she grabbed the Yard files and sat down outside Jefferson's cell, turning on the desk lamp. Jefferson sighed, "You got anything for me? I'm bored."

Avelina looked up and sighed, "Uh, let me look." She stood and walked through the department until she found a few magazines and brought them to his cell handing them over. He took them with a small smile and a nod, watching her walk back to her chair.

Avelina could feel his eyes on her as she sat down and a small thrill of pleasure ran over her skin. Her lips burned with the remembrance of their kiss and her cheeks flushed when she looked up and found Jefferson watching her over the top of his magazine.

 _Go over there! No! Bad idea!...why? No one is around!...because, Jefferson is still in custody….you do not do things like this!...and you're never happy…not really…._

It was the last thought that ran through her head that had her setting aside her files and staring intently at Jefferson. His gaze meeting hers was just as intent, his blue eyes burning into her with a passion that left her skin tingling and breathless.

It seemed as though the sounds of the storm had faded from all thought, though Avelina could see the rain lashing the windows out of the corner of her eye and the occasional flash of lightening. For that reason, a few moments later when she stood and stepped towards Jefferson's cell and there was a huge rumble of thunder and a crash of lighting, it startled her into jumping back.

A moment later there was a whining noise as the lights fluttered and then blacked out. Avelina's eyes widened as she tried to take in more light.

When the lighting flashed she saw Jefferson standing in the door of his cell, staring at her, waiting for her.

 _Shit_

She had a decision to make.


	9. The Problem with Fire

_**AN: Hey my lovely readers! I am sorry it's been so long! I've been busy and I started another new story! Anywhooo, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I think you will! Please review! xoxo**_

* * *

Avelina and Jefferson stood staring at each other, a pressure building between them filled with heat that left her breathing faster and aching with desire. She had to make a decision…be her good cop, rule abiding self…or to be happy.

Before she had made a conscious decision she found herself walking forward her eyes locked on Jefferson's, her heart beating faster, her lips parted in anticipation. She stopped mere inches from Jefferson, her eyes dropping to his lips, so full and close….she wanted to kiss him…but fear held her back.

When his hands came out and circled her waist, her breath came out in a small gasp, making her realize she had been holding her breath. Avelina's eyes flashed back up to Jefferson's and widened as he leaned down, his lips brushing against her jaw softly.

Her breath came faster as his lips grazed along her jaw and down her throat, the stubble on his face buzzing pleasantly along her skin, making it hum with pleasure. His teeth scrapped against her collarbone, nipping at her skin, drawing a soft sigh of pleasure from her.

Her hands had found their way into his hair, tugging gently, her fingernails scraping across his scalp. She could feel his hands working her vest off, his fingers working quickly to undo her shirt, leaving it hanging open.

The cool air struck her skin, sending a small shudder over her body. When Jefferson's hands ran over her taut stomach and across her back her breath came faster. Her hands found his clothing and began unbuttoning and pushing at it, until Jefferson too was shirtless.

A small moan of pleasure escaped her and she ran her fingernails down his chest as he continued to kiss her neck and across her chest, his hands gripping her tight. His muscles under her hands rippled as she reached for his belt.

She shrugged her shirt off and pushed Jefferson back into the cell, her eyes raking over his exposed body with hunger. His gaze was equally lust filled as his hand reached out to wrap in her damp hair, drawing her close for a passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

Jefferson's hands wound around her back to unhook her bra and tug it off, dropping it to the floor. A moment later his mouth was skimming down her neck and across her chest.

When his lips closed around her nipple, Avelina's eyes closed and her head dropped back against the bars of the cell, one of her hands winding around the bars as her back arched into Jefferson's ministrations.

Her skin lit up with pleasure as Jefferson licked her nipple and tugged on it with his teeth. "Y-yes…oh!" she whispered as he moved his mouth to the other breast, continuing his actions there as his hand quickly undid her jeans and slipped inside.

When his hand slid inside her underwear and began stroking her, she shuddered and gasped, "Oh! F-fuck!"

Jefferson laughed softly and moved away from her breasts, kissing her deeply, his tongue mimicking the movement of his fingers as they plunged into her. Avelina gasped and writhed against him, her hips swirling in a desperate need for release.

Avelina broke away from the kiss and whispered in Jefferson's ear, "I want you inside me." She whined as he bit her neck softly and continued to stroke her a moment longer, before stopping and drawing his hand away.

Avelina reached down into Jefferson's jeans and gave him a wicked smile through half open eyes as she grasped his hard cock. He let out a hiss of pleasure as she began to stroke him, spinning him around until they had traded places and Jefferson was the one against the bars.

She tugged his jeans down further until he was freed of them and his cock stood free. Avelina leaned in and trailed her mouth across his chest as her hand wrapped around him once again, this time gripping tightly but moving in long slow strokes.

Jefferson shuddered and let out a low moan when Avelina licked across his nipple and tugged it with her teeth. She grinned up at him as her pace increased on his cock and his knees shuddered. She leaned up and kissed along his jaw until she reached his ear, whispering, "I want you Jefferson."

Jefferson's hand came up to wind through her hair and drag her mouth to his, kissing her until they both could no longer breath. He grasped her waist and spun her around, pushing her against the bars, tugging her jeans down and tossing them aside.

Lifting her up, he grinned when Avelina wrapped her legs around his waist, gritting his teeth when her damp center rubbed against his aching cock. Pushing her back against the bars, he pressed kisses to her breasts as Avelina swirled her hips down against him, both of them gasping with need.

Soon enough Avelina whined, "Jefferson…now." He nodded and stilled her hips with a hand before thrusting up into her with a groan. Avelina gasped, her nails digging into his shoulder as her head dropped back in pleasure.

Jefferson began to swirl his hips, his hands holding Avelina up, his breath burning in his chest as he moved deep inside her…it was almost painful holding her up, but the pleasure of being with her was overwhelming…

He dropped kisses over her chest and throat as he moved, watching as her body writhed against him, his name falling from her lips between curses and prayers. She clenched his shoulder and gasped out, "H-harder Jefferson."

He groaned softly and leaned in, changing his grip and angle to move harder, faster. Avelina moaned loudly and reached out blindly, gripping the bars above her as Jefferson drove into her.

As the storm raged they poured their need into each other, their cries of pleasure filling the room. Flashes of lighting illuminated the darkness, revealing to Jefferson Avelina's flushed cheeks and wild hair, her tattoos looking like they were dancing on her writhing body.

He stilled and set her down to the floor, kissing her before turning her to face the bars, sliding into her from behind, watching as her eyes fluttered closed in pleasure, her hands gripping the bars.

He gripped her shoulder tightly and slid another around her waist, holding on as he plunged deeper into her, gasping for breath. Avelina moaned and moved back against him, holding on to the bars as her thigh muscles wavered.

When Jefferson reached from her waist to her clit and began rubbing it, her legs shuddered and her grip on the bars grew tighter. Pleasure rippled through her like waves, growing bigger and stronger with every stroke of his fingers and cock.

Her moans grew louder as she thrust back against him, whimpering, "Yes, Jefferson, please…please!"

He obliged her and moved faster, murmuring, "Come on Avelina, come on." He trailed kisses over her back and groaned, he was so close…

Avelina moaned as the orgasm built, stars blowing up in her eyes as she came, her hands gripping the bars so tightly her knuckles were white. Her thighs trembled and she nearly fell, had Jefferson's hand not gripped her waist tightly as he thrust into her repeatedly, following her a few moments later into ecstasy.

Murmuring her name, he pulled her close and leaned them both against the bars, kissing Avelina's neck softly. Avelina turned in his arms, pushing Jefferson down onto the cot, lying down next to him, telling herself it was because her legs were still too trembly to stand.

Jefferson pulled strands of her hair from face and ran his fingers idly down her back, entranced by her strong body and the foreign sight of tattoos on a woman. He felt her shiver and murmured, "Are you cold?"

Avelina nodded and lifted herself up on one arm, smiling softly down at him. "I'll grab us a blanket" she murmured, leaning in to brush a kiss across his full lips before standing, wobbling for a moment.

Jefferson smirked and laid a hand on her thigh, "Are you alright?"

Avelina laughed softly and trailed her fingers over his arm, "Fine, it's just been awhile since I've been with anyone."

Jefferson's smirk grew and he squeezed her thigh softly, "Well, I'm pleased to know you're happy with how things went."

Avelina pulled away smirking, calling over her shoulder, "I said it had been awhile, not that you were mind blowing. Rein in that ego." She walked through the station, unconcerned with her nakedness, and rooted through a storage closet until she found a large blanket.

Walking back to the cell she tossed the blanket to Jefferson who gave her a faux wounded look, placing his hand over his heart, "You mean I'm not the most amazing lover in the world? I haven't ruined you for all other men?" he teased.

Avelina sighed, smiling faintly and nudged him into moving over so she could lie down as well. Jefferson smiled and pulled the blanket up over them, sighing as her body fit comfortably against his.

Avelina pressed a kiss to his shoulder and tilted her chin to look up at him, her eyes serious. "You were incredible. But…until you're out of here…it can't happen again."

Jefferson sighed and nodded, tightening his grip around her waist, burying his nose in her hair. "Just tell me that we're going to find Grace and stop Regina from hurting her, and I won't mind waiting. I'll do anything you ask."

Avelina ran her fingers over the firm muscles of his pectorals and nodded softly. "As soon as the storm dies down I'm going to find Regina and Gold. I think they've taken off together to hold Grace and Henry. I know Emma must be a mess too."

She sighed and sat up, rubbing a hand over her face, wondering where the hell Regina and Gold could be. She needed to go out and find them, not be here cuddling with her criminal, possibly crazy…person.

Shit…she didn't even know what to qualify this as.

 _Oh god this is so bad. What was I thinking?!_ She scrubbed her face with her hand and tilted her head back against the wall. _Probably that you are attracted to Jefferson and it's not such a terrible thing to have sex with an actual man more than once a year. Ooo shut up._

"Are you alright Avelina?" Jefferson asked softly, his hand touching her arm softly. She flinched away and then sighed, shaking her head.

Smiling faintly at him she shook her head again, "I-I just need to figure out what to do. With Regina, and Grace and everything. It's all a mess."

Jefferson nodded and put his hand on her arm again, his thumb rubbing her skin softly, "I can help. However you need me to, I will help."

Avelina smiled tightly and nodded, "I know. But I need to work it out in my head right now, that's all."

He stared at her and was able to see the tension around her eyes and could feel the resistance in her body that hadn't been there minutes before. Smiling softly he nodded and dropped his hand away, leaning back down to give her space.

Avelina sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. The storm continued to rage on, giving her time to work on a plan.

She lay back down beside Jefferson and sighed, now wasn't the time to freak out about having sex with him. Now was the time to figure out where Regina and Gold might go so she could go there as soon as it was safe to drive.

Turning to face Jefferson she nudged him gently and smiled when he turned to look at her, "Where do you think Regina would take the kids?" she asked softly.

His brow furrowed as he contemplated the idea and then smiled, "There's the abandoned house on the outskirts of town, but Gold also has apartments for rent. If one of those is empty, we might find them there."

Avelina raised a brow, "We?"

Jefferson nodded, "It's my daughter, you aren't leaving me behind." His tone was firm and his face was stubbornly set.

Avelina regarded him for a moment and then sighed, rolling her eyes, and nodded. "Fine. But you will listen to every order that Emma or I give you, do you understand?" she commanded.

He nodded and smiled eagerly at her. His nose brushed hers when he leaned in and kissed her, his arm wrapping around her waist and drawing her close. When he released her, he still held her close and smiled when she made a soft noise of protest.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers softly, whispering, "I thought this was something we shouldn't be doing?"

His fingers trailed over her spine, teasing her body. His other hand cupped one breast softly, the pad of his thumb trailing over her nipple lazily, making her arch into him as he kissed her softly.

Avelina's brain was misfiring. Waves of pleasure shot past messages that this was DEFINITELY something they shouldn't do again…

When his hand drifted from her breast to her waist and then lower, his thumb brushing slowly, torturously over her clit, all thought was lost. Avelina moaned and arched against him, her fingers digging into his shoulders and scalp, begging for more.

"Please Jefferson…Oh…please"

He indulged her and slid two fingers inside her, flicking and thrusting them as his thumb continued its slow torture of her clit, sending her slowly, blissfully, toe-curlingly towards the edge.

"Fuck Jefferson…I'm so close"

He moaned softly and placed kisses to her neck, biting her softly, his own aching need nearly driving him to replace his fingers with his cock. When she pushed his hand away and shoved at his shoulder so he lay on his back, Jefferson watched eagerly as Avelina slowly lowered herself on him, her mouth contracting in an O with pleasure at the sensation.

Her head tilted back, eyes slitting shut as she took him all in, a moan shuddering out of her. Moments later as she began to move her hips in a sensuous rhythm Jefferson groaned and found his own body instantly rising to meet her.

It was like Greek fire had been poured into their veins and the only way to put it out was to come together until the flames burned out.

And god, how it burned

Jefferson wrapped his arm around her waist and thrust harder, his heart beating a tattoo matched only by Avelina's as she moaned and met his every movement with her own. The storm built within them both until with a final few thrust and with Avelina rubbing her clit desperately, they fell apart, crying out loudly.

Avelina put a hand out to the stone wall of the cell to catch herself as she collapsed, her chest heaving. Jefferson's arm was firm around her waist, though his breathing too was unsteady.

Unsteady, that was a good description of how she felt. Off balance, unprepared, and worried.


	10. The Yellow Canary

The storm outside quieted and Avelina dressed quickly while Jefferson slept. There was no time to waste anymore; she had to find Grace and Henry. Holstering her gun to her hip she slid her spare into her ankle holster and shrugged her jacket on, turning back to stare at Jefferson for a moment before stuffing her feelings deep down into a little box and walking out of the police station.

The wind still whipped outside and occasional splatters of rain hit her in the face as she ran to her car. Pulling her cell phone out she called Emma.

"Emma, can you hear me?"

"Avelina! Have you seen Henry?" Emma sounded desperate and out of her mind with worry.

"No, I'm heading out now. Where do you live? I'll pick you up and we'll go find him and Grace."

Emma gave her directions to her home and Avelina tore out of the parking lot, tires skidding on the wet pavement. As she slammed on the brakes in front of Emma's apartment, Emma ran out of the building and climbed into the car.

"Perfect timing" Avelina said, smiling at the other woman.

"I was watching from the window."

Avelina nodded and tore away from the curb. "I suggest we start with the abandoned house that we've hear so much about."

Emma nodded, "They're either there or at one of Gold's properties."

Avelina wrestled the car through the rain that had begun to fall again and cursed as they hydroplaned for a moment. When they had righted she breathed out harshly and shook her head, "This is a hell of a storm, even for Maine."

Emma nodded and looked up at the sky, "I've never seen one like this."

Avelina slowed for the twists and turns of the roads that led to the abandoned house on the outskirts of town and whistled softly as they pulled up. It was an enormous mansion. "You could fit my entire apartment in one of these rooms, I'm pretty sure."

Emma nodded, "Let's go check it out."

Avelina followed her out into the rain and up onto the porch, waving for her to go around one side of the house while she went around the other. They moved quietly, peering into the windows for signs of Regina or Gold or one of the children.

Avelina sighed softly, the house looked abandoned. As she rounded the corner to the back of the house she spied Emma peering into a garage separate from the house. Jogging over she whispered, "What'd you find?"

Emma pointed to the glass of the door and Avelina peered in, raising a brow when she saw Regina's flashy Jaguar. She and Emma shared a grin before turning back to the house.

Emma laid a hand on the door and pushed it open easily, raising a brow at Avelina. Avelina raised a hand and pulled her gun before nodding and shutting the door softly behind them. Emma stared at the gun for a moment, her face pale and her eyes wide before nodding jerkily and stepping forward.

Avelina knew it scared her to see a weapon out when there were children involved, Emma's child, but when there were adults who were potentially violent and dangerous, Avelina wasn't taking a chance.

They walked through the large kitchen which smelled of apple pie and into the opulent dining room, past a study, and into a cushy living area. Avelina held up a hand. She had heard a thump from upstairs, she was sure of it.

Pointing to the ceiling she waved to Emma who nodded and followed her up the stairs quietly, both of the stepping softly to avoid alerting whoever was upstairs of their presence. Avelina stepped onto the landing and listened.

Regina's voice was sharp in the quiet of the house. "Rumple, I am telling you I heard something."

There was a moment and then Avelina heard Gold speak. "Well then my dear Regina, why don't you go look and see who it is?"

The floor creaked and Avelina winced, anticipating Regina storming out of one of the rooms. "Because I don't trust you alone with the children."

"Hmm, then perhaps you should relax dearie. There is a storm brewing if you hadn't noticed."

Regina scoffed, "I did notice, as I'm the one who summoned it."

Gold chuckled softly, "A tidy bit of magic, especially for a land with no magic. What did you have to sacrifice to get it?"

Regina hissed softly, "None of your business. And trust me when I say I have enough leftover to get rid of all our law enforcement problems."

Avelina turned her head and met Emma's gaze, both of them startled. _What the hell?_ Emma mouthed to her. Avelina shook her head. She had no idea what Regina was talking about.

Magic didn't exist.

It was just a storm.

Right?

A third voice joined the group. "Well this storm gives me the perfect cover to finally get out of this damn town and away from that nosy cop. She's been hunting me all the way from Boston."

"Well perhaps if you hadn't taunted her you wouldn't be in this situation you fool. You could have left at any time but you had to prove what a master thief you were to her." Regina's voice was mocking and dripping with disdain.

"Oh yes _Your Highness,_ how could I ever have thought I was as wise as you? A mayor who gets herself locked up, breaks out, kidnaps two children and goes on the run? I'm sure you're the person to give me advice on being a criminal."

Avelina bit her lip too keep from laughing. It was all just too ridiculous. Her thief from Boston was taunting Regina, and was clearly working with her and Gold, all of whom were clearly bonkers.

Shaking her head she waved a hand to Emma and pointed to the door where the voices were coming from. Emma nodded and Avelina held up three fingers, slowly counting down. On three they burst down the hall and threw the door open, startling the occupants.

Regina slid back against the wall and grabbed Henry to hug against her chest. Emma saw the action and her eyes narrowed in rage, stepping forward until Avelina put a hand out to stop her.

Gold and Yard were standing in front of Grace, who sat on a small bed, peering up at Avelina in fear and curiosity.

Avelina smiled at her and Henry, "Hey kids, everything is ok, but it's time to go. I want you to get up from the bed Grace and come over here. Henry, please walk away from Regina."

She watched as Grace stood her expression terrified as she stepped forward, brushing against Yard and Gold. When Gold's hand gripped her shoulder Avelina raised her gun and grimaced, "Gold, I'm going to have to ask you to let go of the girl. I will give you three seconds before Emma comes over there and takes her."

Gold stared at her for a long moment, and then nodded, his hand withdrawing from Grace's shoulder, allowing the girl to run across the room to Emma. Emma hugged her tightly and whispered, "Go downstairs to the kitchen and wait for us. You'll be safe."

Grace nodded and scampered down the stairs.

Avelina turned to Henry and smiled faintly, "Hey Henry, you okay?"

He nodded and frowned, "Can you please not point that at my mom?" he asked softly.

Avelina hesitated and then shook her head, "Henry I'm sorry but I can't do that. She may be your mom, but she was under arrest and she fled, and took you without permission, and she took Grace. She endangered you, and we heard her threaten Emma and myself just now."

Henry looked heartbroken. He turned his chin up to look at Regina and whispered, "Why do you have to be the Evil Queen? Why can't you be better?"

Regina looked as though her heart was breaking and her lips trembled. "Oh Henry. I'm only doing this for you. Don't you see that they're coming between us?"

Henry shook his head and twisted away from her, facing Regina. "Only because you can't learn to be good! They don't want to hurt me, Emma just wants to be my mom and love me. Avelina wants to catch this guy who stole from people! They're good guys! Why can't you be a good guy?" His voice caught and broke and Avelina could tell he was crying.

Regina sighed "Oh Henry" and reached a hand out to touch his cheek but Henry flinched away.

He turned and nodded to Avelina, walking slowly across the room to Emma who wrapped her arms around him, letting out a soft sob of relief. After a moment she pushed him away and smiled, "Go downstairs with Grace, we'll be down soon."

Henry nodded and moved slowly down the stairs, his shoulders slumped and his face streaked with tears.

When his footsteps had faded Emma turned back and stepped forwards to glare at Regina. "How dare you endanger him and Grace. I'll end you for this. You'll never see him again."

Regina smirked, "I highly doubt that."

Avelina sighed, "You know what? I don't care what you think. Shut the fuck up. Get on your knees, hands behind your back. You're under arrest and you have the right to remain silent. I suggest you exercise that right or I'll punch you in the goddamn mouth."

Regina scowled at her, "Not a chance in hell am I getting on my knees. And if you so much as touch me I'll sue you for police brutality."

Avelina laughed, "Honey, I've seen police brutality. You wouldn't want to see what that's actually like. Now, kneel." She walked a few steps closer and raised a brow, waiting.

Regina scoffed and stared at her, cocking her hip slightly, issuing a challenge in her expression. Avelina grinned and holstered her gun. Grabbing her first set of handcuffs she walked over and grabbed Regina's wrist, wrenching it behind her back until it was painful and the other woman shouted in pain.

Grabbing the other wrist she clicked the handcuffs around them, loosening them slightly so that they weren't painful anymore. Regina huffed and glared at her over her shoulder, "That was entirely unnecessary."

Avelina grabbed her arm and shoved her into a chair, "You're right, you were stupid. Now shut up."

Turning to Yard and Gold she pulled her other set of handcuffs and swung them on her finger and grinned, "Who's next boys?"

Yard grinned back and edged toward the windows, "Sorry Detective but I just don't like prison cells, too confining!"

Avelina frowned and reached for her gun, "Yard, don't do it."

He shrugged and smiled, "You won't be fast enough."

"You sure you want to bet on that?"

He grinned, "I'll see you around Detective." In a flash of movement he ran towards the window…and turned into a bright yellow canary.

Avelina stared at the bird as it slipped through the small opening in the window and out into the storm. Her eyes blinked rapidly as her brain tried to process what had just happened.

Turning to Gold she pointed to the window and asked, "What the hell was that?"

He grinned softly, "Magic dearie."

Nodding, Avelina stepped forward and held up the cuffs, "Well, regardless of whether I'm going insane or not, you're still under arrest."

Gold nodded and held his hands out, "Would you mind doing them in front? I won't be able to walk otherwise."

Avelina glanced down at his cane and sighed. "Fine." She quickly cuffed him and took the cane, tossing it to Emma, who barely caught it, having still been staring at the window in confusion.

"You take Gold" she directed Emma who nodded and strode over to take his arm, guiding him out of the room. Avelina went to Regina and grabbed her arm, dragging her to her feet and marched her down the stairs.

Regina balked in the kitchen and nodded towards a pie on the counter, "Would you mind bringing that? I made it for the children and I don't think it's right to punish them."

Avelina stared at her for a long time, wary. She didn't trust the woman farther than she could throw her, but she didn't think she would poison the kids…

Finally she nodded. "I'll come back for it. Let's go." She and Emma marched the two adults out to the car and seated them in the back before deciding to leave Emma at the car to watch them while Avelina went back for the kids.

Avelina drew Emma aside and spoke softly, "Don't take your eyes off them. Keep your gun out. We don't know what we saw in that room when Yard…disappeared. He could come back, and we don't know what he'll do. I'll be right back, but you need to be on alert."

Emma nodded and drew her small gun, her eyes scanning the yard. Avelina smiled reassuringly at her before running back to the house.

Grace and Henry were sitting at the island in the kitchen talking softly when she ran inside, their conversation ceasing when they saw her. Avelina smiled softly, "Okay guys, time to go."

Henry nodded and stood, "I'll sit in the back with mom and Mr. Gold."

Avelina sighed and smiled warmly at him, it took a lot of courage to make that decision. "Okay kiddo." She smiled at Grace, "You'll sit up front on Emma's lap, ok?"

Grace nodded, looking solemn. Avelina grabbed the pie off the counter and handed it to Henry, "Can you hold this on the way out to the car? I'll carry Grace since she doesn't have shoes."

Henry nodded and took it from her while Avelina crouched and smiled at Grace. "I know you're scared honey, but I have good news. You're going home to see daddy. He misses you so much."

Grace's eyes widened and she reached out to touch Avelina's shoulder, "You know my dad?" she whispered.

Avelina nodded, "I do. Jefferson is a wonderful man and he has missed you everyday that you've been gone. He's tried so hard to find you." She found her voice breaking and tears filling her eyes, thinking of how pained Jefferson's face had been when he had shown her Grace's room.

Grace's face lit up as she smiled, "Let's go home."

Avelina nodded and she gathered the girl into her arms, smiling when Grace's arms went around her neck and her head rested on her shoulder. Her soft sigh brushed against her skin and Avelina felt something maternal in her stir.

She smiled at Henry and nodded, "Let's go kid!" He smiled back and followed her out to the car, where Emma still waited, looking alert and nervous. She smiled brightly at Henry and waited until he was in the car to close the door behind him.

Avelina sighed and smiled at Emma, shifting Grace in her arms, whispering, "I think she fell asleep, poor thing was probably so scared she's been running on adrenaline." She lifted a hand from Grace's back and pointed to her jeans, "The car keys are in one of my pockets, can you drive?"

Emma nodded and carefully dug into her pockets, snagging the keys without waking Grace and started the car. Avelina carefully sat down with Grace in her arms and nodded to Emma who silently nodded back and turned them away from the house and back to town.

By the time they arrived back at the police station Avelina felt both anxious and relieved. They had found the children, safe and sound, but what they had witnessed at the house was entirely unexplainable.

She carefully stood and carried Grace into the station, Henry following close behind. Emma stood by the car, her weapon drawn, watching Regina and Gold until she returned.

Avelina turned to Henry and smiled, "Can you go open your mom's office door? I want you to hang out in there. I'm going to make sure Grace and her dad are together." Henry nodded and ran ahead, carrying the pie with him.

Avelina grabbed the cell keys off the desk and walked over, calling out softly, "Jefferson." She watched as he roused from his sleep and was grateful that he had dressed at some point. _That would have made for some awkward questions._

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, giving her a bleary, confused look. Avelina smiled softly at him and turned slightly so he could see Grace's face. His face drained of color and he stood, rushing to the bars, his grip on them so tight his knuckles were white.

Avelina held up the keys and walked over to unlock the door, pushing it open. She waved at him, "Come on. She doesn't need to see you in there" she whispered.

Jefferson gave her a grateful look and stepped out, following her over to a small couch where they sat down. Avelina gently transferred Grace from her shoulder to lying down on the couch, her head in Jefferson's lap. She went to Jefferson's cell and took the blanket to cover her with, backing away quietly.

Jefferson caught her hand, "Where are you going?" he asked quietly.

"I have to go transfer Gold and Regina in here. They'll take up all the space in here, so consider yourself free to go."

He stared at her for a long moment and then nodded, his eyes shining for a moment before he blinked and it was gone. "Thank you."

Avelina swallowed hard and smiled tightly, "Well, you were trying to get her back. I'm not pleased with what you did, but I suspect Emma understands now."

Jefferson nodded and released her hand. Avelina smiled briefly before turning and jogging out to the car, nodding to Emma, "Okay, let's get em inside."

Once again Emma took Gold and Avelina took control of Regina, ignoring her whining and ridicules, pushing her inside and into a cell, unlocking the cuffs and shutting the cell without saying a word.

Emma closed the cell on Gold and went into her office, sitting down beside Henry and pulling him into a tight embrace that the young boy didn't look like he was objecting to.

Avelina smiled and heard a small voice, "Dad! That's her! She rescued me!" She turned and found Grace had woken and was sitting beside Jefferson, eagerly pointing to her. Blushing softly, she walked over and pulled a chair up to sit down.

Grace smiled at her, "You rescued me and brought me back to my dad!"

Avelina nodded, "I did. My name is Avelina McNair, but you can call me Avelina."

Grace nodded, "I like your name Avelina."

Avelina smiled at Grace and then up at Jefferson, "I like yours too Grace." She hesitated and then sighed, "Grace, would you like to go home?"

Grace nodded excitedly, "Can we? Dad said you might have some questions to ask me."

Avelina sighed and frowned softly, "I do, but I can wait. Why don't I drive you home and I'll come talk to you tomorrow."

Jefferson gave her a grateful look, "We would really appreciate that Avelina."

Avelina nodded, "Okay, well then, let's get going. Let me just tell Emma." Jefferson nodded and Avelina went and knocked on Emma's door, smiling softly at her and Henry. Emma waved and she went in, "Hey, I'm going to take Jefferson and Grace home, okay?"

Emma raised a brow but nodded, "Sounds good."

Avelina smiled tiredly, "I can swing you and Henry home when I'm done."

Emma shook her head, "Mary Margaret is coming to get us, we'll be fine."

Avelina smiled, "Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Emma sighed and nodded, "You want some pie? I don't really like apple pie."

Avelina shook her head, "Nah I'm good. I'll see if Jefferson wants some."

Henry shook his head, "No! It's made by the Evil Queen! Throw it out! She's trying to poison us!"

Avelina and Emma shared a look, an undercurrent of wonder and disbelief running between them. "Henry…I-I just don't think that's true." Emma stammered.

Henry's face flushed with anger and he stood, "It is! She wants you to eat it and die!"

Avelina felt a sense of unease grow at Henry's words. If a man could change into a bird….

Henry rooted through Emma's desk, his face frustrated until he found a plastic fork. He held it up triumphantly.

"I'll prove it to you!" he shouted.

Avelina stepped forward and shook her head, "Henry, no." The sick feeling in her stomach grew stronger.

He scooped the fork down into the pie and withdrew a large forkful of apples and crust. With a triumphant gleam in his eye, he fit the entire bite into his mouth and chewed, swallowed.

Emma raised a brow, "See kid? Nothing."

Henry stared at the pie in confusion and then at the fork.

His eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the floor, his mouth frothing, his body spasming.

Emma screamed and knelt next to him shouting his name.

Avelina heard another shout of Henry's name and turned to see Regina banging on the bars, her eyes wide in horror.

Her gaze turned back to the pie, no longer seeming wholesome and appealing, now deadly and poisonous.

 _Holy shit_.

Emma's shouts of Henry's name brought her back to reality harshly and she quickly knelt and pushed her aside, grabbing Henry into her arms. "Emma! We need to take him to the hospital."

Emma stared at her for a heartbeat and then nodded. "Grab the pie. They can test it." Emma nodded again and snatched it off the desk, following her out to the car. Avelina laid Henry onto the backseat and switched places with Emma.

Tires squealed on pavement as she tore away from the police station and roared down the streets to the hospital. As they screeched into the ER bay Emma leapt from the car and carried Henry into the hospital. Avelina pulled around and parked, carrying the pie into the hospital.

She followed the commotion and pulled one of the nurses aside, "Take this pie to whatever lab you have. It's the last thing Henry ate before he collapsed."

The woman nodded and took it, leaving Avelina to find Emma. She pushed through the nurses and doctors until she made her way to Henry's bedside and found Emma, white as a sheet of paper, and tears streaming down her face.

Henry had an oxygen mask on and nurses were taking blood. The machines registering his vitals were showing poor outputs, even to a non-professional like Avelina. She turned to Emma and rested her hand gently on her shoulder.

Emma flinched and turned sorrowful eyes up at her. "Why would she do this?" she whispered.

Avelina shook her head, "I think the kid was right. I don't think was meant for him. You were meant to eat this and this was meant to happen to you."

Emma shuddered and her eyes grew flinty, "I'll kill her."

Avelina gripped her shoulder, "Don't say things like that in front of me."

Emma's face turned into a snarl, "I don't care. She did this to Henry, and I will find out how she did it."

Avelina looked around the room at the nurses and doctors and coughed lightly leaning down to murmur, "Have you considered what Henry said? What we saw tonight?"

Emma stared at her.

"You're crazy."

Avelina nodded, "I thought maybe that was it." She shrugged, "But my robbery case didn't make any sense, until I saw that man turn into a damn bird. And I'm willing to bet that's not all he can turn into. And I'm guessing magic is real."

Emma shook her head, "No. No way."

Avelina pointed to Henry, "Emma, there are no poisons that act that quickly. There just aren't. What else is there?" she demanded.

Emma stared at Henry and felt that unease that had tortured her ever since Henry had come into her life grow stronger.

Was it possible?

Magic?

Emma looked up at Avelina, "Then how do we save him?"

Avelina's jaw set, "We talk to the two people who seem to have all the answers and have no place to go."

Emma's eyes lit with pleasure, "Let's go."

Avelina nodded and Emma stood. She turned to the doctor and grabbed his jacket, pointing to Henry, "Doctor Wale. You _will_ do everything in your power to heal my son."

The man looked incredibly nervous and nodded. Emma released him and turned to Avelina, "Let's go."

Avelina smiled and lead the way out to the car. This would be her first interrogation of an Evil Queen and Rumplestiltskin, but hey, every good cop learns to roll with the punches.

Magic, who knew?

* * *

 _ **AN: Hey lovely readers! Sorry it took so long to get another chapter out! I got a little stuck on where I wanted to go with this, and I think I'm now un-stuck! I hope you enjoy! Please review! Thank you all for reading!**_


	11. The Broken Curse

Avelina hauled Regina out of her cell and into an interrogation room, ignoring the woman's protests. She kicked the door shut and cuffed Regina to the table before sitting across from her, knowing Emma was in the room across from hers, doing the same with Gold.

"So, Madam Mayor…or should I say Your Highness? You are the Evil Queen after all. Why would you poison your son?" she demanded.

Regina glared at her, "I can see you've been listening to the stories Henry has been telling." She leaned forward, "But I'm not the Evil Queen."

Avelina grinned, "See now, that's where you're wrong. I heard you and Gold, or Rumplestiltskin, talking. I know you used magic to bring that storm and get the children away, and something in that pie poisoned Henry. My question is; was it meant to harm him, or Emma?"

Regina frowned, "I would never harm Henry."

Avelina nodded, "Well, you did. And by your admission you meant to harm Emma. Now tell me, How do we undo what's been done to Henry?" she leaned forward her voice quiet, dangerous, her eyes flinty.

Regina shivered and looked away. "True love's kiss. It's the only thing that could stop the curse on him" she whispered.

Avelina frowned and stood. _True love's kiss? The kid's not old enough…Of course!_

She turned and threw the door open, slamming it behind her. Pounding on the door across the hall she called out, "Emma!" A moment later the door opened and Emma frowned at her.

She grabbed her friend's hand and tugged her out into the hallway, "We need to get back to the hospital."

Emma's eyes widened, "Oh god, why?" she exclaimed, her face paling.

Avelina squeezed her arm, "Nothing's wrong, but Regina just admitted that true love's kiss will save Henry."

Emma put a hand to her stomach and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "God, you scared me. Gold said something similar." She nodded, "Okay, let's go." Avelina nodded and they ran to her car, tearing away from the station in a haze of rubber.

Before Avelina could pull to a stop in front of the hospital Emma had thrown herself out of the car and was running into the building. Avelina cursed and parked the car, running after her. She turned the corner and found Emma fighting the nurses to let her into the room.

Avelina stalked up and pulled her badge out, "What the hell is going on here?" she demanded.

One of the nurses turned and gave her a frustrated look, "She can't go in right now, the doctor is performing some tests. He needs a few minutes."

Avelina shook her head, "How long?"

The nurse sighed, "Ten minutes."

Avelina took Emma's arm and gave her a look, "We can wait." Emma sputtered and pointed at Henry's room, but Avelina shook her head, "It's ok, we can wait."

She pulled Emma down the hall and into the bathroom. Emma began pacing, her face pale and drawn. Avelina sighed, "It's going to be okay Emma. We're going to get in there and he's going to be okay, I swear."

Emma looked up at her, her expression disbelieving. Avelina sighed; even she didn't believe her own words. There was too much that could go wrong. She had seen a lot that didn't make sense unless she took magic into the equation…but that was an enormous leap of logic, even for someone as logical as her.

Another few minutes passed before Emma shook her head, "That's enough time." She brushed past Avelina and paced down the hall, glaring at the nurses, daring them to stop her. Avelina gave them apologetic looks and followed her into Henry's room.

Dr. Wale was stepping back from Henry's side as they entered and his eyes widened at Emma's expression. She gave him a fierce expression as she stepped close to Henry, taking his hand in hers, her lips tight with barely concealed tears.

Emma leaned down and brushed back his hair, whispering so softly that neither Dr. Wale nor Avelina could hear her words. She closed her eyes and leaned in, brushing her lips against his forehead.

A blast of multicolored light flowed out from their bodies, expanding outwards. Avelina was rocked backwards and gasped as it flung her to the ground, her head smacking into the tile. She winced at the pain that gripped her skull and laid still, her eyes throbbing.

A hand touched her shoulder moments later. "Detective? Can you open your eyes?" Dr. Wale asked softly. Avelina made a soft noise and opened them slowly, blinking at the light. He smiled and held up a finger.

"Can you follow this for me?"

She nodded and winced, following it with her eyes. Dr. Wale nodded after a moment and offered her his hand, pulling her gently to her feet. He went to a shelf and pulled down a bottle, handing it to her.

"Painkillers. Stronger than Tylenol, but not too strong. Take them as needed, ice your head, and get some rest."

Avelina nodded and winced at the pain. Dr. Wale smiled, "Take some now." Avelina nodded and popped three into her mouth, swallowing them dry. She looked over to Emma who was weeping, cradling a smiling Henry.

Avelina gaped.

It had worked.

"Holy shit" she whispered.

Emma looked up and laughed, "It's real Avelina…magic is real."

Henry smiled at her, "I told you guys."

Avelina laughed softly, "You sure did kid." She shook her head and frowned at the pain, moving to sit by his bed.

She sat with them until the pain medicine kicked in and then stood, smiling at Emma. "I'm going to go book Gold and Regina."

Emma started to rise and Avelina shook her head, "No you stay here. I can handle this." Emma frowned at her, "Are you sure?" she asked, "What about your head?" concern on her pale face.

Avelina smiled, "I'm fine. Just a dull headache now. It's more important to have them booked and I have to call my precinct. I need to find Yard and I don't know how to do that when the man can turn into a damn bird."

She shook her head and smiled, "You guys get some rest."

Emma frowned, "You too."

Avelina nodded and waved to Henry who waved back, smiling at the detective. She jogged out to her car, ignoring the low throbbing of her head. She desperately wanted to go back to Granny's and take a shower, take more painkillers and go to sleep, but she had work to do.

She went to Emma's office and prepared the booking paperwork, glancing up occasionally at the cell that had once held Jefferson. She missed him, she realized. She wondered what his life was like now that Grace had been found.

Shaking her head, she finished the paperwork and strode down the hall. She stared at the two doors and then pushed one open.

Gold looked up from the table, smiling faintly at her. "Hello dearie" he murmured. Avelina didn't smile back.

She closed the door and sat across from him, setting his booking paperwork in front of him. Gold read over it and looked up at her.

"I haven't signed this yet. Which means it's not official. Now, if you tell me about your accomplice, Thomas Yard, and why he was committing robberies in Boston and bringing certain items back here, along with why you were helping Regina, I might be inclined to throw this away."

Gold stared at her for a moment and then grinned, "A deal is it? Very well, but I want a little more out of this."

Avelina raised her brow, "You want more than your freedom?" she asked, amused by his cocksure attitude.

Gold laughed and in a puff of smoke he disappeared from in front of her, reappearing by the door. Avelina gaped.

Gold laughed, "Oh dearie, you can't give what was never yours. Now about our deal…"

Avelina cleared her throat and nodded, "Okay, what would you like?" she asked.

Gold stepped forward and his eyes were intense. "I want Belle. Regina took her and hid her. Find her for me and I'll give you everything you want."

Avelina paused. _Belle…_ "As in beauty and the beast Belle?" she murmured. Gold scoffed, but nodded. Avelina sighed, "Fine. Where could she be?" she asked.

Gold paced around the room, "I don't know. That's your job, isn't it _Detective?_ " he sneered.

Avelina frowned and sighed. "Fine. But you're staying here. I'm locking you up just like I would if you had been booked. She can't suspect anything."

Gold gave her an exasperated look, "You realize we can both escape."

Avelina frowned, "I'll figure out a way to keep you here." She rose from the table and pointed to the seat, "Sit."

She brushed past him and closed the door behind her. _Now what? How do you keep an Evil Queen and a…Rumplestiltskin in a cell when they both have magic?_

After a moment she pulled out her phone and called Emma. "Emma? I'm sorry to bother you. Is Henry there?" she asked. Emma passed the phone to Henry and she smiled, "Hi Henry, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Good Avelina. What's up?"

"I need a way to keep Gold and Regina from escaping their cells. They both have magic again. The curse is broken."

Henry made a soft noise and then murmured something to his mom. She heard pages flipping and then Henry made a soft noise of exclamation. "Go see the blue fairy!"

"Uhhh what?"

"Oh sorry…the nuns! Go see the nuns. They're actually fairies. They might have magic."

Avelina sighed, "Okay, thanks kid. Put your mom on."

"No problem."

A moment passed and Emma was back. "Fairies huh" she murmured, amusement in her voice.

Avelina ran a hand over her face, "Guess so."

Emma paused, "Do you need me to go?" she asked.

Avelina shook her head, "No I got it, you stay with Henry." Her head pounded. She needed to take more painkillers.

Emma sighed, "Are you sure?"

Avelina hesitated. She still needed to try and find Yard. He could be back at the abandoned house. "Could you?" she asked wearily. "I need to go after Yard…he's in the wind and I need a solid lead."

"I'm on my way. Be safe Avelina."

Avelina sighed, smiling softly, "You too Emma." She slid her phone into her pocket after ending the call, praying that neither Gold nor Regina would escape. She paused before walking away and opened Gold's door, watching as his head came up, his eyes meeting hers.

"Can you use your magic to make it so you can't leave?" she asked.

He stared at her and then nodded, "Of course dearie. Why I want to do that is the better question."

Avelina smiled, "Because if you want me to find Belle, you'll do what I ask." She closed the door and smirked. Two could play his game.

She jogged out to her car and turned it in the direction of the abandoned house where they had found Henry and Grace. It was the last place she had seen Yard, and it was her best chance at finding a lead.

Parking the car, she stepped out and looked around, frowning. The rain had destroyed the ground; all of their footprints were gone. Sighing, she walked slowly to the backyard where Yard had flown, and inspected the grass for any sign of him.

She closed her eyes. It was a futile exercise. Her head pounded. She sighed and pulled the pill bottle from her pocket, opening her eyes and popping three more into her mouth. She grimaced at the sensation and cast another glance around the grass.

The wind fluttered and a bright yellow feather waved at her from the ground. She jogged over and knelt, picking it up, twirling it between her fingers. Looking around she saw another feather ten feet away.

Yard had definitely flown this way.

She picked up the feather and realized she was getting closer to the garage. She stuck the feathers in her pocket and kept her hand near her weapon, her instincts on high alert. She reached out and tried the door handle, unsurprised to find it open.

She stepped into the gloom and as her eyes adjusted heard something shift in the darkness. A moment later something large barreled into her, knocking her back into the large garage door, the poly-fiber splintering around them, the impact sending them sprawling into the grass.

Avelina gasped as the impact slammed her into the ground, her head smacking against it painfully. She saw nothing but blackness, her head pounding.

The weight on top of her felt like a man, and when skin brushed her face, she flinched. Long fingers clenched her jaw and a set of lips brushed her ear, "Sorry Detective, but I can't have you following me around."

She heard the sound of a switchblade and struggled, bucking against Yard, weakly trying to open her eyes. He backhanded her and she could taste blood. A moment later the blade plunged into her sternum.

Avelina screamed, her body writhing in pain. It was white hot, and she sobbed as he pulled it out, feeling her blood rush out. Her eyes fluttered open and she watched him stand up, wiping the blade on his shirt.

She struggled to breathe and felt something flutter inside her. Her lung…he had punctured her lung.

Yard smirked down at her, watching her bleed. "See you never Detective." He turned and morphed into the dog she had picked up on the side of the road.

Avelina closed her eyes, cursing. Blood bubbled up into her mouth and she coughed, spitting it out. She rolled onto her side and dug for her phone, whimpering as each movement made it harder to breathe and her wound flowed harder.

When she finally pulled her phone out she gasped in relief and dialed Emma. The line rang…and rang…and rang.

"Goddammit Emma!" she moaned, coughing up more blood. Her head swam from the repeated blows and her vision was growing spotty.

She slowly dialed another number, hesitating before hitting send. The line rang a few times before it connected.

She heard soft laughter and then a deep voice answered, "This is Jefferson."

She coughed painfully, her mouth full of blood. "Jefferson…aghem…christ that hurts…this is Avelina. I need your help."

Jefferson could hear something in her voice, something that told him she was in pain. She wouldn't be calling him otherwise, he knew. They had agreed not to see each other because she needed to focus on the cases.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"I'm at the abandoned house on the outskirts of town. The thief I've been tracking—he attacked me, stabbed me. Shit…..Jefferson…"she coughed hard and groaned, her vision flooding with black.

She laid back and tried to take shallow breaths, "He punctured my lung I think. I need you to get here."

Jefferson looked down at Grace who stared up at him with wide concerned eyes. He sighed and grabbed her hand, towing her out to their car. "Why didn't you dial 911?" he asked, frustrated.

Avelina closed her eyes, barely awake. "What?" she murmured.

"Why didn't you call 911?" Jefferson repeated, louder. He felt alarm skip through him. She sounded worse.

"Dunno…I just…thought of you…"

Her fingers lost their grip on the phone and Jefferson could barely hear her breathing. He swore and pushed the accelerator down harder, taking the curves so hard that Grace gasped in the backseat.

He hung up and dialed 911, impatiently telling the operator what had happened and that he was on his way. He would get there before them at this point. The operator told him that the hospital would be standing by for them, and he grunted, tossing his phone aside.

Gravel scattered as he slid into the driveway of the abandoned house. "Stay here!" he commanded Grace. She nodded, her eyes wide as he ran through the yard. His heart pounded with fear as he rounded the corner and saw Avelina slumped in the grass, the ground stained red with her blood.

He knelt next to her and scooped her up, one arm behind her neck, another behind her knees. Her breathing was shallow and irregular, her skin pale. Blood was smeared across her face and arms.

Jefferson carried her to his car and laid her in the back, giving Grace a reassuring look. "Hold her hand baby" he murmured. Grace nodded and took Avelina's hand, never saying a word. He threw the car into reverse and moments later they were screeching towards town.

When they pulled into the emergency bay a staff was waiting with a gurney, where they carefully loaded Avelina. Jefferson parked the car and took Grace's hand, leading her into the hospital.

Emma ran up to them, her face pale. "Jefferson, what happened?" she demanded.

"She was attacked by that thief she's been tracking. He stabbed her."

Emma's hand went to her mouth, shock and horror on her face. Jefferson guided Grace to a chair and carefully scrubbed her hands clean with a handkerchief. Emma laid a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I was speaking with the nuns and I didn't have reception."

Jefferson stood and nodded, his eyes haunted. "It's okay. She's going to be okay." He said the words, but he had no idea if they were true.

Emma stared at him sadly.

Jefferson couldn't stand the pity in her gaze. He turned away and reached out for Grace's hand, "Come on baby" he murmured. Grace stared up at him, "We aren't staying for Avelina?" she whispered.

Jefferson flinched. He closed his eyes and then opened them, shaking his head, "No Grace. The doctors are taking care of her. We need to go home."

Grace frowned at him, "No daddy. We need to stay here. Avelina is our friend, she needs us."

Jefferson sighed. He sat down beside and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Okay." He closed his eyes and smiled faintly when she crawled into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's going to be okay daddy. Avelina will be okay" Grace whispered.

Jefferson nodded, hoping his daughter's bright outlook on things would turn out to be right. He couldn't stand the thought of what would happen if she wasn't.

* * *

 _ **AN: Wow, it's been a minute since I updated this story, and for that, I'm sorry! This chapter is for BGio89 who asked for an update so nicely that it really encouraged me to get my ass in gear lol I hope you enjoy this chapter! As for the rest of you who have been following/liking/reviewing, thank you so much! Please review-and you'll get more chapters!**_


	12. The Wounded Detective

The hours passed slowly, Grace long ago having fallen asleep in Jefferson's lap. His own eyes grew heavy, the exhaustion of the heavy emotions weighing on him. His fingers strayed softly through Grace's hair, taking comfort in the feel of her chest rising and falling against his.

Emma sat nearby, writing up reports and talking on the phone periodically to people in Boston, letting Avelina's superiors know her status. Her Sergeant had been so irate at the situation that she had threatened to send a team to arrest half the town.

Emma knew it was anger speaking, but a part of her wondered if the woman's threat wasn't a good idea. She was just one woman trying to keep a town of magical people in line. A police force was something she needed, desperately.

She sighed and set the paperwork aside, leaning her head back against the wall and closing her eyes.

The ER doors swung open and a doctor came out, his face wearied. Emma quickly stood and met him halfway. Jefferson lifted Grace as he stood, his back creaking from sitting for so long. His heart thumped painfully at the look on the doctor's face.

The doctor waved a hand to the chairs, "Would you all like to sit?" he offered. Jefferson and Emma both quickly shook their heads and he nodded, "Very well. Miss McNair suffered from a single knife wound to the chest, which pierced her left lung. She lost a significant amount of blood, but we were able to replace it and re-inflate her lung. She also suffered from a concussion, and has mild swelling in her brain. She will be on bed rest for at least a week, and will need to be watched closely for an embolism."

Emma nodded her face pale with shock. "Th-thank you doctor."

Jefferson closed his eyes for a moment and then reopened them, "How long will she be here doctor?" he asked quietly. He clutched Grace close and tried not to squeeze her too tightly, his stomach knotting with fear.

The doctor must have seen something in Jefferson's eyes because he smiled softly, a kindness in his gaze. "A few days while she recovers from surgery; she'll need to get her strength back and get on her feet. Once that happens she can go home."

Jefferson nodded and then asked, "Can we see her?"

The doctor shook his head, "Not yet. She needs some time to rest. Come back tomorrow morning, and she'll most likely be awake."

Jefferson and Emma nodded and the doctor smiled before turning and leaving. They stood in silence for a long time, the weight of their thoughts holding them down.

After a moment Emma cleared her throat and turned to Jefferson, "You guys should go home and get some rest. Grace needs to sleep and so do you. I'll stay awhile longer, and if anything changes, I'll let you know."

Jefferson thought about protesting but it had been hours since Grace had eaten, and he knew he needed to get her home. He nodded and shifted Grace in his arms, "Thank you" he murmured.

Emma nodded and watched as Jefferson carried his daughter out of the hospital, his steps slow and tired. She sank down in a chair again, rubbing a hand over her face. It was going to be a long wait.

* * *

Rain pounded down on the windows and thunder growled. The sky was black, and Grace was finally asleep, but Jefferson couldn't sleep. He could only picture Avelina's face, streaked with blood and pale as she gasped for air.

He ran a hand over his face and sat up in bed, shaking his head. There was no way he was going to sleep. He threw back the covers and walked silently through the house, down to his workroom.

It seemed that magic had returned to Storybrooke, so perhaps at long last he could get one of the hats to work. Maybe he and Grace could go home to the Enchanted Forest. At least there people made sense.

For hours his hands worked while his brain spun, trying to think of a plan for how to help Avelina. This thief had nearly killed her, and she needed to catch him. Regina and Gold couldn't be trusted.

What he needed was a solution that wasn't magical…to a magical problem.

He sighed and set aside another hat.

Running a hand over his face he scrubbed a knuckle into his eyes, exhaustion finally catching up to him. He stood and stared at the work table. In just a few hours he had made nearly half a dozen hats.

He smirked faintly. Avelina would have thought him mad.

He looked at the clock and sighed, Grace would be waking soon, he should lie down and get rest. Looking over at the chaise he sighed, on more than one occasion he had become so obsessed with working on hats that he had fallen asleep on it.

While not as comfortable as his bed, it would suffice for a few hours of sleep.

Kicking off his shoes he lay down and loosened the buttons on his vest, closing his eyes. The headache behind his eyes calmed as he breathed slowly, falling asleep.

* * *

"Daddy? Your phone has been ringing."

Jefferson was startled awake by the soft voice of his daughter. He opened his eyes and sat up, looking at her blearily. She held out the phone, which, as she had said, was ringing. He took it and stared at the screen.

Emma was calling.

He quickly answered. "Sheriff, what's wrong?" he demanded.

"Nothing Jefferson, I just thought you should know that Avelina's condition improved enough for them to approve visitors. You and Grace can stop by later today if you want."

Jefferson sighed and dropped his head into his hand, taking a deep steadying breath. "We will do that Sheriff. Thank you for calling."

"Not a problem."

"Is Avelina okay?"

Jefferson looked up to find Grace giving him a deeply worried look. He sighed and nodded, smiling at her tiredly. "Yea Grace, she's doing okay. But for right now, why don't you and I have breakfast, and then we can go see her?"

Grace smiled brightly, "That sounds great!" She scampered up the stairs and Jefferson heard her moving around in the kitchen. By the time he made it up the stairs she was stirring eggs and had pulled bacon out of the fridge.

He smiled at her and they began preparing breakfast together. As they ate, Grace asked numerous questions about Avelina, her case, and how they could help.

Jefferson sighed and tried to answer them all, but he wasn't sure he had any good answers. He came from a magical land, and all of his solutions were magical. He didn't know if that would help.

As they drove to the hospital, he found his grip on the steering wheel was tight, his stomach nervous. They pulled to the side of the road a few miles away and Jefferson glanced back at Grace, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

She nodded and smiled at him. Jefferson ran into the flower shop and emerged a few minutes later with a bouquet of Amaryllis. He handed them to Grace and took off for the hospital, his fingers drumming on the wheel.

As they walked down the halls of the hospital, Jefferson clutched the bouquet tightly. Peering into Avelina's room he hesitated. Her eyes were closed.

Grace looked up at him and then slowly walked forward, leading him into the room. Avelina must have heard their steps because she turned her head and her eyes opened, a faint smile forming on her lips.

"Hey, it's two of my favorite people" she murmured.

Grace smiled and leaned against the side of the bed, "Hi Avelina. Daddy said you were better." She frowned softly and reached out to touch Avelina's cheek where a bruise had formed. "You look hurt."

Avelina nodded, "I do hurt Grace. But I'm getting better. It just takes time." She looked up at Jefferson and her gaze was warm. He found himself smiling back and holding out the bouquet of flowers awkwardly.

"Uh these are for you" he murmured.

Avelina smiled and reached out to take them, a flicker of pain crossing her face. She lifted the flowers to her nose and inhaled, smiling. "They're lovely, thank you both."

Jefferson nodded and looked around, pulling up a chair to sit beside her bed, holding Grace in his lap.

"How long until they release you?" he asked softly.

Avelina frowned and sighed, "At least a few more days. The doctors are pleased with how my wound is healing and how strong I am, but they still want to keep me here."

Jefferson nodded and then hesitated. He didn't want to step on her toes, or mess up her investigation. "I was wondering if there's a way I can help with your investigation."

Avelina gave him a puzzled look, "How?"

Jefferson smiled crookedly, "I think I can make a hat work. If I can get word to Yard that there is something that could take him to another realm, someplace you can't follow, we could entrap him."

Avelina's brows rose. "You realize I actually need to catch him, not send him to…to another realm?" she inquired.

Jefferson nodded, "I know. But he just has to believe it. We lay the trap, and then we get him to come. I'll dig up some other magic, and we'll control his powers."

Avelina sighed and closed her eyes, "He can shape shift. How do you plan on controlling that?"

"I know a few people with tricks up their sleeves."

Avelina opened her eyes and smiled, "You know, a few weeks ago I would never have believed in any of this. Now we're planning a magical trap for a man that can shape change. My boss would think I'm out of my mind."

Jefferson smiled and ran a hand over his mouth, smothering a laugh. "You'd really lose it to see Wonderland then."

Avelina's eyes widened. Her gaze darted to his neck and she swallowed, "Right. That actually happened, huh."

Jefferson nodded and ran a hand through Grace's hair, "I try not to think of it."

Avelina's gaze travelled to Grace and she nodded, "I understand."

Jefferson smiled and stood, glancing down at Grace. "Grace sweetie, can you walk down to the nurse's station and wait there? I need to talk to Avelina privately for a moment." Grace nodded and Jefferson watched her from the door, making sure a nurse was nearby when he came back into the room.

He came over to the edge of the bed and sat gently. His gaze was soft, but worried. His fingers trailed over the bruise on Avelina's cheek and he shook his head. "You scared me" he whispered.

"I scared me" she whispered back, her fingers wrapping around his wrist, holding his hand at her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his caress—just for a moment, she told herself.

Jefferson leaned in and kissed her softly, his lips brushing repeatedly against hers as his hand cupped her face, his other resting gently on her waist.

When he pulled away Avelina's cheeks were flushed and she was smiling, her eyes sparkling. "If that doesn't help me get better, I don't know what will."

Jefferson grinned and stroked her cheek, "Just rest. I'll get things ready for the trap."

Avelina nodded and ran her hand up his chest, her fingers touching the scar at his throat. "I still can't believe this happened."

Jefferson's eyes grew serious and he raised a brow, "How about what happened to you?"

"That's a part of my job. I'm lucky he didn't shoot me."

Jefferson shook his head, "Your job…I don't think I like it."

Avelina smiled faintly, "I'm starting to get a little tired of it myself. Starting to think I could use a vacation. Maybe somewhere…magical?" she offered hesitantly.

Jefferson smiled, "And here I was wishing I could get away from Storybrooke."

Avelina raised a brow, "Maybe we can compromise. After I close this case."

Jefferson nodded and then smirked, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Sir? I have to attend patients; I can't watch your daughter."

Jefferson pulled away from Avelina, his face flushed with embarrassment. Turning, he found Grace and a nurse standing in the doorway. He nodded and stood from the bed quickly, "Right, sorry."

He glanced back to Avelina who was biting her lip, trying to hide a grin. "I'll be back later" he assured her. She nodded and waved to Grace who smiled and waved back. He quickly went over and took her hand, leading her down the hall.

"Are you in love with Avelina?"

Jefferson came to a screeching halt and stared down at Grace. "I-I…why did you ask that Grace?"

She smiled at him, "Because you were kissing her."

Jefferson sighed. She had seen them. He crouched down and hesitated a moment before speaking. "Avelina and I are…friends. We care very much about each other, but for right now, it's very difficult for us to be together."

Grace frowned, "Because of the Evil Queen?" she asked.

Jefferson hesitated again, "Ah, well sort of. She's part of the problem, but Grace, Avelina isn't from Storybrooke. She didn't know about magic before she came here. To her it was just stories for kids. She has a life in Boston."

Grace stared at him for a moment and then frowned, "But she likes it here. With Emma, Henry, you and me."

Jefferson smiled at her put out look and nodded, "She seems to. Which is why I'm trying to help her find the man who hurt her. If she can take him back to Boston, she might be able to come visit us sometime soon."

Jefferson didn't want to give Grace hope that Avelina would be coming to stay, or be a large part of their lives, but the look on her face was breaking his heart.

She sighed and nodded, "Okay. I think she should stay here."

Jefferson squeezed her hand, "Me too. But she has a job to do. So for now, I'm going to help her. Okay?"

Grace nodded and smiled softly at him. He smiled back and stood, walking slowly with her out to their car. The car ride home seemed longer than the ride to the hospital, and Jefferson barely paid attention when Grace asked if she could have some material to make a doll with.

He gave her some and sat in the living room, his fingers trailing over the piano keys, idly keeping his hands busy as his mind pondered over the problem of the disappearing thief.

Normally he would consider going to Gold or Regina, but they were the very problem he was trying to avoid.

Perhaps he could craft something that would contain the man's powers….

A smile formed on his lips as a plan began to shape in his mind.

It was just mad enough to work.

* * *

Avelina sat patiently as Cross chewed her out for getting hurt, taking unnecessary risks, being stupid, etc. She bit the inside of her cheek, holding back numerous retorts.

After a few minutes Cross fell silent and sighed heavily.

"Avelina…I expected more arguments from you."

Avelina smiled and shook her head, "Ma'am, I'm not going to argue that what I did was reckless and stupid. But we don't exactly have the resources up here that we do in Boston. I did what I had to."

Cross sighed, "And you almost got killed."

Avelina nodded, "I've taken a few shots back home." Her bullet proof vest had saved her more than once.

Cross chuckled weakly, "Don't remind me McNair. Shit. The commissioner is ready to send SWAT up there and tear that town apart for what happened."

Avelina sat up straighter, unease passing through her. "Ma'am I don't think that would be a good idea. I'm close to this guy. I can get him. I've got locals helping who know where to look and we're getting a plan in place to take him down. I should be back in a week."

"I thought you needed a few days to recover. That's what the doctor said."

Avelina nodded, "Yea, well, my team here is getting things ready while I heal. I swear Sarge, things are going to work out. Just give me a week."

Cross sighed, "You've already had more time than you were supposed to. Your budget is gone. How do you plan on handling that?" she demanded.

Avelina sighed, "You can't get me more? This is the guy all the banks want, and the commissioner. They won't throw a little more money my way for that?" she asked.

Cross laughed, "McNair, he's out of their jurisdiction, out of their banks, and isn't robbing anyone they care about. Their fists are tighter than a whore's around a dollar."

Avelina frowned, "Nice. Well, then I'll ask a friend if I can stay with them. Just make sure when the time comes that the extradition paperwork is all in order."

"I've got your back. Now rest McNair."

"Thanks Sarge."

Avelina hung up the phone and set it aside, frowning. She was being left out on her own. Her resources were slim, and she was recovering from a bad wound.

What she needed was back-up.

She grabbed her phone and scrolled through her email until she found the contact she wanted. She quickly wrote an email, firing it off a moment later.

Sighing, she leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes. She was relying on a man who was by all accounts the Mad Hatter, Emma, and now magic. Shaking her head, she laughed softly.

"It's a mad, mad world" she murmured softly.

* * *

 ** _AN: Hello my dearest readers! I'm sorry if I've been slow to update, I'm working on four stories right now. (Because I have no self control and when I have an idea scratching in my brain I write it. So there you go.) Anyway, I know this chapter is shorter, but we've got more good stuff to come! Avelina vs. Yard, Avelina gets out of the hospital, Avelina and Jefferson goodies! So please, review! Thank you for reading, following and favoriting!_**


	13. The Recovering Detective

The next morning Jefferson dropped Grace at school before making his way to the hospital, breakfast from Granny's in hand. Avelina had texted him, asking for it…more like begging, he thought with a smile.

He walked down the hall to her room and felt his stomach drop when he saw her empty bed. The bag of food slipped from his fingers onto the bed as he turned, barreling towards the door, panicking.

He came to a crashing halt at the sight of Avelina, walking slowly, clutching an IV pole, a nurse by her side. Her face was paler than normal and there was a sheen of sweat on her face, giving her an unhealthy pallor.

"Avelina!" he exclaimed, stepping forward to help her.

"No, don't!" she cried, holding up a hand to ward him off. Jefferson staggered back slightly, looking crestfallen. Avelina gave him a soft smile, "Sorry, but I need to do it myself. I have to get strong enough to get out of here."

The nurse by her side shook her head, "She only needed to go around the hallways once but insisted on twice, and she's tired. So she needs to get into bed."

Jefferson sighed and shook his head, smiling faintly, "Yea, sounds about right. " He watched as Avelina sank down onto the bed and the nurse began arranging the blankest and IV lines until everything was settled.

When she was done the nurse smiled at him, "Breakfast from Granny's?" she asked.

Jefferson nodded and the nurse smiled at Avelina, "You've got a great boyfriend."

Avelina's eyes widened and she shook her head in protest, "Oh he's…", but the nurse had already walked away, out of the room.

Jefferson grinned and leaned forward in his chair, "Hmm, I guess I am a pretty great boyfriend" he taunted softly.

Avelina flushed and crossed her arms, shaking her head, "You're not my boyfriend."

Jefferson smiled and plucked the bag of food out of her lap, "Oh, well then I guess this food isn't for you."

Avelina gasped and leaned forward, reaching for the food, wincing and gasping in pain as her stitches pulled. Jefferson quickly stood and pushed her back gently, shaking his head, "No, no, relax, I'm just kidding."

Avelina eyed him with a small smile on her lips, "I know. But I'm not calling you my boyfriend just to get that food."

Jefferson smiled and sat on the bed beside her, his hip against her leg as he began unpacking the food. "That's fine. But you do need to eat, so please don't be difficult about that."

Avelina narrowed her eyes at him, "I am _not_ difficult."

"Mmhmm" Jefferson agreed, nodding as he handed her the burrito Granny had made her. Avelina snatched it away from him and unwrapped it, taking an enormous bite before muttering, "I'm _not._ "

Jefferson smiled at her as he ate and shook his head, saying nothing else.

Avelina felt a smile creeping onto her own lips and rolled her eyes at him, "You're annoying" she muttered as she took another bite.

Jefferson laughed and reached out to tuck a strand of her hair back, "Probably. My wife used to think so."

Avelina's brows rose; Jefferson never talked about his wife. "What happened to her?" she asked softly.

Jefferson sighed and set aside his food, wiping his mouth with the paper napkin. He smiled sadly at her, "She was beautiful. But she was weak, always ill. After she gave birth to Grace, it only got worse."

He sighed and looked out the window, recalling their short time together. "I tried everything; spells, powders, we even moved so the weather was better. But she eventually got so sick nothing could help. Grace was only about three, so she barely remembers her mother. We have a painting of her that she looks at, but that's it."

Avelina felt horrible for asking, wishing she could erase the pain and sadness from Jefferson's face. She had never seen him look like this and it made her stomach hurt. She reached out and rested her hand atop his, running her thumb across the back of his hand gently.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered.

He turned back to her, smiling faintly, "It's okay. Life happens."

Avelina thought of her own tumultuous life and nodded, raising a brow. "It sure does" she murmured.

Her phone beeped and Avelina flinched, startled. Grabbing it from the small bedside table she smiled brightly when she saw it was a response to her email for back-up. Julian McCombs. Her surrogate father, and a fellow police officer; he had confirmed that he would be up to StoryBrooke to help her, no questions asked.

"Good news?" Jefferson asked softly, wondering who it was that could make her smile like that. A spurt of jealousy beat through his heart, wondering if it was someone from Boston.

Avelina nodded and looked up from her phone, "I asked someone for back-up on the Yard case and he's agreed to help. He's going to be here in a day."

Jefferson frowned softly, "Who exactly did you invite to our town? You could be putting them in danger, you realize that."

Avelina bristled at his tone, "I do realize that Jefferson, hell, look where I am!" She huffed and waved a hand around the room. "I asked the man who raised me, a former cop, to come help me. He's got jeez, 30 years of experience? I think he's going to be okay."

Jefferson sighed and shrugged, "Okay, I just don't want anyone you care about to get hurt. I know what that feels like." His eyes caught hers and a tidal wave of unspoken emotion passed between them.

Avelina's throat tightened and she looked away, clearing her throat as she nodded, "Mmhmm. I-ah, hear you."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Avelina sighed and looked back to Jefferson, "I'm sorry, I know this isn't easy, but I need help, and so does Emma. Julian McCombs is the best thing we've got short of getting a SWAT team from Boston, and I don't think you want that."

Jefferson shook his head vigorously, "No."

Avelina sighed, "Then trust that I'm not going to fuck this up."

Jefferson gathered up the trash from their breakfast and stood, throwing it away. He ran a hand over his hair and stared down at her, "I trust you."

Avelina nodded and swallowed hard, now it was time to eat some humble pie and ask for a favor. She looked sheepishly up at him, "Uhm, so I-uh, need a favor" she murmured. A flush spread across her cheeks and Jefferson thought how adorable she looked when she was blushing and looking at him like that.

He nodded and she rushed on, "Okay so I need a place to stay because my funding was cut off, so can I stay with you?" she asked so hastily he barely understood the last words.

He leaned forward and grabbed the railing at the foot of the bed, grinning, "Say that one more time."

Avelina glared at him, "You're an ass."

Jefferson nodded, "Very true. But I'm just checking that you're asking if you can stay with me."

Avelina rolled her eyes, "Yessss, okay, I am. I would ask Emma, but apparently she lives with her friend Mary-Margaret, and now Henry is there, so that's just a full house. And I'm not staying at the station, I did that one too many times when I was younger."

Jefferson smiled softly, "Of course you can stay with me. Grace will be thrilled. She'll make you breakfast every day and will probably ask you to play with her."

There was something about the idea of that that put a smile on Avelina's face; she could picture it clearly-she and Grace making breakfast together while Jefferson lounged against the counter, shirtless…

She flushed.

Perhaps not shirtless in front of his daughter…she glanced up at him and smiled, "Well, thank you, I truly appreciate it. They're discharging me tonight, if that's okay."

Jefferson smiled so brightly it reached deep inside her and touched a part of her she had thought was broken, lost. She felt hope. Hope that maybe things between them would work. Hope that she could leave Boston and they could go somewhere together. Hope for happiness.

"Tonight is great. I'll bring Grace if that's okay, and we'll get you settled in."

Avelina nodded and Jefferson made his way back to her side, leaning down to wind his fingers through her hair, lifting her chin to kiss her. Avelina gasped against his lips as his other hand brushed softly against her throat, his fingers trailing down to push aside her gown, sending it slipping down her shoulder.

His lips pulled back from hers and he whispered, "I'll take _very_ good care of you", his low sultry voice sending shivers across her skin. Avelina reached up and pulled on his vest, tugging him down onto the bed, her other hand winding through his hair.

"Will you?" she whispered back, her lips smirking softly as she kissed along his jaw. She made a soft noise as Jefferson slid the gown further down her arm, his fingers trailing over her skin as his mouth tore from hers to leave kisses down her neck and across her collarbone.

"Mmm" he hummed against her skin, sending a thrill through her. She could feel the hum reverberate through her and never had she hated being in the hospital more than she had right then. "I'm going to enjoy seeing you in my bed" Jefferson murmured next to her ear before he leaned up and kissed her firmly, his torso pressed tightly to hers.

"Ahem. Ms. McNair, I'm here to help you with the shower."

Jefferson pulled back from Avelina quickly, glancing over his shoulder to see a nurse standing in the doorway, giving them a disapproving look. He quickly turned back to Avelina who was flushed a lovely pink color and gave her a look that screamed "WHOOPS!"

She snorted and covered her mouth, hiding a grin. She shoved his shoulder, "Get out of here" she murmured.

Jefferson nodded and stood, leaning down to kiss her firmly before turning and edging past the still annoyed looking nurse.

Avelina grinned at the nurse, "Hey, kissing is supposed to make us happier and happier patients heal faster, right?" she offered. The woman stared at her for half a second before laughing and shaking her head.

"I suppose if I was going to kiss anyone, it would be him" the nurse said with a wry smile.

Avelina grinned, "I knew I liked you."

* * *

"She's really going to stay with us?" Grace demanded excitedly.

Jefferson smiled, nodding, "Yes Grace, we're going to get her now and she's coming home with us."

Grace let out a small shriek of excitement and bounced in the car seat. Jefferson laughed, unable to believe how much Grace liked Avelina after the short time they had spent together, especially given how traumatic it had been.

He turned the car away from Grace's school and headed towards the hospital, excited to see Avelina again. He had spent the afternoon preparing the house for her, changing the sheets on his bed, going to Granny's and collecting her things, and going grocery shopping so there was plenty of food in the house for all three of them.

As the engine shut off, Jefferson glanced over at Grace who smiled brightly at him, her excitement mirroring his own. They walked hand in hand into the hospital and down to Avelina's room to find her being helped into a wheelchair-despite her protests.

Avelina gave Jefferson a disgruntled look, "I can walk, this is ridiculous."

Jefferson smiled at her softly, "It's hospital policy, I'm sure you know that. Don't worry, you'll be home soon."

Avelina humphed softly but smiled at him faintly as he took over pushing her from the nurse. Grace skipped along beside Avelina, chattering about all the plans she had for them, Avelina smiling and nodding, occasionally inserting a comment.

Jefferson gently guided Avelina into the car, nodding at the nurse who took the wheelchair away, smiling gratefully at her. Grace climbed into the back, still chattering.

"Avelina? Do you like pancakes?"

Avelina smiled softly and nodded, "I do Grace. Do you?" she asked.

"I _LOVE_ them!" Grace exclaimed, wiggling in the backseat happily. "Daddy makes the best pancakes. You should make her some tomorrow morning!"

Jefferson glanced in the rearview mirror and smiled at Grace, "Only if you help me pumpkin."

Grace smiled widely, "Of course daddy."

Avelina smiled tiredly and leaned her head against the window, watching the town go by as she listened to the two talk softly. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep and was being woken by the feeling of sheets being pulled over her.

Jefferson smiled at her softly, "Rest. Grace and I will be downstairs making dinner."

Avelina nodded and closed her eyes, amazed at how tired she was from the short trip.

* * *

The smell of food teased Avelina awake, making her stomach rumble and her eyes pop open eagerly. It felt like she had slept for hours but when she checked her phone she was surprised to see that only a little over one hour had passed. She sat up slowly, wincing as her still tender wounds throbbed, her feet coming to rest on the ground beside the bed.

Glancing around the room she smiled softly, remembering the last time she had been here. She had foolishly gone into the river and Jefferson had saved her from drowning, much as he had when Yard had attacked her.

She shook her head, scoffing softly; she owed her life to Jefferson twice over now. She needed a way to repay him…guilt worried at her; Jefferson was putting his life on the line for her and that of his daughter by helping her this time.

As she stood her head spun, leaving her wobbly for a moment before her vision cleared and she was able to step away from the edge of the bed. Her steps were slow and cautious as she made her way down the hall, and a moment later she heard footsteps on the stairs.

Jefferson took the stairs two at a time, moving quickly after he had heard Avelina moving around upstairs. She looked tired despite having rested and he quickly made his way to her side, wrapping his hand around her arm, letting her weight fall onto him.

She smiled gratefully at him as they made their way down the stairs, her hand gripping the railing tightly. "Grace is very excited you're awake, I had to make sure she didn't go up and wake you" Jefferson murmured.

Avelina smiled warmly up at him, "I'm sure. I'm excited to be awake too, dinner smells amazing." It was true, whatever they had made for dinner smelled spicy and meaty; it was so tantalizing it was making her mouth water and her stomach rumble.

Jefferson smiled, pride in his eyes, "It's a recipe I learned after we came here. I didn't want to rely on frozen foods and meals to feed Grace. So I bought cookbooks and learned how to make different things."

As they walked into the kitchen Grace looked up from her homework, her eyes lighting up, "Avelina!" she cried, scrambling out of her seat to run over to Avelina. Jefferson quickly slid forward and held a hand out to stop Grace, shaking his head at her firmly.

"Woah sweetie, we have to be gentle with Avelina, she's still hurt. You can hug her but you need to do it softly." He smiled warmly at his daughter, waving a hand to encourage her forward. He had seen the look of hurt on her face when he had stopped her and he didn't want her to think that he or Avelina didn't want her affection.

Avelina smiled at Grace as the little girl stepped forward and wrapped her arms gently around the detective's waist, squeezing softly. "How do you feel?" she whispered. Avelina wrapped an arm around Grace's shoulders and hugged her back, smiling faintly.

"Tired and sore kiddo. And very hungry."

Grace stepped back and smiled up at her, "We made dinner, come eat!" She grabbed Avelina's hand and led her to the table, pulling the chair out for her. Jefferson smiled as Grace sat in the seat next to her, looking up at him expectantly.

Jefferson filled bowls with the potato goulash he had made and set them before Avelina and Grace. Both women eagerly began eating as he filled his own bowl and went to sit across from them. For a long time the only sounds in the kitchen were the sounds of food being consumed and the occasional word of compliment being spoken.

When they had finished eating Grace gathered their bowls and carried them to the sink before coming to stand at the table, smiling hesitantly at her father. "Daddy, can you help me with my homework?" she asked softly.

Jefferson frowned, "Which homework is it?"

"My history homework" Grace said with a heavy sigh.

Jefferson sighed and frowned faintly, "I-I'm not very good at history sweetie."

Grace frowned and sighed, nodding—looking frustrated. "I know, but I need help."

Avelina leaned forward and smiled at them both, "I think I can help. History was my favorite subject in school. Why don't we go to the living room and take a look?" she offered, hoping she wasn't overstepping her bounds.

Grace smiled brightly and nodded, bouncing in place slightly. Grabbing her backpack she darted out of the room and through the house, leaving Avelina and Jefferson to exchange a fond smile.

Avelina stood from the table slowly, somewhat painfully, but with a full stomach and a clearer head. When Jefferson wrapped a hand around her waist and guided her down the hall to the living room, his fingers curled under her shirt and brushed against her skin, sending delightful shivers over her body.

When he helped her onto the sofa beside Grace his fingers grazed across her waist gently and his eyes met hers, warming her with the look there. She smirked softly at him as he walked away, seating himself at the piano.

Avelina turned to Grace, setting her attention to the homework that had been troubling her. Soft music filled the room as Jefferson played, lyrical and bright. By the time she and Grace had finished the homework the little girl was yawning and rubbing her eyes.

The music ceased and Jefferson was at their side a moment later, scooping Grace up off the couch. He smiled as her arms wrapped around his neck, her sleepy face burrowing in his neck. "Say goodnight to Avelina" he murmured.

Grace pulled away from his chest and smiled at Avelina tiredly, "Goodnight Avelina."

Avelina smiled back and waved softly, "Goodnight darling." She watched as Jefferson carried Grace from the room, his shoulders strong and broad beneath his clothes. She leaned back against the couch, rolling her shoulders and stretching gently, wincing at the slight pain.

Her eyes drifted shut as she waited for Jefferson to return and eventually she began to drift, half awake, half in a dream.

 _Music swelled and Avelina stepped down a grand staircase, her royal blue ball gown rustling like wind through the trees as she walked. She could feel hundreds of eyes on her, but it was only one set of eyes that she cared about…she cast about the large ballroom, searching for him._

 _There!_

 _His bright blue eyes met hers and she stepped quicker, smiling softly at him. He walked forward and bowed, extending a hand to her. She smiled and curtsied, resting her hand in his._

 _The music changed and he pulled her close, sweeping her out onto the floor, his large hand gripping her waist tightly. Jefferson's lips brushed her cheek as he leaned in, whispering to her._

 _"_ _You look stunning."_

 _She flushed and smiled up at him, "You look pretty handsome yourself" she murmured._

 _He smiled at her and spun her, twirling her away. Avelina caught sight of Granny, Mary-Margaret, David and Emma in the ballroom, along with countless others as she spun. She was tugged back and spun around, a radiant smile on her face._

 _The arms that enveloped her were larger, rougher. When she looked up her stomach dropped. This wasn't Jefferson!_

 _Thomas Yard smiled coldly down at her, his grip on her tight. "Do you miss me Detective?" he whispered. "I've missed you Avelina…."_

 _"_ _Avelinaaaaaa"_

Avelina woke with a gasp, her body covered in a cold sweat. It wasn't Yard calling her name, but Jefferson, crouching by her side, his face furrowed in concern. His hand reached up to cup her cheek and she fought the urge to flinch.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

Avelina shook her head, wiping a hand across her mouth. "I-I had a dream…we were somewhere odd…" her brow furrowed in confusion, "I was wearing a ball gown and you were in these fancy clothes…I think we were at a ball."

She waved a hand, "Anyway, we were dancing and you spun me. When you spun me back, it wasn't you, but Yard." She looked ill as she spoke, "He asked me if I missed him…" swallowing hard she laced her fingers with his before continuing, "He told me he missed me."

Jefferson frowned deeply and shook his head, "It was just a dream Avelina. A bad one, but it was just a dream." He reached up and cupped her cheek again gently, running his thumb across her cheek.

"I won't let him hurt you again" he murmured. Avelina closed her eyes and shook her head, she was tired; tired of being injured, tired of hunting this man, and tired of her job running roughshod over her life. It was starting to feel like she didn't have one anymore.

"Can we just go to bed?" she asked softly, not opening her eyes. Jefferson's brows shot up— _we?_

He nodded, "Of course." In one smooth movement he slipped a hand beneath her knees and another around her back, lifting her into his arms and carrying her from the room. Avelina let out a soft squeak and wrapped her arms around his neck hastily, finally opening her eyes to smile up at him.

Jefferson settled her onto his bed gently before walking away to change. His hands moved in their routine, folding his clothes and storing them away in his closet, his mind moving anxiously over what Avelina had told him of her dream.

It troubled him that Yard still haunted her so badly. They needed to catch the man before he hurt her or anyone else.

He turned off the lights in the bedroom and walked to the bed, his steps sure despite the darkness. When he had slipped beneath the covers he rolled towards Avelina, his arms curling around her gently.

She snuggled into his chest and sighed softly, "Thank you for letting me stay with you" she whispered.

Jefferson rubbed her back gently and smiled faintly down at her, "I wouldn't want you anywhere else." It was true, the thought of her anywhere else made him uncomfortably annoyed.

Avelina smiled tiredly and placed a kiss to his bare chest, "Well, when I'm feeling stronger, I promise to help out around the house and to make it up to you."

Jefferson raised a brow and tilted his chin down to kiss her, "Deal."

As she fell asleep Jefferson watched her, for any sign of discomfort, for any sign of nightmares, and simply for the joy of watching her.

* * *

 _ **AN: Helloooo everyone! I'm SO sorry this took so long to update! Been working on multiple stories at once so I'm trying to juggle updates. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm happy to report that I got a hit of inspiration while working so I know much better what the next two or three chapters will be like, and whooboy, will they be CRAZY. Thank you for following/liking/reviewing previously, please continue to do so, it means so much!**_


	14. The Visiting Father

Jefferson rose early the next morning and took Grace to school while Avelina slept, the pain medication making her drowsy between fits of wakefulness. She knew somewhere in her hazy mind that she needed to get up and get started on catching Yard, but there was something deeply satisfying about staying snuggled in Jefferson's bed.

When Jefferson returned home and she was still in bed, he grinned and kicked off his shoes, crawling in beside her, kissing along her neck softly.

"Are you planning on getting out of bed at all Detective?" he teased softly.

Avelina smiled and shifted back against him, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her.

"Mmmm, maybe. I can coordinate a manhunt from here, right? No need to move. That's totally feasible." Her tone was light and joking, but part of her was serious, she didn't want to move from the bed or Jefferson's arms.

Jefferson laughed softly, "I'll get your laptop and we'll make it happen." He pulled away from her and went to her bags, reappearing in bed beside her a few moments later with her laptop. Avelina smiled gratefully at him and sat up, only wincing slightly as she leaned back against his shoulder.

She opened her files on Yard and her notes on the town and looked up at Jefferson, "So, this plan you have to catch him, how do I explain it to my superiors?" she demanded. "If he's going to some alternate realm, what do I tell them?"

Jefferson shrugged, "That he was shot and fell into the river? We can have it dragged and when they don't find anything, it'll just be assumed that his body floated away, right?"

Avelina studied him for a moment and then smiled faintly, "You're suspiciously good at this."

Jefferson smirked, "I'm the Mad Hatter, I don't think like normal people."

Avelina made a soft humming noise and turned back to her notes, writing down a few things before opening her email. A smile lit up her face a moment later, and she turned to Jefferson, "Julian is going to be here this afternoon!"

Jefferson smiled softly, he wasn't sure if he was prepared to meet the man who had raised Avelina, let alone if the man was ready to meet him, or deal with the crazy of Storybrooke. Either way, they had no other choice.

"That's great" Jefferson murmured, giving her a reassuringly bright smile.

He leaned in and kissed her softly before pulling away, "I should go work on the trap for our transformative man. Are you hungry? I can bring you some breakfast if you'd like."

Avelina smiled and shook her head, "Some coffee would be good though."

Jefferson nodded and rose from the bed, going to the kitchen to pour her a large mug of coffee and grabbing her a peach-raspberry muffin on his way out. Avelina smiled when Jefferson set the coffee and muffin on the bedside table, leaning down to kiss her, his fingers winding through her hair softly.

Something warm curled through her chest as her eyes slid closed, a soft sigh escaping her. There was something so domestic about this; she wanted to be a part of it every day. When Jefferson pulled away she had a stupid smile plastered on her lips and her fingers were curled into his vest, unwilling to let him go.

Jefferson smiled softly at her, "Shout if you need me, I'll be down in my workshop."

She nodded and watched him walk from the room, admiring his figure before turning her attention back to her work.

* * *

Jefferson's hands moved with a surety that came from years of crafting, cobbling things together into other things until they were something new. He had never made something like this before, but with the curse broken he was certain now that he could.

As the hours passed the project took shape under his hands, growing larger and stronger. The edges shone with gold and silver, twisted together to reinforce the magic.

Jefferson took a step back and stretched, wincing as his back ached—he had been bent over his work table for hours now. His brow furrowed; he should check on Avelina, he hadn't heard anything from her yet.

Locking the workroom door behind him he ran up the stairs, worried he had neglected her.

"Where are you off to in such a rush?"

Jefferson came to a screeching halt at the sound of Avelina's voice, calling out to him from the living room. Spinning around, he strode into the room and found Avelina sitting on the couch, a blanket on her lap while she typed on her laptop.

A frown crossed his lips as he sat down by her feet, pulling them gently into his lap. "Coming to check on you, which apparently was a good idea. Are you sure you feel good enough to be taking the stairs by yourself?" he asked gently.

Avelina gave him an irritated look which Jefferson ignored, softly squeezing her calf, "I just don't want you to hurt yourself" he murmured.

She sighed, her expression softening. Avelina couldn't blame him for worrying, the trip down the stairs had winded her more than she cared to admit, and the idea of getting up to use the bathroom was frankly exhausting.

"I'm okay, I promise. I was a little winded, but nothing too bad. I could use something to eat if you wouldn't mind" she offered, giving him a hopeful look. Jefferson immediately smiled and moved her feet carefully off his lap, easing out from under her.

"I'll go get you something."

She smiled as he hurried out of the room, running a hand through his already mussed hair. Whatever he was working on to help capture Yard must be frustrating—she could see lines of tension around his eyes.

Part of her felt bad for putting the stress of capturing Yard on Jefferson, but she also knew that he wouldn't let her do it on her own.

A knock at the front door startled her out of her reverie.

"I've got it! Stay there!" Jefferson shouted from the kitchen.

Avelina heard a thudding noise, followed by soft cursing. Jefferson exited the kitchen a moment later, limping. She smothered a smile, wondering what the hell had happened. He flashed her a brief smile before striding to the door and throwing it open.

His smile froze when he saw her foster father Julian standing on his front porch. Jefferson swallowed hard, his anxiety and fear bubbling up hard. The man before him was not only physically imposing, he was also the man who had raised Avelina, and therefore his opinion meant more to her than possibly anyone.

Julian cocked a brow upwards, his lips quirking in a half smile before he spoke, "You gonna introduce yourself son?"

Jefferson flinched and then nodded, unconsciously reaching up to tug his scarf higher. He gave Julian a wan smile and extended his hand, "Jefferson, sir" he murmured, praying the man wouldn't ask for a last name.

"Jefferson…is that like Cher?" Julian joked, a wry smile on his face.

"It's a long story Jules, leave him be."

Both men turned at the sound of Avelina's voice and Jefferson frowned at her, reaching out to take her arm, noting her pale face. She gave him a grateful smile before taking a half step forward and wrapping her free arm around Julian's shoulders, hugging him as tightly as she could manage.

"Careful there kid, you'll pop a stitch" he whispered, his voice rough, though the hands that caressed her back were gentle.

Avelina laughed, pulling back to wipe at the tears in her eyes, "It's good to see you Jules." She reached out and took his hand, pulling him into the house. She smiled as both Jefferson and Julian walked slowly with her back to the couch.

When she had sank back down onto the couch she heaved out a relieved sigh, wincing as her…everything hurt. When she opened her eyes she found both men eyeing her with concern and smiled reassuringly at them.

"I'm fine, just remembering what it feels like to recover from surgery. You remember when I had my appendix out?" she asked Julian in a wry tone.

He smiled faintly and nodded before glancing up at Jefferson, "She was a pain in the ass, thinking she could go back to active duty three days after surgery, even when the doc told her it would be at least a week."

Jefferson smiled and shook his head, "Sounds like her." He gave Avelina a fond smile before turning his attention back to Julian, "I was just making Avelina something to eat, are you hungry?" he asked.

Julian shook his head, "No, I'm alright, thank you."

Jefferson nodded and disappeared to the kitchen, eager to leave Avelina with her family for a few minutes. He returned a few minutes later with a sandwich, carrot sticks and a glass of water, all carefully balanced on a tray.

"You didn't have any trouble finding the house?" Avelina was asking Julian.

Julian shook his head, "I used the coordinates for the house and the GPS was able to find it, but man kid that was a strange experience, crossing into a town you can't see." His brows shot up, his expression incredulous, "What's going on here?" he demanded.

Avelina glanced over at Jefferson, her expression one large question mark. They had discussed sharing with Julian the truth about Storybrooke, but it was a dangerous proposition. He might think they were both crazy—after all she had thought the same thing when she had first come here.

Jefferson nodded at her after a moment and Avelina nodded back before turning to Julian. She ran her fingers through her hair before speaking, considering her words carefully. "Well…this is an odd town Jules."

He gave her a skeptical look, his brows shooting up, "Really."

Avelina smirked. "Jules, the guy I've been chasing? He can shape shift. That's how he gets in and out of the vaults. He turned into a canary. I tracked him all the way here after someone sent him a postcard from here telling him to come back."

Julian's face had furrowed into confusion, but Avelina continued, "The people here? They're actually from another realm—where all our fairytales come from. The Evil Queen, Snow White, Prince Charming, the Huntsman…" she glanced over at Jefferson and swallowed hard before continuing, "and the Mad Hatter."

She sighed at the look on Julian's face, "I didn't believe it when I was told about it at first. But then things started happening that I couldn't explain, and when I saw Yard shape shift in front of me…Jules, there is magic, and its here in this town."

Her eyes begged him to believe her, and she sat forward intently, breathless.

Julian stared at her, silently contemplating her words for a long time. She had been a hell of a cop for a long time, with a spotless track record. He had always trusted her, and other cops had trusted her with their lives.

He ran a hand over his mouth and then looked over at Jefferson, eyes narrowing. "Mad Hatter, huh?" he murmured.

Jefferson nodded and leaned forward, unwinding his scarf.

Julian's gaze sharpened; a scar like that didn't happen and leave the person still alive. He glanced back over to Avelina who gave him a faint smile and nodded encouragingly.

Rubbing a hand over his face he sighed, "Well shit. You kids don't make this easy." He looked over at Jefferson, "You got anything stronger than water to drink?" he ground out.

Jefferson nodded and popped out of his seat, walking over to the bar, cleverly hidden behind the piano. He poured two glasses of whiskey, one for him and the other for Julian.

Handing Julian his glass, he sat down in the chair beside Avelina who gave him a wry smile, pointing to the glass, "Where's mine?" she quipped.

Jefferson shook his head and smirked faintly, "You have painkillers, you don't need this."

She stuck her tongue out at him, earning her a soft smile. She turned her gaze back to Julian who was sipping his whiskey, studying them with a contemplative look. She squirmed, knowing that look too well.

He smiled faintly at her before setting his drink aside and turning to Jefferson, "Care to help an old man with his bags?" he asked.

Jefferson nodded and stood, following Julian outside to his car. Avelina wished she had the energy to go to the window and spy on them, but as it was, she could hear their low voices going back and forth in a pleasant manner—so she tried not to worry.

"You love my daughter don't you?" Julian asked, his tone calm and even as he grabbed one of his bags from his trunk.

Jefferson flinched so hard he nearly slammed his head into the hood. Straightening, he grabbed the other bag and stared deep into the eyes of Avelina's father. He couldn't lie to this man, he could see that.

After a long moment he looked away, nodding sharply, "But she doesn't feel the same. I don't know if she will, and I'm not going to push her to, or hurt her. I'm only trying to help her."

The hood of the trunk slammed shut, drawing Jefferson's gaze back to Julian. The older man smiled faintly at him, "She doesn't love easily, but I'll say this for you young man, I've never seen her look at anyone like that."

Jefferson stared at him for a long moment before a hesitant smile broke out on his lips.

"That being said, if anything happens to her, I'll make you disappear."

Jefferson stared at Julian's receding figure, the words having been flung over his shoulder so casually he could have been talking about the weather. He nodded numbly, "Of course."

He followed Julian back into the house, wondering if he was more scared or impressed by this man.

* * *

Avelina rested her head against Julian's shoulder, her eyes heavy. Jefferson was playing the piano, something soft and delicate as a butterfly. Julian had regaled them with stories of his time on the force while they ate, and now with a full stomach and the soothing music, they were both nodding off.

Jefferson smiled softly at the sight of Avelina curled up against her father's side, his arm wrapped protectively around her. Her hair had fallen into her face, fluttering with each soft breath.

He stopped playing and walked softly over, pausing when Julian opened his eyes to stare up at him. Jefferson gave him a faint smile, "Bedtime" he whispered, indicating Avelina. Julian craned his head to see Avelina sleeping soundly and smiled fondly before nodding.

Jefferson leaned in and gathered her into his arms, hushing the soft noises of protest she made, smiling when her arms wound around his neck, her face nuzzling into his shoulder. He gave Julian a nod and carried Avelina upstairs to their room, gently laying her down.

He arranged the sheets around her carefully before going to the bathroom to change. He had shown Julian the guestroom earlier, and could hear him moving around, getting ready for bed.

Shutting off the lights in the bathroom, he walked silently down the hall to Grace's room, opening the door to check on her. A smile spread across his face. The sound of her soft breathing was like a miracle to his ears.

Explaining to Julian that he had a daughter had been another potential minefield, but the man had seemed to warm up to him even more upon seeing Grace and Avelina together. Jefferson couldn't deny it, he loved Avelina, and it nearly broke his heart to see his daughter with Avelina, to see her so happy.

Shutting Grace's door softly, he padded quietly back to his bedroom and slid into bed next to Avelina, rolling onto his side to watch her sleep. The trap for Yard would be ready within the next week, but Avelina would have to be strong enough to lure him into it.

He worried about her; the last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt again.

Running his fingers over her face in a ghostly soft touch, he laid awake, all the millions of possibilities of how things could go wrong running through his mind.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hey guys! So i think I did a better job on updating in a timely manner, right? I'm trying, I swear. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one will have more action, so I think if you find this one less exciting, that one should be up your alley! Thank you all for reading, and for following/favoriting! Please review!**_


	15. The Shattered Lookinglass

Avelina rose early the next morning with Jefferson, her body feeling marginally better than the day before. Grace had her laughing as they made scrambled eggs together, and as they served breakfast to Julian and Jefferson she caught the fond looks both men gave them.

Once upon a time she would have been annoyed to see the look, but truth be told, she adored Grace. She hadn't ever felt the need to settle down and have children, but after meeting Jefferson and Grace and seeing how they interacted together, she was impressed by how easy their relationship was.

Her relationship with her own parents (biological and otherwise) hadn't been nearly as easy, and it had taken her years to learn how to forgive them for her childhood. It seemed that Grace held no grudges for what had happened to her, and if anything, loved her father more.

Grace looked up from her empty breakfast plate and smiled at Avelina, "Will you walk me to school?" she asked pleadingly. Avelina smiled as Jefferson shook his head, laying a hand on Grace's head.

"Sweetie, Avelina needs rest, I'll take you okay?"

Grace gave him a mutinous look and stood up from the table, stalking over to the sink and setting her plate in with a huff. Avelina smothered a laugh and turned to Jefferson, smiling wryly at him. "I can walk her; we'll just need to leave now. You can pick me up at the school, okay?" she whispered.

Jefferson sighed and shook his head, resigned. "Fine, but please be careful."

Avelina leaned forward and kissed his cheek, smiling faintly, "Promise." She stood and turned to Grace, smiling at her. "Why don't you get your backpack Grace and we'll get going?" she suggested softly.

Grace's eyes lit up and she let out a soft squeal before running upstairs to retrieve her backpack. Avelina turned at the soft laugh behind her and rolled her eyes at the look on Julian's face.

"What Jules?" she asked, "What's so funny?"

He shrugged and sipped his coffee before responding, "Nothing, just cute how much she likes you."

Jefferson smiled too, nodding, "She thinks the world of you Avelina."

Avelina blushed and shook her head, "Well, that's just silly. I'm no one special."

"Yes you are Avelina! You saved me and Henry from the Evil Queen and you helped break the spell! You catch bad people and you saved my dad. You're very special."

Everyone in the kitchen turned to see Grace standing in the doorway, hands on her hips defiantly announcing to all of them just how she felt. Avelina smiled brightly and walked over, crouching slightly to wrap her arms around the little girl.

"So are you Grace. So are you."

After a moment she pulled away and smiled at Grace, "Come on kiddo, let's get going." Grace nodded and pulled her backpack on, waving to her dad and Julian before heading for the door. Avelina grinned at the men and followed her, ignoring her aching wounds.

By the time they made it to Grace's school they had covered every topic imaginable; boys, clothes, toys, the curse, what it was like to be a police officer, and her life in the Enchanted Forest.

Grace hugged Avelina tightly before darting into the school, shouting "Thanks Avelina!" over her shoulder. Avelina grinned and sank down onto the bench outside the school, grateful for the relief.

A moment later Jefferson pulled up, smiling at her through the open window. She got in, giving Jefferson an appreciative look as she leaned back against the seat.

"You doing okay?" Jefferson asked softly, reaching out to take her hand. She squeezed it and smiled, nodding.

"Just tired. And sore." She closed her eyes and before she knew it she had fallen into a light doze.

Jefferson glanced over at her occasionally as they drove back to the house, worried that the morning had taken too much out of her. He was pleased with how close she and Grace had become, but worried about what would happen when she had to return to Boston.

It was a reality that they all would have to face sooner rather than later, especially now that they would be putting Yard away.

As they turned into his driveway he shook her arm gently, "Wake up sleeping beauty" he teased, smiling when she cracked an eye and shook her head at him. Jefferson laughed softly, "Come on, let's go inside."

She nodded and opened her eyes all the way, sliding out of the car with a faint groan. Her abdomen ached and she felt tired, but overall she felt okay, though a painkiller or two might be great.

Sinking down at the kitchen table she ran a hand over her face and was surprised to see Jefferson holding out painkillers when she dropped her hand. Laughing softly she reached out and took them, along with the glass of water in his other hand.

"Thank you, how did you know?" she murmured after swallowing.

He shrugged, "After that walk and your injuries, I just knew it was going to hurt. I'm going to go work on the trap for Yard, why don't you relax and work on your case files?" he suggested.

Avelina sighed, "I should check in with my team in Boston, let them know we're getting close, and that we should be able to catch him soon. If we want to be able to sell this to them, I need to keep them up to date. How long until its ready?" she asked.

Jefferson quirked a brow upward, "Only a few more hours. If you want we can do this tonight."

Avelina frowned faintly but nodded, "Let's do it. I'm tired of waiting and the sooner we can get it done, the better."

Jefferson nodded, "I'll get to work." He dropped a kiss on her nose before turning and heading down to his workshop.

Sighing, Avelina stood and went to retrieve her laptop, taking the stairs slowly. Grabbing her phone she made her way to the living room and sank down gratefully onto the couch. She quickly dialed Sergeant Cross and waited as the phone rang.

"McNair? It's good to hear from you. How are you feeling?" Cross demanded.

"Much better than a few days ago Sarge. I wanted to let you know that our trap for Yard is set. We're luring him in tonight and we expect him to be in custody by midnight. I'll be bringing him back tomorrow."

"Excellent McNair. I've got the extradition paperwork here, I'll get it signed and faxed to you."

Avelina sighed, her eyes sliding shut. She felt horrible deceiving her boss this way, but there was truly no safe way to bring Yard in. "Great, thanks Sarge."

"Be careful McNair, I want you back safe and sound."

"Same here ma'am."

"Good luck, and I'll talk to you soon."

"Thank you ma'am."

Avelina hung up and set her phone aside, guilt washing through her. Rubbing a hand over her face, she wondered if she could possibly go back to Boston after this. Nothing would ever be the same.

"You alright kid?"

Avelina looked up and found Julian standing over her with a concerned look on his face. She sighed and shook her head, "I don't know Jules, I'm just worried about what happens when I have to go back to Boston. How do I reconcile everything I've seen here with what I do every day? There isn't magic in the everyday world."

Julian sighed softly and sat next to her, smiling sadly. "There may not be magic as they have here, but kid, there is magic that happens every day. The moment you came into my life?" he smiled fondly, "Pure magic."

Avelina smiled broadly, shaking her head. "That's not what I mean" she murmured softly.

Julian nodded his smile soft. "I know. But to answer your question…" he sighed, "I think you take what you've seen here and you look at the world around you with new eyes. Examine every situation skeptically and think that things may not be what they appear to be. You'll be an even better detective than you were before."

Avelina sighed and nodded.

The real question was, did she even want to be a detective anymore?

* * *

Avelina called Emma and explained the plan to her, having her release Gold from lockup long enough to place a call to Yard, asking him to meet at the location they planned to use for the trap. Gold convinced Yard that he had struck a deal with Emma by turning on Regina, and would be able to get Yard a new identity, along with magical items to evade detection should the police get close again.

Gold's powers had been used to persuade Yard that the situation was normal, keeping all suspicions at bay for the moment.

Jefferson and Julian were in the woods preparing for the trap, making sure everything was ready, and Avelina was helping Grace with her homework. She could barely concentrate, Grace was asking her questions repeatedly, having to tear her gaze away from the windows to see what it was she was being asked.

"I'm sorry kid, what's the question?" she asked, giving Grace an apologetic smile.

Grace sighed and smiled back, "That's okay. So this math problem I don't understand, can you show me how to do it?"

Avelina nodded and forced herself to focus.

Twenty minutes later the back door opened, Jefferson and Julian tromping in, wiping off the mud on their boots. Avelina was finishing up making dinner and Grace was reading a book at the table, both of them looking up at the disruption.

Jefferson crossed the room quickly to kiss Grace's forehead quickly before going to Avelina and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Everything's ready" he murmured.

Avelina nodded and ladled bowls of chili up, turning to press a kiss to his cheek before carrying them to the table. "Dinner time Grace, why don't you put the book aside so it doesn't get stained" she suggested.

Grace nodded and bookmarked her place, setting the book aside before reaching over and taking a bowl from Avelina with a smile. Jefferson and Julian joined them at the table and soon they were discussing their days, enjoying the chili, and trying to ignore their upcoming evening of police work.

When dinner had ended Jefferson took Grace to her room, making sure she was happily in bed with her book before coming back downstairs. Avelina and Julian were at the dinner table, cleaning their guns, faces intent.

Jefferson felt a chill run over his skin at the sight of her Kevlar vest sitting beside her and stepped forward, touching it with a hesitant hand. "You really think you'll need this?" he asked softly.

Avelina looked up and shrugged, "With Yard there's no telling what could happen. I need to be prepared. I'm already weak, and I'm not going to give him a chance to kill me."

Jefferson reeled back, eyes wide, "You really think that's a possibility?" he asked, stunned.

Avelina sighed and slid the clip into her gun with a resounding click. She examined it for a moment before setting it aside. "Anything is possible. We prepare for every inevitability and hope that the worst of those things don't happen."

Julian stood and clapped a hand on Jefferson's shoulder, "I'm going to be there to back her up kid, you don't need to worry."

Jefferson sighed, "Neither of you know how to work the trap properly, I'm coming with you."

Avelina shook her head, "No, you need to stay here with Grace."

"No, I need to be there with you. I promise you, Grace is fine here, she'll read and she'll fall asleep. I'm coming with." He gave her a significant look, daring her to argue.

Avelina sighed and shook her head, she didn't like the idea of Jefferson coming with them, or the idea of leaving Grace alone, but if she told Jefferson not to come there was a very strong chance he would ignore her and show up anyway.

"Fine, but you keep back. If I tell you to do something, you do it, got it?" she ordered.

Jefferson nodded, "Yes. But I'll have to activate the trap."

Avelina groaned softly and ran a hand over her face, "You're fucking impossible" she murmured.

He grinned softly, "I'm just following your lead."

Avelina laughed and shook her head, "Alright. Let's get ready then. Gold's supposed to be meeting Yard in thirty minutes which means we need to get out there and get ahead of them."

She stood and picked up her Kevlar, strapping it on carefully before sliding her black leather jacket on over top. Her gun went into her thigh holster and when she was done she gave a bright smile to Julian and Jefferson, "Ready?"

Julian had pulled his own vest on and holstered his gun, after giving her a nod he slid a dark baseball hat on. "Ready."

Jefferson glanced over his outfit of jeans, purple button down shirt, embroidered vest and scarf, "Uh, ready?" he asked.

Avelina smiled faintly, nodding. "Let's go."

Jefferson held up a hand, "You go ahead, I'm going to tell Grace goodnight."

Avelina nodded and waved at Julian, leading him out the back door. They made their way silently through the forest, heading to the rendezvous point, leaves crunching softly under their feet.

Avelina held up a hand, bringing them to a halt about 100 feet from their destination. She pointed, "Circle around and cut off his rear exit" she whispered. Julian nodded and headed off into the night, quickly disappearing into the inky dark.

She heard footsteps approaching in the woods and her hand moved towards her gun, waiting to see if it was Jefferson or Gold. When the figure got closer and she saw a distinct lack of a limp, she sighed faintly in relief.

He smiled at her and leaned in, "Where's Julian?" he whispered. She smiled and pointed to the rear of their trap, raising a brow. Jefferson nodded and pointed to the left, "I'll be over there. I'm going to cloak it better."

Avelina nodded and leaned up to kiss him firmly, surprising him. "Don't get hurt" she whispered.

Jefferson squeezed her hip gently and kissed her back, "Don't _you_ get hurt" he whispered. He smiled softly at her before walking away quietly, his form blending into the trees as the night absorbed him.

She walked back and leaned into a crevice created by a tree and a rock overhang, keeping her gaze alert for their man. The time ticked by slowly until finally she heard someone shuffling through the woods, the gate unsteady.

Gold.

She heard him come to a halt at the point of the trap, sighing as he waited. A few minutes later there was more noise as another person approached, this time bringing Yard into their clutches.

Avelina leaned forward slightly, watching the faint outline of Yard as he came to Gold.

"Hello dearie, are you ready for a new life?" Gold asked.

Yard made an impatient noise, "Just give me the ID's old man."

Gold made a soft noise and laughed, "Of course, but do be aware, the Boston police are close on your tail, so to speak."

Avelina reared back. _What the hell? What's he doing?!_

"What do you mean? That bitch detective is out of commission for weeks. This town can't be found on maps. There's no way they'll find me."

Gold chuckled softly, "They know what you look like, no new ID's are going to change that."

Avelina swore under her breath, Gold was deliberately tanking this. She was going to shoot that motherfucker.

"It doesn't matter, I'll be long gone. Just shut up and hand them over."

Gold made an amused noise and Avelina could see him handing something over. "Here you are. With these you can go anywhere."

Avelina drew her gun and stepped forward, this was it. Jefferson would activate the trap, and she would flush Yard into it. Taking a breath she jogged forward shouting, "Thomas Yard! You're under arrest! Get on your knees!"

She ran forward, ignoring the shooting pain in her abdomen, keeping her gun trained on Yard. She saw him starting to run and shouted for Jefferson, "Now Jefferson!"

A flash of golden light flared through the woods, nearly blinding her. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her eyes. When her eyes had cleared she looked around in confusion. Gold was gone and Yard was on the ground, stunned.

She stepped closer, keeping her gun trained on him.

He was crawling to all fours when another flare of light pulsed. This time Avelina could see its source; a mirror that was wedged in between two trees. Its edges were gilded, but she could see that someone had painted it black and silver on the glass, a complicated series of etchings that looked like writing of some sort.

Yard stumbled to his feet and another flare of light pulsed. The etchings on the glass lifted off, winding through the air to wrap around Yard's body and pull him towards the glass. His eyes widened and he let out a shout of alarm.

"Don't do this detective!" he shouted, eyes wide and terrified.

Avelina stepped closer as he was towed another inch back. "You had your chance to surrender peacefully Yard. Instead you tried to kill me."

As the mirror pulled him backwards Avelina stepped closer, following him. "I've never been vindictive Yard, but I have to say, I'll be glad to see you gone."

The light flared again, sending more etchings off the mirror to wrap around Yard until he was completely covered. He was mere feet from the mirror now, and struggling every inch of the way.

Avelina smiled and holstered her weapon, watching him.

Julian and Jefferson stepped from the woods, heading her way.

The light flared again.

Yard lashed out and his hands clamped down on Avelina's arm, locking down in a grip so tight she thought she could feel her bones grinding together.

She could hear Julian and Jefferson shouting and the sound of feet rushing forward.

The light flared and Avelina felt something pull on them like a fish on a line, hard and fast.

A scream tore from her lips as the wind rushed around her, she could hear Jefferson calling her name until suddenly she heard nothing….

She was falling through light and sound, darkness and time; everything whirled past in a rush that left her senseless. Yard had released her arm and they were tumbling through this madness together, falling for eternity.

The swirling, whirling endlessness abruptly stopped.

Avelina dropped onto soft grass, sunshine beaming merrily down onto her face. She curled into a ball and covered her face, her mind unable to process what had happened. She shuddered and gasped, her body in pain, her mind in shock.

"Hello! Are you alright?"

Avelina gasped and flinched, the voice so unexpected. She uncurled slowly, still shaking, and peered upwards. A white rabbit sat by her side, peering down at her.

A white rabbit in a vest. With a pocket watch.

"What. The. Hell." Avelina whispered.

The rabbit cocked his head and frowned, "Well, you can talk, so you must be alright. What's your name?" he asked.

Avelina stared at him, her mouth agape. "Wha- Where am I?" she whispered, barely able to believe a rabbit was speaking.

The rabbit broke out into a smile, "Why this is Wonderland!" he said it as though she was silly for asking, as if it should have been obvious.

Avelina nodded faintly, "Wonderland" she whispered. Perfectly sensible. Perfectly normal.

With a soft noise she passed out, slumping back against the grass, her eyes rolling back in her head.

The rabbit stared at her for a moment, his bushy brows furrowing. "How odd."

* * *

 _ **AN: AHAHAHAHAH! I've been so excited for this chapter for so long! I can't wait to hear what you guys think of this! We're going to Wonderland! Okay, thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! Please continue to do so! XOXO**_


	16. The Queen of Hearts

Shards of broken glass lay shattered on the forest floor, the howling of the wind dying slowly, the last of the light from the spell fading rapidly, leaving the forest gloomy and ominous.

Jefferson stared in shock at the ruins of the mirror that Avelina had been pulled through, his hands shaking with fright. "She's….gone…" he whispered incredulously, shock paling his face to a ghostly white.

A roar of rage broke the silence that had fallen, startling Jefferson. A moment later a fist connected with his jaw, sending him sprawling back onto the ground in a daze of pain. When the blazing lights cleared from his eyes Jefferson could Julian standing over him, his face blazing with anger.

"What. The. Hell. Happened?!" Julian demanded between gritted teeth, his voice scarily quiet. His brows were furrowed together in rage, his jaw tight as he spoke. Never in his 30 years of law enforcement had he ever seen anything like that, and now his daughter was missing…maybe even dead.

He resisted the urge to punch Jefferson again and instead crouched down, grabbing his knee in a painfully tight grip. Jefferson winced and shook his head, "I don't know! I don't know….Avelina must have gotten pulled in by the spell…it was stronger than I thought!"

Julian increased the pressure of his grip on Jefferson's knee and the younger man swore, trying to escape his grasp. "Where is she?" Julian demanded.

Jefferson shook his head, his face pale, frightened.

Julian glared, "What? You don't know?" he demanded.

A soft laugh broke through the forest and Julian whipped around, seeking out the source. A moment later Gold stepped out from behind a nearby tree and smirked at them. "The boy knows, he's just too frightened to say."

Julian glared at Gold, "You're the one she talked about…Rumpelstiltskin." His hand drifted towards his gun and Gold laughed sardonically.

"Oh dearie, you really shouldn't." He waved a hand and Julian's gun lifted out of its holster and into Gold's extended hand, settling there easily. Julian's face paled and he stepped back, his eyes narrowing in fear.

"Will someone tell me where my daughter is then?" Julian demanded, his chest puffing up with authority.

Gold lifted a brow and looked to Jefferson, "Would you like to tell him?" he asked softly. Jefferson swallowed hard before nodding.

"She's in Wonderland."

Julian stared at them both for a long moment before scoffing, "Like Queen of Hearts and Cheshire Cat; that Wonderland?" he demanded.

Jefferson looked sick as he nodded, brushing off his vest as he stood. Julian watched him cautiously; suspicious of the young man after everything that had just happened. Every instinct in him screamed to take Jefferson back to the house and question him, but another part of him didn't want to leave here, where Avelina had disappeared from.

"Will she come back?" he demanded, glancing between Gold and Jefferson. Both men shook their heads with varying degrees of certainty, and his hope for Avelina's return faded. Running a hand through his graying hair he sighed, looking more tired than his 54 years, "Then how do we get her back?" he asked.

Gold laughed darkly, "You don't. There's no passage between the realms. It was practically an impossibly feat getting magic to this world. You'll never see her again."

Julian growled softly and stepped aggressively towards Gold, his hands fisting unconsciously. "That's unacceptable." Gold took a half step back, brows raised.

"That's how it is dearie" he murmured.

Jefferson stepped forward and laid a hand on Julian's shoulder, "There might be a way" he murmured hesitantly. He flinched when Julian rounded on him, but took encouragement when the older man nodded, urging him to speak.

Jefferson swallowed hard before continuing. "You know the story of the Mad Hatter?" he asked Julian. The older mad nodded impatiently and Jefferson nodded, "I can try to get the hat that worked as a portal to open. If it doesn't, I can try to make a new one…but it could take…forever."

Julian blanched and swallowed hard, running a hand over his mouth. Closing his eyes he contemplated what both men were telling him about the odds of recovering his daughter.

He could give up, give in to despair, leave her behind and learn to live without her…or he could take a chance that Jefferson could use this magical hat to open a portal to Wonderland and save her.

No matter how long it took.

He opened his eyes and looked to Jefferson, his mouth firm. "We're not giving up on her."

Jefferson nodded and for the first time since Avelina had disappeared that night, a hint of a smile appeared on his lips.

"No we're not sir."

* * *

"This is most unusual, where did you say she came from?"

"She fell from the sky, it turned the oddest green color, and a swirling mass appeared before she just…fell out!"

"Preposterous!"

"Outrageous!"

The white rabbit's nose quivered as he spoke, "Hush now! She's resting just inside and I won't have your shouting wake her. She was quite upset."

The Cheshire Cat smirked, his tail twitching, "She'll be more upset when she wakes up."

The rabbit's eyes narrowed at him, "Why?" he demanded, fidgeting nervously.

"Word is spreading of our new arrival. The Queen will be sending for her before long."

The rabbit stuttered in fear, his tail twitching rapidly as he looked around the table at his gathered friends. Their faces matched his own, worried and frightened at the mention of the Queen. A low murmur ran around the table and a moment later excuses were made and the table began to empty until just the rabbit and the Cheshire Cat were left.

The rabbit turned to the Cheshire Cat, leaning in intently, "You know when the Queen is coming, don't you?" he demanded quietly.

A wide smile grew on the Cat's face as he slowly began to fade.

"I would go wake her up if I were you. She'll be here soon" he whispered.

As he disappeared the rabbit swore softly and hopped down from his chair, scurrying into his small house, his tail a blur. His foreign houseguest was sleeping on his bed, her feet hanging over the edge, her chest rising and falling steadily as she slept.

It had been a struggle getting her back to his house, but with the aid of his friends they had eventually gotten her into his bed this morning. Now he went to her side and nudged her arm, "Wake up!" he whispered.

When she didn't rouse he shook her harder, "Come on, wake up!" he hissed, his voice squeaky with fear.

This time she sighed and lifted her arm, brushing back her hair, her eyes fluttering open slowly. When her gaze focused on him she inhaled sharply, her pupils narrowing. "Shit…that wasn't a nightmare" she whispered.

The rabbit shook his head, "Unfortunately not. But it's about to get worse. The Queen is coming!" he squeaked, his whole body vibrating.

Avelina sat up slowly, her face furrowing with confusion. "The Queen?" she murmured softly. She was still foggy from coming through the portal but she was fairly certain she remembered the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland being fairly terrifying.

The rabbit's head bobbed eagerly, "She's coming here and you won't like what happens when she gets here." His nose quivered as he motioned for her to move, "We need to go!" he urged her.

Avelina nodded, "I hear you, I hear you." She stood and grunted as her head brushed the ceiling, stooping lower to avoid the beams. She followed the rabbit out of the house and squinted in the bright light, her head pounding.

The rabbit waved and led her onto a path, leading her away from the house. As they moved further from the house Avelina could hear hoofbeats behind them and the sound of men shouting. The rabbit urged her forward, pushing her toward a patch of sunflowers that stood taller than her head.

As they ran in the sunflowers danced and giggled, only stilling again after Avelina and the rabbit had passed by and disappeared. The rabbit grabbed her hand and pulled her to the ground, holding a paw to his lips, hushing her and the flowers.

A moment later the flower patch went silent and Avelina could hear the horses neighing in the distance and men talking loudly. A moment later a sharp female voice cut through the men's and the clearing fell silent.

"Where is she?!"

"She's not here Your Highness, it appears they've fled."

"Then find her!"

"Yes, Your Highness."

Avelina looked at the rabbit with wide eyes and he laid a paw on her arm, shaking his head gently.

"Don't move" he breathed.

She nodded and listened as the men began moving out, bridles jangling as the horses trotted over the ground towards them. Her gut twisted as the men grew closer; the last thing she wanted was a run in with some other "Evil Queen".

The sound of giggles made her grab the rabbit's paw, eyes wide. She could feel him trembling in her grip and a moment later they could both hear the hoof beats growing louder. "We have to go!" she hissed.

He gasped softly and looked around, hesitating for a beat and then nodded. "That way" he breathed, pointing to the northwest. Avelina nodded and took a deep breath before lurching forward, running fast and hard in the direction the rabbit had pointed.

She saw a flash of white in the corner of her eye and felt a brush of fur against her hand as the rabbit ran beside her, his ears pinned back, his eyes narrowed against the wind. The sunflowers surrounding them giggled and danced as they ran, revealing their location.

Shouts from the men pursuing them rose into the air and a moment later Avelina heard the horses heavy hoof beats behind them, speeding up and chasing them down. They broke out of the sunflower patch a moment later and the rabbit skidded, trying to avoid the trio of guards on horseback.

He rolled and coughed, searching for his spectacles, shaking in fear. Avelina stumbled to a halt, clutching her ribs, her breath whooshing out in painful gasps.

The guards eyed them distastefully for a moment before one of the men leaned forward, sighing softly. "Rabbit, you're under arrest for hiding a fugitive. You'll be coming with us."

Avelina stood straighter and shook her head, "That's bullshit. He didn't hide me, he found me. I came-"

"From a different land and was attacked by bandits. She needed help!" the rabbit interrupted, stepping forward, bringing his foot down hard on hers. Avelina winced and looked down at him quickly before turning back to the guards with a nod.

"I was. If he hadn't helped me I would have been killed. He deserves a reward, not to be arrested." Avelina's hand drifted towards her hip unconsciously, pausing when she realized her gun was gone. She sighed faintly, remembering that it had fallen in the forest of StoryBrooke.

The guard lifted a brow, looking skeptical at the story. "Well, that's certainly an interesting story. Not the one we, or the Queen, have heard. I'm sure she'll be interested to hear it though." He turned and jerked his head at his compatriots, "Bring them both."

The two other guards dismounted and advanced on them, drawing red bags out of their saddle bags. Avelina lifted her hands in a defensive position, warily backing up. She might have still been healing and feeling like shit, but she wasn't going with these men without a fight.

As the guards approached she eyed their swords; she didn't know how to use them, but if she could get her hands on one, she was damn sure going to try. One of the guards lunged at her and she swung her elbow towards his throat, knocking him to the ground.

Her foot swung back and connected with his balls, hard. The other guard was on her a moment later, tackling her to the ground, knocking the air out her with a whuff. Avelina drove a knee into the gut of the man on top of her as something white and furry landed on his head, pummeling him.

The guard rolled off of Avelina and she grabbed his sword, stumbling to her feet and brandishing it at the man still on horseback. "Dismount" she ordered. He stared at her a moment and then shook his head no, smirking at her.

Avelina growled softly and stomped over, grabbing his arm and put the sword to his throat, yanking on him until he fell from the saddle. She quickly slammed the pommel into his temple, releasing him as he fell to the ground, insensible.

She quickly turned to check on the other two and found the rabbit kicking the first man she had elbowed in the head. A startled laugh sprung from her and she ran to his side, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey! Stop. We need to go!" she urged. He stumbled backwards, limbs trembling, chest heaving. After a moment he nodded, ears twitching. Avelina turned to the horses, "Can you ride?" she asked over her shoulder.

"I'll sit in the saddlebag."

Avelina nodded and turned, hoisting him up into the bag before putting her foot in the stirrup and leveraging herself into the saddle. Her side pulled painfully as she mounted and she bit back a gasp, leaning back into the back of the saddle while she caught her breath.

After a few moments the pain receded to tolerable levels and she grasped the reins, urging the horse forward.

"Go to the forest" advised the rabbit.

Avelina nodded and pointed the horse towards the woods, urging it into a canter. Pain shot through her again at the rough pace, but she continued, unable to ease up until she was sure they were away from the Queen.

* * *

A cold sweat glistened on Avelina's face as the horse trotted through the woods, carrying them farther from the Queen. She swayed in the saddle as the sun sank lower, her eyes drooping half shut in exhaustion and pain.

Her eyes closed fully and she leaned further down the horse's neck, the reins drooping in her hands. The horse slowed and wandered to the side of the path, nibbling on tree leaves. The rabbit craned forward, nudging Avelina, "Hey! Are you ok?" he called, his ears swiveling with worry.

Avelina groaned softly and rose unsteadily, tugging on the reins, "I'm great" she whispered raggedly. She urged the horse forward weakly and through hazy eyes spotted a ramshackle house, its roof partially caved in.

By the time the horse reached the front door Avelina was in agony, her stomach ready to heave. She pulled on the reins until the horse steadied and slowly swung her legs from the saddle, sliding to the ground bonelessly.

Had she not grabbed onto the saddle she would have been in a pile on the ground, unable to move. As it was, she was barely able to stand her knees were so shaky. She reached with a trembling hand to the saddle bag and lifted the rabbit out, groaning in pain as she did.

Dragging the saddle bag down next made her eyes water, tears sliding down her face. She hadn't been moving this much since she had gone home with Jefferson; her wounds ached so painfully she was worried that she had reopened them.

As she drug the saddle bag her breath came in pained gasps, her steps limping. Suddenly the load in her hand disappeared, the soft brush of fur against her hand the only sign of who had helped. She glanced down and smiled faintly at the rabbit, "Thank you" she whispered, lurching towards the door.

He nodded and pushed his spectacles further up his nose, "Not a problem" he murmured, following her into the house.

As it appeared, it was abandoned and falling apart. Luckily for them, the door still had a working latch. After Avelina made it inside she collapsed onto the worn, dusty cot and looked over at the rabbit, "Can you go shoo the horse? We don't want them tracing it here."

He nodded and hopped outside, reappearing a few minutes later with a full canteen of water and a soft smile. He went to Avelina's side and held out the canteen, "Here, drink" he urged softly. Avelina accepted the canteen gratefully and drank from it in large gulps until her stomach no longer felt like rebelling.

The canteen dropped from her limp fingers as she collapsed back on the cot, her eyes slipping shut. "Keep an eye out" she murmured as she fell asleep, her whole body aching.

The rabbit nodded nervously, peering out the window from his perch on a half rotted table. The last thing either of them needed was the Queen's Guard finding them after they had assaulted some of her men.

The rabbit shuddered at the thought of what she could do to him, his paws running restlessly over his fur, trying to soothe himself. He wouldn't end up in a stew pot like his friend….he wouldn't.

* * *

"I want that woman!" the Queen demanded, her look poisonous with fury.

The guard before her cowered and bowed, "Yes Your Highness. We are scouring the woods searching for them, and will continue through the night. We will not stop until they are found."

"Then go and find them" the Queen hissed, leaning back against her throne.

The guard nodded and scurried away, bowing as he retreated.

The Queen sighed heavily as the doors to the throne room slammed shut, leaving her in solitude.

If this woman had truly come here through a portal…it meant she had magic, something she needed. She had to find this mystery woman if she ever wanted to leave this place and find her daughter.

She ran a hand over her face, tracing the lines there, the years and sorrow that had touched her. "I'll find you Regina" she whispered.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hey everyone, sorry I've been delayed on updating! I just took a little break on writing, cleared my head a bit. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I look forward to your reviews! Thank you all so much for reading, following, favoriting!**_


	17. Captured in Wonderland

Avelina woke hours later sweaty, sore and somehow still exhausted, but unable to rest anymore. Rolling off the small, uncomfortable cot she winced as her recently healed wounds protested and her head throbbed.

"Oh goodness! You're awake!"

She looked up and found the white rabbit peering at her from across the shabby and poorly lit room, his nose quivering nervously. She smiled wearily, "Yup, haven't died yet," she muttered, standing slowly as her head swam.

He chuckled nervously, "Oh! Not at all what I meant. I simply meant that I expected you to sleep much longer. But now that you're awake, perhaps we should discuss our situation?" he suggested anxiously.

Avelina nodded slowly and stretched, trying to ease the weariness from her limbs. Every movement cost her, but she knew she needed to be able to move if the Queen's guards showed up again.

"How bad is our situation?" she asked mildly, leaning to peer out the dilapidated window. It appeared to be growing closer to dawn, but here, she couldn't be sure of anything. "What time is it?" she asked curiously.

"It's very close to dawn, but you shouldn't stay so close to the window," the rabbit whispered nervously.

Avelina leaned back and stared at him tiredly, "I didn't see anyone out there," she murmured, lifting a brow at him.

"Just because you can't see anything, doesn't mean something isn't out there. What you can't see is often worse than what you can," he murmured, looking positively petrified. Avelina shifted uncomfortably at that, the strangeness of this world once again reminding her that she wasn't in Boston or even Storybrooke anymore.

"We can't stay here though, we have no food. There's a village about an hour from here. If we leave now we'll get there with daybreak. Do you think you can make it?" he asked softly, his bright blue eyes watching her carefully.

Avelina nodded and reached up to pull her sweaty hair back into a messy bun, grateful for the cool air on her neck. Shifting her hips she stretched, smiling tiredly at him, "I can make it. Don't worry about me," she murmured softly.

The rabbit lifted a furry brow but nodded sharply, "Let's go then, we don't want to linger here," he replied.

Avelina snatched the saddle bag off the floor and dug through it, pulling out a bruised apple and a stale section of bread. "Hungry?" she asked, holding them out to the rabbit.

He shook his head, and smiled at her faintly, "You eat, you need it more than I," he murmured wryly, running a hand over his full belly.

Avelina smirked and nodded, holding onto the food as they walked out of the house, the cool early morning air slapping her in the face, rousing her fully awake. As they walked she ate slowly, feeling energy slip back into her body, the cobwebs in her head clearing.

They stayed quiet as they walked; not wanting to give away their position in the woods, in case any of the Queen's Guard was nearby, still searching for them. As the sun rose the air warmed and the flowers along the dirt road bloomed slowly, releasing their soft fragrance into the air.

Avelina rolled her shoulders as they crested a small hill, feeling the tension in her spine releasing. She hadn't been someplace this quiet in years, even Storybrooke had been filled with the soft sounds of a small town; people bustling to and fro, horn beeps, and conversation, all filling the air with a noise that comforted and assured that you weren't alone.

Here in these woods, if she hadn't seen the rabbit by her side she would have been certain that she was the last person on earth. She nearly stumbled over said rabbit as he stepped in front of her, coming to an abrupt halt.

"What the-?" she cried out softly, dodging around him and scowling in frustration.

He shook his head apologetically, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "My apologies, but the village just over that hill will not look kindly on a woman dressed so strangely. You should stay here while I get food and clothes for you."

Avelina smiled softly, "Will they really find me so odd? You didn't," she commented.

He smiled up at her, his soft pink nose trembling, "Oh my dear, I find your oddness quite wonderful. However, not everyone in Wonderland will, and I do not wish to place you in any more danger."

Avelina sighed and smiled tightly, "Fine. I'll stay behind," she murmured in agreement. She didn't like the idea of the rabbit going into the village by himself, but she was pretty sure that if anything happened, she would be able to get there in time.

She waited until the rabbit had walked out of sight and then counted slowly to a minute and a half and began walking after him, her feet barely making noise in the soft dirt. As she walked down the hill the village appeared through the trees and the soft sounds of humanity began to reach her ears.

She paused and approached a tall, curved tree, clambering up into its branches slowly until she had settled into a spot that gave her a bird's-eye view of the village below without giving away her location.

She watched the rabbit approach the village at a sedate pace, trying not to draw undue attention to himself, his long silky ears twitching to take in the conversations around him, his paw raising in greeting when a man and woman called out.

It seemed he was well known, and well liked.

Avelina wondered what Jefferson and Julian were doing at that moment, and a wave of longing rolled through her that was so unexpected that it left her with blurred vision and a tight throat.

She hadn't expected to think of them in this moment, but here she was, watching yet another kind and good person putting their life on the line for her, and she was suddenly, deeply reminded of the two important men in her life who had risked so much for her.

She sighed deeply, sadness rippling through her, and shook her head, watching as the rabbit talked to shopkeepers, his long ears twitching in earnest. The sun continued to rise, warming her rusty feeling limbs, easing away the last of the aches and infusing her with a sense of sleepiness.

Her eyes drifted shut despite her attempts to stay awake, and she leaned her head against the rough trunk of the tree, struggling to watch her rabbit friend as sleep called to her. Her lids slid closed and the warmth of the sun made her drowsy, until finally, she fell asleep.

The rumble of wheels on dirt and horses neighing loudly startled her awake abruptly, her cheek scraping against the rough bark of the tree. She looked around, startled at the sudden noise, her eyes widening at the sight of a blood red carriage sitting in the middle of the village surrounded by six guards, some mounted, others on foot holding swords casually and looking intimidating.

"Shit!" she whispered, leaning forward for a better look at the situation.

The door to the carriage swung open and a heeled foot stepped out, a woman's head bowed as she descended the stairs. Her face was covered by a mask, and her hair was coiled up into an intricate braided nest, colored a bright red, matching her Victorian style dress.

The Queen.

She peered around the square at the bowing villagers before her gaze seemed to rest on the rabbit, her shoulders tightening. "Bring him," she ordered in a high, regal voice that carried even up to Avelina.

Two guards stepped forward and dragged the rabbit to the Queen, tossing him at her feet. She peered down at him for a moment before nodding softly, "You're the fugitive I've been looking for," she murmured, her voice as clear as a bell in the still, tense air of the village.

The rabbit shook his head, struggling to rise, "P-p-please y-your h-highness, I-I'm onl-ly traveling to v-visit a friend," he squeaked out. Avelina's stomach swooped at the desperation in his voice, knowing it was the worst thing he could have done.

The Queen's high laughter pierced any hope Avelina could have had, the sound of it like shattering glass.

"You have no friends. Except for the foreign woman you are helping hide from me. I want her and if you keep her from me, very bad things are going to happen," the Queen murmured, her words painting a dark picture despite her pleasant tone.

Avelina felt a rush of rage pass through her so hotly that her vision went black, her fingers digging into the trunk of the tree painfully. This woman was a bully of the worst kind, and Avelina hated bullshit like this.

The rabbit groaned weakly, shaking his head, "I-I d-don't know w-where she is! I-I swear!" he squeaked loudly.

The Queen sighed deeply, "That is too bad." She looked up at her guards, shrugging her shoulders, "Is anyone else hungry? I feel positively peckish!" she declared with a titter.

Avelina hissed in anger and scrambled down the tree as the rabbit broke down in tears, begging for mercy. She strode down the hill, anger tightening her hands into fists, her nails biting into the palms of her hands.

The guards lunged towards her, swords ready, their glares dark enough to strip paint from the walls. Avelina ignored their demands for her to halt and marched up to the rabbit, reaching a hand down to him, "Get up," she murmured, glaring at the Queen as she spoke.

A trembling paw rested in her hand a moment later and she grasped it, pulling him to his feet, her eyes still on the Queen, who remained silent, regarding her through the eyes of the mask.

Avelina lifted a brow and bared her teeth in a silent threat.

The Queen laughed, a high and shattering noise, her head tossing back in delight.

"You will let him go. He will be unmolested, unharmed, and free. It's me you want, so take me," Avelina demanded, her tone flat and angry.

The Queen studied her from behind her mask for a long moment and then nodded, "Very well. He's free." She waved a hand casually to the guards who immediately dropped the rabbit to the ground, stepping back from him as he struggled to rise, making soft noises of distress.

He struggled to his feet, ears drooping and nose trembling, his eyes wide and wet as he peered up at Avelina. "D-don't d-do this," he murmured weakly shaking his head softly, "Please," he whispered desperately, his eyes begging with her not to go with the Queen.

Avelina swallowed hard and tore her eyes away from him and looked back at the Queen, "I want assurances that he won't be harmed after I come with you. He gets to live peacefully, and none of his friends get harmed in retribution either."

The Queen leaned forward, her shoulders tight, "I don't take orders from _peasants_ ," she hissed softly.

Avelina smiled nastily, "You do if you want me. _Deal_?" she snarled softly, her fists balled at her side, her body eager for a fight.

Oh what she wouldn't give to punch this woman straight in the jaw….

The Queen reared back and with a haughty sniff, " _Fine,"_ she hissed, her jaw clenched so tightly Avelina thought her teeth must be close to shattering. Her gaze through the mask turned to the rabbit and she waved a hand dismissively, "Be gone vermin, or I'll find a place for you on my dinner table," she said with a dark laugh.

The rabbit looked up at Avelina, "Please, be careful," he murmured, turning away with a regretful look. Avelina waved softly goodbye to her friend and watched him run for the forest until she could no longer see his white fur, sighing in relief when he was gone.

A pair of rough hands grabbed her and shoved her towards the open carriage door, "Let's go," a low voice commanded. Avelina stumbled as the hands pushed her in, the plush velvet of the seat rushing up towards her face as her hands lashed out to stop her fall.

With a low grunt she rolled and moved to the far side of the carriage, settling near the other window. A moment later the Queen ascended the stairs and seated herself across from her, her posture rigid with anger.

"Burn the village to the ground," she ordered calmly before rapping on the side of the carriage.

"No!" Avelina shouted, lunging for the door, too late. The carriage rolled forward, carrying them away from the screams of the villagers as the scent of smoke filled the air. Avelina collapsed back against the lush velvety interior of the carriage and breathed out heavily.

"You're despicable," she murmured tiredly, barely having the energy to infuse the words with the disgust she felt.

The Queen lifted a shoulder, "I do what is necessary," she replied nonchalantly.

Avelina shook her head, "You do what is easy," she replied softly. "Killing is always easy, but it isn't right," she murmured, turning to look out the carriage window.

The Queen laughed softly, "Oh my dear, you have so much to learn."

* * *

Jefferson ran a hand through his already mussed hair, his frustration boiling over. The workroom was filled with discarded hats, swaths of fabric, and many, many cups of tea.

"You're failing," he hissed softly to himself, scrubbing his hands over his face roughly, trying to banish the exhaustion making his head pound. Lifting his eyes to the small windows in his workroom he blearily looked around in amazement at the sight of the night sky… _When did it get dark?_

Had a whole day passed already?

The door to the workroom creaked open and soft footsteps made him turn to see Grace stepping into the room with a plate of food, her small face lined with worry. A tired smile instantly lit his face at the sight of his daughter; stepping around his work table, Jefferson quickly crouched down, "Grace, hello darling," he murmured.

Grace smiled weakly at him and held out the plate, "I brought you dinner…you haven't eaten since yesterday daddy," she whispered, her voice scared.

Jefferson swallowed hard and nodded, taking the plate from her with a smile, "Thank you darling," he murmured. The delicious smell of the food made his stomach ache with hunger and he quickly began eating, "How was school?" he asked around a mouthful of food.

Grace shrugged, "Okay…Julian picked me up today." She eyed him for a moment and then looked away, swallowing hard, "Is Avelina coming back?" she whispered, her voice breaking.

Jefferson felt his heart shatter at the sadness in her young voice and quickly set aside his plate to take her in his arms, rocking her gently, "Oh my sweet Grace, yes, she is." He could feel her tiny shoulders shaking with her sobs and felt tears of his own running down his face.

"I'm so sorry I've not been there, I'm just trying to find Avelina and bring her back." He pulled away and waved at the hats, "That's why I'm making these," he told her.

Grace nodded, "I know daddy, and you need to keep trying. But you have to eat too," she insisted.

Jefferson smiled softly and nodded, "I'll make you a promise, I'll keep trying to bring Avelina back if you be good for Julian and come visit with me for an hour each night."

Grace nodded eagerly, "I can do that!" she said with a happier smile.

Jefferson smiled tiredly, "Great, now, isn't time for bed?" he questioned gently, lifting a brow.

Grace smiled and pushed his shoulder softly, "It's your bedtime dad, you look tired," she replied softly.

Jefferson nodded, "You're right Grace, how about I put you to bed and then I'll lay down for awhile?" he offered. Grace nodded eagerly and Jefferson stood, taking her hand and leading her up to her room.

He nodded along as Grace changed into her pajamas, chattering about her day at school, making silly faces at him, her bright laughter making him smile. As he tucked her into bed he leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek, "Goodnight sweet girl," he whispered.

Grace smiled sleepily at him, "Night dad," she murmured back.

Jefferson watched her from the door for a moment before turning and walking slowly back down to his workroom, pausing in the kitchen to thank Julian for taking care of his daughter. The older man gruffly waved off the thanks, "I already raised one daughter, it's not hard to take care of another sweet girl."

Jefferson smiled at the kind words and headed back to his workroom, sitting down on his small couch with the plate that Grace had brought him, eating it so quickly he barely noticed that the food had cooled.

When the food was gone he set the plate on the ground and reclined on the couch, closing his eyes. Exhaustion quickly stole him away to a world of dreams where he was reunited with Avelina, and he slept deeply, a smile on his face.

* * *

Jefferson walked through the forest, his grip loose on the neck of a bottle of vodka. It had been nearly five days that he had been working on creating a new portal, with no new success. He slept so little that his head was beginning to feel like it would detach and float away with a simple nudge.

His stomach held little more than half a sandwich and a lot of vodka, and as he stumbled over a log, he contemplated that maybe he should sit down. He stumbled over to a tree stump and sank down on it, staring up at the stars, watching as they swirled.

"My my, how the might have fallen," a light sarcastic voice murmured. It was a voice Jefferson recognized.

Gold.

"Go away Rumplestiltskin," he muttered.

"Are you sure about that dearie? You don't look so well, perhaps I can assist you," he offered, stepping in front of Jefferson with a flick of a wrist.

"You can't help me, I can't even help myself," Jefferson muttered before taking a deep swig of the vodka.

Gold scoffed, "You can if you use your head. The tools you need are within your grasp."

Jefferson frowned deeply, confused. "What do yo-?" he trailed off as he looked up and realized Gold was gone. Sighing, he shook his head and took another large chug of vodka.

 _The tools are within your grasp_

Jefferson leaned back against the tree behind him and closed his eyes, the alcohol swirling in his system making him sleepy. His breathing slowed as he began to snore, the vodka bottle slipping from his limp hand.

 _The tools are within your grasp_

Jefferson jerked awake, glancing around wildly as the words resonated within him. He knew what he needed to do.

Weaving slowly through the woods he made his way to the failed ambush spot where the ruins of the last portal still remained and began gathering them until he had all the pieces gathered in his coat.

When he scattered the broken metal and glass on his worktable it looked like parts of the sky had fallen down and shattered, reflecting pieces of his madness.

A slow smile spread across his face as he began his work, creating a new way to bring Avelina home.

* * *

 _ **AN: Guys, I'm soooo sorry that it's taken me so long to update! I got so stuck it was unbelievable. Thankfully I had some nudges from** **BGio89, asking when I would update, so, darlin** **BGio89, this one is for you! :) I hope you enjoy it, and I promise I'm going to update again soon(ish). Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting. I truly appreciate it!**_


	18. Captive in Wonderland

Avelina peered out the window of the prison cell that was her room, watching as a golden rain fell on the grass outside. The first time the rain had begun trickling down the windows she had been astonished to see the golden droplets shining against the panes, shimmering through the grey clouds, illuminating the darkness within her room.

Darkness was once again falling and this time she watched as the guards marched through the rain, changing out the old for the new, and she marked it down mentally.

She had been keeping track of every change that occurred that she could see outside her window, hoping to find some way to escape. She had been in this godforsaken room for what she counted to be five days, based on the light changing in the window.

Each day a guard came to her room and demanded answers; who was she? Where was she from? What was she doing here in Wonderland? Who sent her? Why was she dressed so strangely?

Every time she refused to answer, choosing instead to stare resolutely and with a bored expression as they questioned her, the guards grew annoyed and she could see the desire in their eyes to use force against her.

It wouldn't be long before the Queen agreed to let them do so, and Avelina had no desire to be tortured.

She needed a plan to escape.

The bedroom door creaked open, drawing Avelina's gaze away from the window to see with some amusement and interest the sight of the Queen stepping into her room, shoulders squared so tightly they seemed to be kept back with marionette strings.

Avelina watched as she stepped sharply forward, sitting elegantly in a small chair across from her, tilting her chin to appraise her through the mask she wore. She refused to speak, instead keeping her gaze firmly on the Queen's, letting her piercing detective's stare do her speaking for her.

A low chuckle emitted from the Queen's throat and Avelina saw her lips curl beneath the mask as she reached up to brush a strand of her dark hair back from her forehead. "Well, you truly are as stubborn as I've been told. But I want you to know, if you don't begin to change, your life here will become considerably less pleasant," she murmured, her voice poisonously sweet.

Avelina leaned back in her chair and breathed in, biting back a smile. She _knew_ this woman, even if she had no idea who she was. Her obvious lust for power and control, her desire to use pain as an influence; Avelina had seen it a thousand times before from a hundred different criminals.

She wasn't special, she wasn't different, and she didn't scare her.

"Thank you, I appreciate you letting me know," Avelina murmured. "I think I'd like to keep things cordial, but I don't appreciate being hounded by your guards and kept in this room day and night. I'd like to be allowed out for walks, actually see the grounds," she negotiated.

The Queen studied her and then nodded slowly, "Perhaps walks around the grounds can be allowed…if you'll share some information with me," she replied tersely.

Avelina brushed her hair back and smiled faintly, "What would you like to ask?" she asked softly.

"Where are you from?"

"Neverland"

The Queen's pursed lips beneath her mask were obvious, as was her displeasure with the answer. "And how did you find your way here?" she snapped.

"I'm not sure, a lightning storm came up and this greenish light appeared, and all of a sudden I was flying through the air, and then I was here," Avelina explained, lying her ass off.

The Queen stared at her through the mask, growing silent for a long time. Her fingers tapped against her arm as she studied Avelina, and had she been anyone else, she supposed she would have grown nervous.

After years of interrogating suspects and chasing down criminals, the woman before her hardly rattled her, despite her best attempts. Avelina knew the queen was a powerful woman, there was no denying it, but that didn't mean that she was going to give into intimidation for the sake of intimidation by a clearly brutal Queen who used her power to rule with an iron fist.

"How interesting," the Queen murmured, her tone icy. Her blood red nails tapped against her forearm for a moment before she nodded slowly, "Why did you run from my guards?" she asked, still watching her carefully through the mask.

Avelina's mouth twisted as she fought a grimace, "Because I was told you wanted to extract information from me, and you would do anything to get it," she replied dryly, lifting a brow in sardonic amusement.

"So far I haven't seen anything to dissuade me from that idea," she informed the Queen, "and from everything I _have_ noticed, it seems like you want something that can't be found through simple interrogation by your guards," she suggested.

The Queen's shoulders stiffened and Avelina swallowed a victorious smile, knowing she had struck gold with her comment. Choosing instead to feign curiosity she leaned forward and gave the Queen an earnest look, "Maybe if you told me what it was you wanted I could help you," she urged gently.

There was a reason that Avelina was the "closer" during interrogations—she got people right where she and other detectives needed them. She had learned long ago that using precise psychological tools over shouting and bullying worked far better in getting the information that you want during an interrogation.

She barely breathed as she stared at the Queen, a wide-eyed earnest look on her face, nervously clenching her teeth as she waited for the other woman to speak.

Abruptly the Queen stood, her gown brushing against the floor as she stepped back, her hands curled into fists at her sides.

"You shall be allowed out on the grounds, weather permitting, with a guard. All requests to leave your room will be brought to me first for approval," she informed Avelina coldly before turning and marching to the door, flinging it open and slamming it shut without a second glance back.

Avelina sank back in her chair, frowning, "Great…thanks," she muttered to the empty room, frustration sweeping through her. Running her fingers through her long auburn tresses she sighed and shook her head, standing abruptly to pace around her room.

All she wanted was to get home to Jefferson, Julian and Grace. She wanted a normal life, for herself, and for them. She sighed heavily…At least as normal as they could get, now that she knew what kind of worlds existed all around them.

Shaking her head, she turned and paced to the window, peering through the rain spattered glass. The rain had stopped some time ago and through the glass she could see the Queen wandering the grounds, a guard following her, holding a parasol to shield her from any lingering droplets.

Avelina wondered who the woman could be; the stories of the Queen she had known from the real world didn't tell her enough to give her any kind of strategy to fight her. She only had her instincts and circumstance to guide her, and that would have to be enough.

* * *

Avelina rose early the next morning and went to the dresser in her room, frowning at the gowns hanging within. She had no desire to dress like the women within this realm, especially if she was going to stay in shape while she was here.

Walking quickly to the door she yanked it open and poked her head out, smiling narrowly at the guard, "Hello. I need some trousers and loose fitting tops. These gowns won't do," she murmured politely.

The man stared at her for a moment before turning away, ignoring her. Avelina frowned and threw the door open, stepping out in nothing more than the simple shift she had found within her drawers.

"Hey! I'm talking to you. The Queen has ordered that you treat me better, and I want to be able to go out today and walk on the grounds. That means I want something to wear other than those gowns. So _go_ and find me something suitable to wear before I raise holy hell," she hissed, narrowing her eyes.

The man flinched and shrugged away from her, slinking down the hall. Avelina smirked and turned back into her room, piling her hair onto her head, twisting it into a messy bun. Slowly she stretched; her still healing wounds were in better condition than they had been when she had first fallen through the portal nearly a week ago.

As she slowly eased out of a toe touch and into a lunge, the door swung open to reveal two guards laden with clothing. They silently piled the clothing on her bed before easing out and shutting the doors behind them, leaving her behind, satisfied and smirking.

Quickly she stripped off her shift and pulled on the trousers she had been given, tucking the loose fitting shirt into the waistband, lacing up the front before she pulled on the thick socks they had also provided.

Lifting her boots from beside her bed she strode to the door and pulled it open slowly, peering through the crack to see if the guard that was posted outside was still in fact there. Exhaling sharply, she leaned her head against the frame of the door when she saw the guards still standing outside her room.

It was perhaps too much to hope that they would have been removed, especially with her most recent request, but she had indeed hoped.

Turning away, she slipped on her boots and laced them on tightly before slipping out the door and stepping in front of the guard, giving him a tight smile.

"I'd like to take a walk around the grounds please," she informed him, waiting for a reaction. After a moment he nodded and stepped around her, leading her down the red carpeted hallways to the ground floor and out into the large grounds.

Inhaling the fresh air, Avelina's eyes closed in pleasure as the sweet air filled her lungs; she could swear she tasted something… _blue?_ An awed chuckle escaped her; the only real description she could come up with for what she was experiencing made _no sense_.

Opening her eyes she looked around at the riot of colors surrounding her; the flowers and shrubs blooming in more shades than she had ever seen in her life. Stepping away from the guards she quickly strode away towards the pathways leading further into the palace grounds, her long legs eating up the ground.

Ignoring the guards that followed her, she slowly increased her pace, walking faster and faster until she was jogging slowly through the pathways, her still healing wounds aching sharply at first, and then dulling to a low throb occasionally.

As she rounded a corner three guardsmen stepped out in front of her, lifting spears to point at her chest. With a sharp gasp she stumbled to a halt and ran a hand over her face as the guards stepped apart, allowing the Queen to step past them.

Avelina swiped sweaty strands of hair back from her face and bit back a grimace as her scar tissue pulled. The Queen's upper face was covered by a lace mask, her dark hair curling around her face in loose curls that swept her cheeks before pulling back in a half up-do.

Avelina studied her closely, this mask revealed more of her face than any had before, and allowed her more details of the woman's visage. She appeared to be in her late 50's, based on the lines around her mouth, the grey streaks in her hair, and the fine lines along her neck and chest.

"So, you thought you would run away?" the Queen asked, smirking as she tucked her hands in front of her, folding them into her dress.

"Hardly. I'm simply trying to stay in shape and make sure my wounds heal properly." Avelina tilted her head and smiled wryly at the Queen, "Were _you_ thinking of running away Your Highness?" she asked.

The other woman's chin went up and Avelina was pleased to see she had struck some nerve. "And why would I be running away?" the Queen snapped.

Avelina shrugged, deliberately looking away to study the lawn surrounding them. "Maybe you feel trapped here," she offered lightly, biting back a smile when the other woman scoffed.

"My dear, you are the one who is trapped here. You are here at my pleasure, and it pleases me to make sure you don't leave until I get what I need," the Queen replied snippily.

Gritting her teeth, Avelina smiled, "Of course. Perhaps you'd like to let me know what it is you need and then I'll be able to help you," she offered politely.

The Queen's lips pressed together in a firm line, not really a smile, more of a grimace. Lifting a hand she dismissed her guards without ever looking at them, waiting patiently until they had stepped away and melted into the scenery to speak again.

She silently took three steps forward, invading Avelina's space, tilting her chin up to study the younger woman for a moment, her dark eyes darting over her face. After a long moment her face softened and she sighed, "Do you have any family?" the Queen asked softly.

Avelina stiffened in surprise and stared at her for a moment before nodding slowly, brushing absently at the hair that had fallen forward into her face. "An adoptive father. My birth parents are dead," she murmured.

The Queen nodded, a look of understanding passing over her face. "No siblings?" she prodded.

"No. Just me," Avelina replied softly, turning away and walking slowly towards the gardens that lay ahead. The Queen followed her, the silk of her skirt making a soft swishing noise as she walked, her hands tucked together tightly at her waist.

"And do you have a husband? Or children?"

Avelina glanced over at the Queen, wondering what tactic the woman was trying with her by asking these personal questions. The Queen remained resolute, staring straight ahead, her shoulders straight, her neck and head held regally.

Shaking her head, Avelina pulled her hair out of the messy sweaty bun it had been in and slowly began braiding it. "No, no husband or children. Do you?" she countered.

Avelina walked into the rows of flowers, smiling faintly as some leaned towards her, their petals curling upwards, making soft cooing noises at her gentle touch. Leaning down she inhaled their soft scent and ran her fingers over the silky petals, eliciting more soft noises of pleasure from the flowers.

"A long time ago I had a husband, a daughter too," the Queen answered her. "Regina," she whispered, her voice almost reverent.

Avelina turned to another patch of flowers, grateful for the distraction that allowed her to hide her recognition of Regina's name.

"What happened to them?" Avelina asked softly, lifting her face away from the flowers and turning back to the Queen, giving her a concerned look. The Queen's mouth was turned down in sorrow, heavy lines framing her lips and her brows.

"Time. Time and the consequences of actions," she murmured, her eyes holding a faraway look.

"So she's…dead?" Avelina asked softly, keeping her tone gentle, wanting to learn as much as possible about the woman before her and Regina as she could.

The Queen shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think so. I feel her, but perhaps that's just a mother's hope," she murmured.

Avelina nodded slowly, "Perhaps. When did you see her last?" she asked probingly.

"She was barely 20 years old the last time I saw her, and she was so angry with me. She said I had ruined her life, and she…she said she hated me," the Queen confessed, her voice raw.

Avelina looked over at her in surprise, the emotion on her face more real than anything she had seen there in their previous encounters. "People say things they don't mean, especially when they're upset," she replied gently, trying to sound sympathetic.

She didn't like this woman, and she disliked Regina even more; whatever had happened between them wasn't her concern, and was probably well deserved on both sides.

The Queen smirked sadly, "Trust me, she meant every word."

Avelina nodded and continued walking, choosing to remain silent instead of replying. A rumble of thunder echoed through the air, breaking the awkward tension that had been growing between them.

Peering up at the sky she frowned at the clear blue expanse overhead; there was no sign of a storm nearby, so where was the thunder coming from?

The Queen turned her face to the sky, her lips pursing deeply as she studied the fluffy white clouds overhead.

Another rumble of thunder crackled through the air followed by a sharp flash of white light in the distance. Avelina and the Queen watched as it rippled and danced, growing from the sky to touch down into the vast forest beyond the palace.

Avelina recognized it instantly; a portal.

Hope and fear threatened to choke her—she knew it must be Jefferson coming to rescue her, but she was worried he had no idea what he was walking into. He had been here years ago, she knew that, but in the time since then it seemed that the Queen had grown more ruthless in her pursuit of a way out of Wonderland.

If Jefferson had a way home…

She glanced over at the Queen and saw the malicious smile on her face.

They were all in trouble.

* * *

 _ **AN: Short chapter I know, but I've got another one for you right away! For some reason this story has been fighting with me, and I'm struggling. I'm also having frequent migraines which is making it hard to focus, so I'll try my best to update this as regularly as possible. Thank you as always for reading, and please review!**_


	19. Invasion of Wonderland

Jefferson sewed the final touches on the new portal; the pieces of the mirror he had gathered from the forest shaped into smooth circles and placed on the worn velveteen fabric of his old top hat that had been the former portal before it had seemed to lose its power.

He felt focused finally, after so many days of drifting on an endless sea of vodka and insomnia, searching for a solution to the seemingly impossible problem of how to create a new portal. Now that they finally had one, they needed to get to Wonderland and get Avelina back…as long as she was still alive.

The dark thought made Jefferson pause, his stomach tightening and his head swimming. His fingers crushed the material of the top hat as he struggled against images of Avelina being beheaded by the Queen as he had been.

Closing his eyes he took deep breaths, slowly uncurling his fingers from the fabric of the hat until the cramps in his muscles eased, and the nausea in his stomach began to alleviate with each slow inhale.

Opening his eyes he smoothed his fingers over the fabric and sighed softly, regret washing through him. His entire life had been filled with mistakes, deaths and heartache, and now that he had his daughter back, he was fighting to bring Avelina back from the worst place he had ever been; the place he had been put to death, but hadn't been allowed to die.

He wouldn't allow the same torture to happen to her. Once he got Avelina back, he would find a way to get them out of Storybrooke and somewhere else, somewhere safe. Carrying the hat up the stairs with him he walked silently through the house to the piano room where Julian was sitting with Grace, helping her with her homework, the pair of them sitting together, heads bent intently to their task.

A faint smile curled his lips as he watched them, realizing this must have been what Julian was like with Avelina, and it warmed him to see the older man showering his daughter with affection. He had been neglectful for far too long, and he worried that it was affecting her; she was reluctant to spend time away from home or with other children.

Her only real friend was Henry, and even that friendship now seemed tenuous. If he could bring all of this conflict to an end and bring Avelina home, it would stabilize Grace's home life and make her childhood joyous and normal once again.

Julian said something to make Grace laugh and Jefferson smiled at the sound, realizing how infrequent it had been. Setting the hat down on the piano as he approached he sank into his favorite wingback chair across from the duo and smiled softly, "What's so funny?" he asked.

Grace's face lit up at the sight of her father and before he knew it she has crossed the short distance to throw herself into his arms, her thin arms wound tightly around his neck. Jefferson inhaled the sweet smell of her hair and once again was nearly breathless with relief to have her back, his heart aching with momentary grief at the thought of what could have happened to her in Regina's clutches.

Grace pulled away to smile at him and he brushed her hair back from her face, "How has your day been sweetheart?" he murmured.

"Good, Julian has been helping me with my math homework since he picked me up at school. Daddy, can Henry come play with me this weekend?" she asked eagerly.

Jefferson smiled and nodded happily, "Of course. Why don't we see if Emma and Henry can come over tonight actually?" he suggested.

Grace let out an ear piercing shriek of joy and promptly threw her arms back around his neck, squeezing him tightly. Jefferson laughed and patted her back gently, pleased he had found a way to make her happy, but also that he had a way to keep her safe while he went to Wonderland to retrieve Avelina.

As Grace untangled herself he glanced over at Julian, "I'll call Emma, would you mind continuing to help her with her homework for a few more minutes?" he asked neutrally. He saw Julian's eyes flash over to the hat and widen for a moment before he nodded sharply.

"Of course. Come here Grace, let's keep working on this," Julian encouraged.

Jefferson nodded in appreciation and stood, walking quickly to the kitchen before pulling out his cell phone and dialing Emma. He found himself holding his breath as he waited for her to answer, unsure if she would even pick up.

After the fourth ring the line connected.

"Jefferson. What can I do for you?" Emma asked tersely.

Jefferson breathed out sharply, "Can you and Henry come and hang out with Grace tonight? I've completed a way to get Avelina back," he confided softly.

There was a moment of silence before Emma replied, "Of course. We'll be over shortly. Good luck Jefferson," she murmured.

"Thank you," Jefferson replied, his throat thick with heartfelt emotion as they ended the call. Swallowing hard he leaned against the counter and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself and prepare a plan for when he entered Wonderland.

As far as he was concerned it was one of the most dangerous places on Earth, and he would need to have every weapon at his disposal.

"I'm coming with you," Julian's deep voice rumbled from behind him, serious and firm. Jefferson's fingers tightened on the countertop, his stomach twisting at the thought of what Avelina would say to him if she knew he was about to agree.

"Emma's on her way over to watch Grace. We need to go as soon as they get here." He turned around and faced Julian, his face serious, "You have to understand something before we go. Only the same number of people that go through a portal can come back through."

He searched Julian's face to see if he understood and saw in the older man's face that he realized the implications of what he was telling him. "You can stay and guard the portal Julian. I'll go and get her. I know Wonderland, how to get in and out, it's the best way," he told the other man.

Julian shook his head before Jefferson had finished speaking and stepped closer, "No. I come with you and make sure she gets back safely. She told me about that place and there's no way you both make it back alive without me. Especially with what you just told me about how the portal works. This way you both get back," Julian murmured, eyeing Jefferson intently.

Jefferson knew Avelina wouldn't forgive either one of them for this, but he nodded anyway. He nodded because he knew they had no other choice.

* * *

Jefferson gave Grace another hug and brushed her hair back from her face, "Be good for Emma and play nicely with Henry, okay?" he murmured. She nodded and stared up at him solemnly as he pulled away, handing Julian a duffel bag filled with things she didn't need to see or know about.

As they stepped outside into the falling shadows both men remained silent as they walked deeper into the woods, the crisp air filling their lungs as they breathed deeply. When they had gone nearly half a mile from the house Jefferson looked back and then around them, determining if they were far enough away for him to open the portal safely.

After a moment he nodded and crouched down, setting the top hat onto a rock gently before stepping back to where Julian was unzipping the duffel bag and pulling out the weapons Jefferson had gathered for their foray into Wonderland.

The men quickly distributed the weapons between them, though Jefferson was severely less proficient with a gun than Julian was, he still knew the basics of point and shoot, and for their purposes, that was enough.

When Jefferson had tucked a knife into his boot he nodded in satisfaction and stepped over to the portal, crouching down to run his fingers over the mirrors for a moment before giving the top hat a twirl.

As it tilted side to side it began to vibrate and twirl faster, glowing white and green. The mouth of the hat grew wider and wider as the portal opened, creating a space for them to enter. Jefferson looked over at Julian, "Ready?" he called.

The older man nodded and they stepped forward together, leaping into the abyss.

* * *

Thunder crackled through the air as Julian was thrown to the ground, barreling down a hill until he came to rest in a stream, the cool water splashing over his chest and against his face. Coughing violently he sat up and blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision.

The sound of cursing and crashing through the underbrush caught his attention and he turned to see Jefferson stumbling down the hill towards him, a line of blood streaming down his temple. Julian struggled to his feet and climbed out of the stream, making his way towards the younger man.

"You okay?" he asked, peering at the still bleeding wound.

Jefferson swiped at it and winced, nodding, "It's fine, don't worry. We need to get moving. Someone will have heard the portal opening and will send someone after us."

Julian glanced up the hill where they had come through and frowned, "Will it stay open here?" he asked curiously.

Jefferson nodded, "Until we go through again, it remains open. It will protect itself," he told Julian. The older man raised his brows at that, but said nothing. Jefferson looked around at their surroundings and tried to determine where in Wonderland they were.

After a few minutes he was fairly certain he knew where they were in relation to the castle, and when he climbed back to the top of the hill, he could indeed see it lying in the distance, waiting for them.

He had no assurances that Avelina would be at the castle, but his instincts told him that she was being held there by the Queen, just as he had been. Julian stood next to him, looking out at the strange land that lay before them and said nothing, simply observing the new world that he had been brought to, his detective skills running on overtime.

Jefferson pointed towards the castle, "If I had to guess, I would have to say that she's being held at the castle. It's half a day's hike from here, and there are a number of villages in between here and there. We'll need to stop and get food and water before we continue," he mused.

Julian nodded and waved a hand, "Lead the way," he murmured.

Jefferson nodded and began walking towards the castle, his gut churning with each step. Knowing how close they were was a frightening and exciting prospect…but if they didn't approach this rescue intelligently, they wouldn't make it out alive.

* * *

Hours later they strode into a village as the sun reached its pinnacle in the sky, beating down on the men and making sweat roll down their necks. Jefferson had already warned Julian to stay back as much as possible—his clothing was a dead giveaway that he wasn't from Wonderland, his speech and the weapons he carried would be another.

As he stepped up to a small booth selling fresh fruit and meat he smiled softly at the female purveyor, "Good Afternoon," he murmured, encouraging a smile from her. "Can I please have four sunstones and two dragonhearts?" he asked pleasantly.

The woman nodded and pushed the fruit across the wooden counter, "Anything else love?" she asked sweetly, smiling coquettishly at Jefferson.

Jefferson smirked and leaned in, "Two flasks of water please," he murmured. He watched as the woman filled to flasks and set them beside the fruit before naming the price for everything. He had made sure to include the gold coins he had saved from his old life in the duffel they had packed, and when he smiled at her, he slid two across the counter to her.

It was more than she had asked for, but he wanted information too. "Can you tell me if you've seen anyone new recently? Anyone…out of the ordinary?" he asked pleasantly.

The woman shook her head, "I'm sorry, can't say's I have," she muttered before turning away and disappearing into the house behind her.

Jefferson's brows rose and he tucked the fruit into his pockets, handing a flask of water to Julian as they walked slowly through the village.

"Any news?" Julian asked softly.

Jefferson shook his head, "No…though I think she was lying. We'll just have to check in the next village. There's another one a few miles from here. It's closer to the castle," he murmured.

As they strode out of the village Julian heard a rustling in the bushes behind them, his instincts having warned him minutes before that someone was following them. His hand crept towards his gun, but was pushed away by Jefferson's hand and a small shake of his head prevented him from protesting.

A moment later the woman from the fruit booth stepped out onto the path, eyes wide. Jefferson smiled faintly at her and stepped closer to her, "Hello. Are you alright?" he asked softly.

She nodded and tucked her blonde hair behind her ear, her lips trembling nervously. "I-I…might know of someone new. My sister lived in the next village with her family. They said that a woman with bright red hair and a white rabbit came into the village, and the Queen's guard tried to take the rabbit. The woman stopped them and made them take her instead. They promised to leave the rabbit alone, but the Queen burned their village down."

Julian frowned deeply and stepped forward, "Why?" he demanded.

The woman shook her head, "Who knows? The Queen does as she pleases," she whispered.

Jefferson nodded and laid a hand on her arm, steadying her. "Thank you," he murmured. He reached into his pocket and slid another two gold coins into her palm, ignoring her protests, "Take them. You and your family need it," he encouraged.

She nodded and smiled weakly at him before disappearing into the shrubs with a faint rustling.

Jefferson turned to Julian, his lips pressed together tightly. "We need to find that rabbit," he told the older man.

Julian stared at him for a long moment before shaking his head, "A rabbit…in Wonderland. Makes sense," he replied sarcastically, chuckling wryly.

* * *

Jefferson wiped soot from his hands onto his pants, grimacing at the sight of the ruined village. The sight of so many ruined lives reminded him of his own destroyed home, of the scar around his neck, of the devastation that the Queen and Regina had brought to his world.

Julian clapped a hand to his shoulder firmly, "We should keep moving," he urged gently. Jefferson nodded and without a word, led them out of the village and further into the forest.

The wind whispered through the branches of the trees as they walked, creating a lonely, empty sound. Jefferson tilted his head, hearing a whimpering noise in the sound that wasn't the wind or the boots of the men against the ground.

Laying a hand against Julian's arm he pulled the man to a halt and listened for the noise, hearing it more clearly as the wind died down. Stepping cautiously forward he peered into the brush for the source, pausing when his eye was caught by the sight of something white lying low to the ground.

He glanced back at Julian and pointed, indicating the white form, and at the other man's nod stepped forward, pushing aside the plants to reveal a white rabbit, dressed in a violet waistcoat. As Jefferson crouched down the rabbit's eyes flew open and it let out a terrified squeak, attempting to scurry back away from him.

As the rabbit attempted to shuffle backwards it let out a pained cry, its bottom left paw trembling in pain. Jefferson lifted his hands and rocked back on his heels, training his face into a mask of concern and assurance.

"Hey, hey, woah, it's okay," he murmured, smiling faintly at the rabbit. The faint whimpers and the trembling of the rabbit reminded him intensely of his own long ago pained madness and he reached a hand out to rest on the rabbit's leg, hushing him softly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" he reassured the rabbit, his eyes kind. "My name is Jefferson, and I'm friends with Avelina, I think you met her?" he asked, smiling when the rabbit nodded hesitantly at the name.

"Good, good," he murmured, "Now, it looks like you're injured, how did that happen?" he asked softly, moving his hand down to cup the rabbit's trembling paw, making a sympathetic noise when he whimpered and jerked against Jefferson's touch.

"I-I-I m-met h-her a-a f-few d-days ago," the rabbit stuttered, clearly still afraid and in pain. His nose trembled violently as he continued, his eyes wide with pain as he spoke, his voice tremulous, "S-she was very kind t-to me, despite h-her oddness. B-but the Queen came f-for her, because she came through a p-portal, and the Queen cannot allow t-travel between worlds," he confided.

Jefferson nodded, knowing all too well the Queen's obsession with travel between portals. Carefully he poured water over the wounded paw, washing away the blood crusted on the slice running along the pad of the foot.

He could see a small pebble lodged in the wound and glanced up to smile regretfully at the rabbit, "There's a pebble in here, I'm going to have to take it out and it's going to hurt. Just breathe," he murmured.

The rabbit trembled harder but nodded, closing his eyes tightly. "D-do it quickly," he whispered harshly.

Jefferson smiled softly at the rabbit's bravery and nodded, "Okay," he murmured and dug his finger into the wound, pulling out the pebble before washing the wound with more water. Swiftly he ripped a length of his tshirt off and tied it around the paw, staunching the blood flow.

"Why don't you try to stand on that?" Jefferson suggested and rocked back on his heels, giving the rabbit room to move. He nodded and lifted a paw to his face, wiping away tears of pain before standing unsteadily, wincing, but nodded after taking a hesitant step.

"Th-thank you," the rabbit murmured, giving Jefferson a weak smile.

Jefferson stood and shook his head, "Not a problem. Thank you for helping Avelina. Do you know where she is now? Some villagers we talked to said she was taken to the castle, but you were the last one who actually saw her, so I thought you might know for sure," Jefferson mused.

The rabbit nodded, "She refused to let the Queen take me and made them take her in my place. That was nearly a week ago. I've been trying to get home, but I was injured by the Queen's guard and couldn't get far with them patrolling the woods looking for me."

He frowned deeply, "Despite Avelina making her promise not to harm me, she still sent her men after me and burned the village down. I've barely survived this week with help from villagers and strangers," he murmured tiredly.

Jefferson sighed and laid a hand on his shoulder, "You have us now, don't worry. We'll get you home," he assured the rabbit.

The rabbit reached into his waistcoat pocket and pulled out his glasses, pushing them gently up his nose, straightening his vest before studying Jefferson for a long moment. "I believe you are going after her, yes?" he asked, lifting a furry brow.

Jefferson nodded and the rabbit smiled faintly, "Good, I will come with you." When Jefferson began to protest he shook his head, "No my new friend, I owe her my life, and I fear hers is in grave danger. Allow me to lead you to someone who can help us," he urged.

Jefferson glanced back at Julian and then to the rabbit and smiled widely.

"We're in."


	20. Escape from Wonderland

Jefferson and Julian lay on the hill overlooking the rabbit's house, watching for nearly an hour before they descended, finally sure that there were no Queen's Guard patrolling and keeping a watch on the house.

The rabbit followed slowly behind them, his limp more pronounced now after the long walk back to his home. Cautiously he produced his key and peered inside his home, his pink nose trembling as he waited for some indication that it was safe to enter.

Jefferson stepped carefully past him and searched the small rooms within, nodding at Julian and the rabbit as he pushed open the shutters on the windows, allowing more light and air into the home.

The rabbit moved slowly around the kitchen, filling the kettle and clattering about as he put out biscuits on a plate. Jefferson and Julian sat slowly at the table, gratefully accepting the tea and biscuits the rabbit silently offered them.

"So who is this person that is going to help us get into the castle?" Julian asked curiously.

The rabbit glanced over his glasses at them and then sighed, "He's less a person, and more…well, a cat," he revealed.

Julian paused before speaking and smiled, "The Cheshire Cat?" he asked, incredulous.

Jefferson's lips pursed and he shook his head, "And how are we supposed to find him in time? He only goes where he wants, you should know that if you consider him a friend," he told the rabbit.

"Well, I happen to have something that I can use to contact him. Can you please reach into that cupboard and get out the bag of catweed?" the rabbit asked, pointing to a cupboard above Julian's shoulder.

The older man nodded and stood, stooping down below the low ceiling as he reached into the cupboard, pulling out a small bag of dried purple grass. The rabbit nodded, "There's a plate there too and some matches, we'll need those," he informed Julian.

Julian grabbed the small yellow and white striped plate and box of matches, setting the small collection of items down on the table. "What now?" he asked, glancing curiously at the rabbit.

"Now you take a pinch of the catweed and put it on the plate outside the front door and light it. The smoke will burn and he'll smell it. He should come within a few hours."

Julian glanced at Jefferson, brow furrowed with concern. "A few hours, huh?" he murmured.

"I assure you, Avelina will remain safe as long as the Queen wants something from her. In her case, it's how to travel between worlds most likely," the rabbit assured them.

Julian swallowed hard, worry making his stomach sour. After a moment he nodded, "Okay," he murmured before rising to his feet and taking the catweed out the front door to burn. He returned a few minutes later when the grass was smoking and sank back down into his chair, running a tired hand over his face.

Jefferson leaned back in his chair and sipped on his tea, trying to formulate a plan of rescue for Avelina. An idea teased at his brain, but it was still unformed.

He looked out the window and into the distance where the castle lay and frowned thoughtfully, recalling his own traumatic time within its walls. If all went well within the next day, he and Avelina would be home.

He glanced over at Julian and shame washed through him. The man that had raised Avelina, that had loved her like a father, that had fearlessly risked his life for her by coming here…he wouldn't make it back.

* * *

Avelina sighed and stretched out her legs on her bed, reclining back on the pillows as she read, trying to stave off the boredom that came with captivity. Since the portal had opened early that morning she had been confined to her rooms by order of the Queen.

At the sight of the portal the Queen had seemed genuinely startled and deeply worried, her shoulders snapping back as she ordered her guard to close the gates of the castle and lock it down.

Any hope of rescue began to slip out of Avelina's grasp.

She hadn't been able to walk the halls of the castle and find a way out during her time here and with the gates closing, there was no chance any rescue plan that Jefferson might be attempting would be successful.

If it even was Jefferson that had come through the portal.

With magic back in StoryBrooke it very well could be Regina or Gold—neither option thrilled her, but if it was Gold that had come through a portal, her odds of survival and escape were much higher than if it was Regina.

If it was Regina she really didn't want to be around for _that_ family reunion.

"You're much prettier than he said."

Avelina jumped at the sound of an unexpected voice and when she looked down to the foot of her bed was startled to see a purpled and grey striped tabby cat the size of a small dog lounging there, studiously watching her; its green eyes fixated on her as its tail darted back and forth.

"I-I…you..how did you get in here?" she demanded, ignoring for now the fact that the cat could talk. If the rabbit could, and flowers the size of a house could laugh, why not talking cats?

The cat licked its whiskers and smiled at her… _smiled_. It had such a look of self satisfaction on its face that she immediately understood the expression "the cat that got the cream."

"I think perhaps the better question is…how do I intend to get _out_ of here?" he asked archly, lifting a paw to clean, giving her a shrewd look.

Avelina looked around her room swiftly and realized that none of her windows or doors was open and the vents to the room were sealed, which meant that this cat had somehow just…materialized…in her room.

She turned back to look at the cat and narrowed her eyes as a thought made her lean forward, "You're the Cheshire Cat," she whispered.

His tail flicked quickly and he strolled forward, coming within just inches of her face as he studied her. After a moment he nodded, "Indeed. Are you ready to get out of here?" he asked abruptly.

Avelina nodded and grinned, "What's the plan?"

"You will remain here until dark falls. I will scout the rest of this castle until I am familiar with all of its nooks and crannies and return to lead you free. When you hear a great commotion outside in the keep, you will know it is time," he informed her.

Avelina nodded and then hesitated, "Who sent you?" she asked softly, almost afraid of the answer.

A wide grin spread on the cat's face and he began to disappear. Avelina frowned and leaned forward to lay a hand on him, to try and stop him, but her fingers passed through his disappearing form into nothingness.

"A friend"

The cat's voice was soft as the last of his body disappeared, his grin lingering for a moment before it too was gone.

Avelina rolled her eyes and sank back against the pillow, "Great."

* * *

Julian and Jefferson walked slowly towards the castle, adjusting the stolen Guard's uniforms that sat poorly on their frames. As part of the plan the rabbit had gone to the nearest village and summoned Guards to his house, alerting them to the "fugitives from another realm."

When they had arrived Julian and Jefferson had quickly attacked them and knocked them out, taking their clothing and weapons. Once they had arranged their guns so they were hidden, they set out for the castle.

Dusk was setting quickly and they knew from word that the rabbit had gathered at the village that the castle was under lockdown. The Cheshire Cat had brought them brief word that Avelina was being held within the inner keep and was prepared for her escape.

Everything was ready; they just had to pull the trigger, so to speak.

* * *

Julian staggered into the outer keep, holding a bottle of alcohol and slurring. His fellow guards laughed and pushed him towards the barracks, making the mistake of coming too close. He immediately went into action, smashing the bottle over the head of the largest man before swinging the broken glass toward the next, slicing through the thick flesh of his upper arm.

He moved relentlessly, knowing what was at risk.

When three men were dead at his feet he lunged forward towards the barracks where five more were spilling out, swords raised in anticipation of battle. Julian reached for the gun at his waist and a moment later a fireball erupted halfway across the keep, startling the men and catching their attention.

He quickly darted forward and began attacking them, watching as out of the corner of his eye Jefferson ran forward, firing his crossbow, carefully aiming and firing.

A breath later another fireball erupted further in the keep, this one larger and hotter, shards of metal flying through the air to pierce into soft flesh. Julian ducked and stabbed a man in front of him in the gut, twisting his knife as he sliced across, shoving the man aside as he lunged forward, continuing his slow progress forward.

He heard the high pitched, frightened whinnying of horses and looked up, watching as Jefferson led three horses out of the stables, away from the flames and towards the inner keep gates which had until now, remained closed.

A moment later they began to open.

Julian sucked in a joyous breath when Avelina ran forward, her long red tresses streaming behind her. She glanced around the keep once, taking in the sight of the chaos before barreling straight into Jefferson's arms and kissing him firmly.

A breath later they were separating and she was mounting the horse, taking the reins of the other and riding straight for him. Jefferson rode beside her, leaning low over the horses' neck to avoid the crossbow bolts being fired at them.

As Avelina pulled the horses to a halt near him Julian staggered over, weary to the bone, and climbed astride, urging the horse forward.

They rode away at a gallop, leaving the castle to burn.

* * *

Avelina peered over her shoulder as they rode, her stomach in knots from fear. The chaos in the keep had been significant, but as they had ridden away she had seen a crowned figure in the window, watching their escape.

She could hear the hooves of their pursuers, but she had yet to see any of the guards. They had a small, but significant lead.

As they wound around the path and burst through the creek, she could feel her horse laboring, trying to keep up the punishing pace they had been setting. A large hill loomed ahead and each of their horses slowed, struggling through the brush and the incline.

She glanced back again as they made it to the top and finally saw their pursuers, cursing when she saw how many there were. Two dozen men for just the three of them? She narrowed her eyes and hissed in fear when she saw a figured robed in red, a mask on her face.

The Queen.

She had personally joined this pursuit.

Avelina pushed her horse to join up next to Jefferson's and leaned over slightly to shout at him. "The Queen is here! They're gaining!"

He nodded and glanced back, his face paling when he saw her bright figure standing out among her crow black soldiers. They raced down the road to where the portal was and Avelina swore, glancing back to see six guards chasing hard after them.

Three raised crossbows and began firing.

"Shit!" she yelped and laid herself flat against the horses' neck, urging it forward harder.

She heard a cry of pain and looked over to see Julian clutching at his shoulder where a bolt was protruding, blood staining his shirt. Fear tore through her and she clenched the reins tighter, urging her horse faster towards the portal.

They barreled around the corner and flew into the forest, straight towards a small clearing where the velvet hat lay, the portal wide open.

Avelina dismounted messily, half falling to the ground as she rushed to Julian's side. He lay slumped over his horse, his face pale. "Come on old man, you gotta get down," she urged, trying to be both quick and careful as she helped him down.

Julian bit his cheek as pain rippled through his shoulder, nearly blinding him. He glanced over her shoulder to where the guard was rapidly approaching and with what little strength he had left, shoved her towards Jefferson.

Avelina's brow furrowed as her father stepped away from her, drawing his gun.

"Julian?" she called, trying to step toward him, struggling against Jefferson's restraining hand.

Julian glanced at Jefferson, his gaze firm, "You take care of her, you understand me?" he ordered. Jefferson nodded, swallowing hard, his throat tight with emotion.

"Yes sir," he managed to whisper.

Julian's gaze flicked to Avelina and softened. "I love you sweet girl. You do what makes you happy, and let him help you every now and again, huh?" he murmured, his eyes shining with emotion.

Avelina shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. "No. No! You don't get to do this!" she cried, struggling against Jefferson.

Julian heaved a sigh and turned to glance at the Guard who were now only a hundred yards away. "You gotta go Avelina. There's no time. The portal only takes as many back as came through," he told her, smiling softly, sadly.

Avelina's gut turned to ice and her knees nearly buckled beneath her. "No…" she whispered, clinging to Jefferson for support. She barely felt it as he guided her towards the portal.

The wind whipped around them as they drew closer and she leaned forward, her eyes intent on her father, watching as he lifted his gun to fire at the guards. Men fell from their horses as he fired round after round.

A breath later a figure in bright red rode through the clearing, firing a crossbow at Julian. Avelina screamed a warning, but it was too late, the bolt slammed into his chest. Avelina sobbed as her father slumped to the ground, blood spreading over his chest.

Their eyes met as Jefferson dragged her into the portal and she threw a hand out as though she could grab his wrist and take him with them. "I love you dad," she whispered, watching as he smiled and then went still.

The Queen turned towards them and fired.

Wind whipped and screamed around them as they flew back through the portal and Avelina clung to Jefferson, barely aware of her surroundings. Air ripped back into her lungs as they were flung back onto the forest floor of StoryBrooke and she began to sob, great heaving tears that left her breathless.

Jefferson crawled over to where she lay on her side, curled into a ball, and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her, holding onto her as her body shook with the weight of her loss.

Tears of his own rolled down his cheeks.

He had never wanted this for her. He had never wanted magic in his life. He had only ever wanted to live a normal, happy life with his wife and daughter, and somehow he had been pulled into a mess so big it seemed like he would never escape.

Now he had ruined Avelina's life.

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later**

Avelina sat at her desk in the precinct, staring at her computer screen, trying to concentrate. Since her return to Boston two and a half weeks ago, she had been on desk duty. Her explanation for the loss of her suspect for the bank heists had not gone over well, and she had been placed under review.

No one was happy with her, and she couldn't blame them.

She had gone to StoryBrooke and had gotten caught up with Jefferson and his missing daughter and magic and other bullshit and now the only man who had ever been her father was dead. Her career wasn't looking so hot either.

Rubbing a hand over her face she sighed and shut the lid on her computer, it was half past ten, she wasn't doing any good just sitting around doing jack shit. She might as well go get a drink.

* * *

The bartender slid her another gin and tonic and she sighed, glancing at the patrons from her spot in the corner. She could watch people here without being cornered by men to be hit on, and the rear exit was just a few feet away if she wanted to slip away.

Her phone buzzed and she flipped it over to see who it was.

Sergeant Cross.

"Fuck me," Avelina sighed before answering.

"McNair here," she murmured, sipping on her drink.

"McNair. I wanted to let you know that you've been cleared of any wrongdoing in the death of Thomas Yard. You'll be off desk duty by Monday. Since his body was lost out of our jurisdiction and the robberies have ended, the case is considered closed. Congratulations."

Avelina stared down into her glass, swirling the contents before she responded. "Don't really feel much like I deserve congratulations boss," she murmured before sipping on her drink again.

Cross sighed and the line remained silent for a moment. "Avelina, I'm going to tell you something, something you might not want to hear. I got the distinct impression after the meeting with brass that if you were ever up for promotion, they wouldn't be inclined to give it to you."

Avelina laughed at that, shaking her head, a dry smile on her face. "Of course ma'am. Thanks for the heads up," she murmured.

"You're welcome," Cross replied softly before hanging up.

Avelina set her phone down and stared thoughtfully into her glass as she drank, wondering what exactly it was she was going to do next. Brass had made their point perfectly clear—her career in Boston was over.

Her family here was dead and gone.

There was nothing here for her now.

Swallowing down the last of her drink she set the glass down on the polished wood of the bar with a gentle thunk and picked up her phone, contemplating for a moment before typing.

When the gentle whooshing noise let her know the text had been sent she smirked, waiting on the reply.

* * *

 **Five Years Later**

Avelina's feet pounded into the ground and her chest heaved as she sprinted after the man who was suspected of killing his wife. It _really_ wasn't helping his case that he was running from her. They barreled down an alley and she grinned ferally; the alley dead-ended ahead with a brick wall that was about three feet too high to scale.

The man whirled and pulled on her, leveling a pistol she hadn't realized he had.

 _Fuckfuckfuck_

She stumbled to a halt and instantly threw her hands up in a pacifying gesture.

"Hey, woah, it's okay," she called, trying to soothe him.

"I didn't kill her!" he called back, waving the gun for emphasis.

Avelina really wished he wouldn't.

"Well, why did you run from me then?" she asked, keeping an eye on where his fingers were in relation to the trigger.

He sweated and shook his head, "Because, I know you don't believe me! Come on. I've got gang tats and my wife is white and pretty. There's no way you believe me."

Avelina hesitated and stepped forward, "Listen, I don't like that you ran from me, but can you give me the name of who you think might have killed her?" she asked gently.

He nodded fervently, "My old crew. They weren't supposed to know where we were, but some punk on the street recognized one of my tats and he bolted before I could stop him from talking. I was going to offer to pay him, but it was too late."

Avelina frowned, "Are you WitSec?" she asked curiously.

He nodded and Avelina huffed a frustrated breath, "Where the hell is your agent?" she demanded, "You should have called them when you got made!" she told the man angrily.

He glared at her and his voice cracked when he yelled, "You think I don't know that? My wife is dead because of me!"

Avelina shook her head and lowered her hands, "Okay, here's what's going to happen, we're going to call your agent, and you're going to give me that gun. We'll go to my precinct and wait for them to pick you up, okay?" she murmured, holding her hand out for the weapon.

The man hesitated and then nodded, holding out the weapon to her. Avelina quickly took it and tucked it into her waistband, sighing in relief.

"You gonna arrest me?" the man asked and Avelina sighed, "Not if you don't make me," she murmured.

He nodded and walked slowly over, keeping his hands out where she could see them. They walked slowly back to her car, and by the time they made it back to her precinct had called his WitSec agent to come pick him up.

Five hours later Avelina pulled her car up her driveway, sighing in relief. She closed her eyes and sat for a moment, listening to the soft rain falling on the windshield. She was exhausted, not just from chasing the guy down, but from the shit show that inevitably ensued from Federal paperwork.

A knock at her window startled her and she peered out the window, grinning when she saw two figures standing outside her car, smiling and waving at her. "Mommy, you're late!"

She laughed and pushed open the car door, wrapping an arm around Grace's shoulder and rested a hand on her younger daughter's shoulder as they walked up to the front door. "I am late. I'm sorry. Did daddy feed you?" she asked, glancing towards the front door where her husband stood, arms crossed over his firm chest, smiling fondly at her.

Grace nodded enthusiastically, "He made lasagna and we helped! Julie made a mess, but we cleaned it up," she confided.

Her five year old daughter looked at her sister indignantly and then up at Avelina, "Grace was just as messy!" she declared.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

The girls quickly devolved into an arguing match and Avelina laughed as they pushed past their father and into the house, their shouting echoing down the stairs until she heard a door slam and the noise disappeared.

She grinned and turned to Jefferson, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Lasagna, huh?" she murmured, leaning in to kiss him softly. His hands cupped her waist and she sighed with pleasure, pulling back to smile at him tiredly.

"Well, it's not quite the same as what we had in the other world, but I think Grace likes it better," he confided. He rubbed a hand over her back and smiled when she arched into his touch, making a soft noise of pleasure.

"I poured you a glass of wine and there's a slice of cheesecake too," Jefferson murmured.

Avelina lifted a brow and tilted her chin up to smile wryly at him, "Are you trying to get lucky tonight mister?" she whispered, running her fingers through the soft hair at the base of his neck.

Jefferson grinned and leaned in to kiss her, squeezing her waist softly. "I'm lucky every night. I'm married to you," he replied softly.

Avelina laughed and nodded, "Good answer," she replied, tugging on his hand and leading him in the house. She took off her badge and gun and locked them away above the fridge, careful to keep them away from the children.

She sighed as she stared down at the wine and Jefferson stood behind her, massaging her shoulders, his nose buried in her hair.

"Long day?" he asked softly.

She nodded and told him what had happened, grateful that things had turned out as they had. A loud thump from overhead made her smile and Jefferson laughed, "I'll go put them to bed," he murmured.

She nodded and wandered out to their back porch to watch as the storm rolled through. In Seattle it rained more often than it didn't, but in summertime the storms could be especially violent.

When Jefferson came back down a half hour later she was curled on the small loveseat, her wine glass empty and her cheesecake gone. He smirked and sat beside her, pulling her into his arms, "You didn't even save me a bite?" he murmured, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Not even a small one," she replied, running her hand over his thigh.

He hummed and slid a hand into her shirt, cupping her breast. Avelina smirked and leaned her head back on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she enjoyed his touch.

As the storm grew louder, they slid together and challenged the thunder—seeing who could last longer, their passion or the fury overhead. When the sweat on their skin had cooled and they lay in a tangle of limbs on the patio floor, the thunder rumbled mockingly overhead, but Avelina smiled, running a hand over Jefferson's chest.

The storm might die, but their love wouldn't.

A soft cry came over the sound of the rain and Avelina smiled tiredly, patting Jefferson on the chest as he went to rise, "I got this," she whispered.

She redressed quickly and went to soothe her youngest daughter, holding her until she fell asleep. When she crawled into her own bed and rolled into Jefferson's waiting arms she heaved a tired sigh and tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

He had become a librarian when they had moved to Seattle and had seemed so happy to be a stay at home dad who took care of their children and worked when he could. He had in recent years taken to writing, and it seemed as though his stories would be getting published.

His solidarity as a father and a man had left her free to chase criminals and become a star detective in Seattle.

"Jefferson?" she whispered.

"Mmm"

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

She really sucked at this.

She knew that.

But she had been completely surprised to find herself suffering from morning sickness and had taken three tests to be sure, so there was no avoiding it anymore.

His hands at her waist tightened and a moment later he chuckled softly, "Okay."

She smiled against his neck and kissed him softly, "You ready for 4am feedings again?" she whispered.

"We got this."

Her eyes burned with unshed tears. It was a simple declaration, but it meant everything to her. Knowing that she could rely on Jefferson was what had gotten them through the hardest time of her life after Julian had died and she had left the police force in Boston.

Gold had devised a spell for Jefferson and Grace to leave StoryBrooke with their memories, and they had never looked back. They had a normal, non-magical life, and that was exactly how she wanted it.

"We got this," she replied softly, smiling as his hand splayed out on her stomach.

Who needed magic to have a crazy, wonderful life?

Certainly not the Hatter and his Detective.

* * *

 _ **AN: Well...that's it. I really wasn't sure until I was writing this whether it would be the end, and I'm sort of not sure about this. I like the ending, but I also feel bad that this took so long to get to. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I hope you will review! Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
